


𝓈𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒 [ Tobio Kageyama x Reader ]

by Cutesight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Broken Friendship, Cheating, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfiction, First Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Heartache, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 56,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesight/pseuds/Cutesight
Summary: "𝐹𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝐼'𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓃𝓊𝓂𝒷𝑒𝓇 𝓉𝓌𝑜."- - - -Life seemed perfect.You are happily in a four year relationship with your high school sweetheart, Shōyō Hinata. Nothing can possibly break you two apart.Or so you thought.- - - -I *do not* give anyone any permission to translate, create videos, or republish my work. I have all rights to my stories and would appreciate everyone to enjoy them on the platforms I post these stories on. These stories are free and I don't feel comfortable knowing others are making money off of them. (｡•́︿•̀｡)If you see my work anywhere else other than Wattpad and AO3, just know I did not give them any permission.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Dumbass

"Why am I here for? I should be practicing volleyball right about now." A disgruntled voice speaks from the barstool of your kitchen counter. A sigh escapes from your lips and you turn around to face the angry man with your arms crossed. 

"You're going to taste my chocolates to make sure it tastes alright." You take off your apron and rest it on the counter. Kageyama grumbles and rolls his eyes. 

You managed to trick Kageyama into coming over to your apartment.

Tomorrow is Valentines Day and you want to make sure the chocolates are edible for Hinata. Funnily enough, tomorrow also marks your fourth anniversary with the cheerful orange haired boy. 

"So, you're going to kill me instead of Hinata?" Kageyama eyes the chocolates slowly dripping on a cooling rack. Rolling your eyes, you shake your head and scoff under your breath. "I'm sure you'd pull me down with you if you were to die." 

"Damn right." Kageyama flashes a devilish smirk your way. "So, are they done yet? I want to squeeze in at least an hour of practice before they lock the gym up on campus." 

You stare at the heart shaped chocolates that have solidified from the cool air of the apartment. Carefully, you pick one up and inspect it from all angles. Kageyama stares at you with an impatient expression. "It looks fine Y/L/N." 

"F-Fine. I guess it looks okay enough to eat." Feeling rushed by Kageyama, you extend the chocolate to him. He takes the chocolate from your fingertips and pops it into his mouth. You hold your breath in anticipation for his reaction. But Kageyama can only express two emotions on his face.

Anger or deadpan. 

Shrugging his shoulders after he swallows the chocolate, he parts his lips to speak up. "It's chocolate." You feel dissatisfied from his response, heaving a sigh. "Smartass." 

Kageyama wears a smirk when he hears Y/L/N's comment. He then stands up from the stool and flings his gym bag over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm out of here. Next time have Yachi be your guinea pig." 

"I would've asked her if she was free today." You mumble under your breath. Turning on the faucet, you start to clean up the mess you've made in the kitchen. Kageyama slips his shoes on at the foyer and glances over to the kitchen to look at Y/L/N. "Don't the two of you share this apartment? She could've tried the chocolates when she gets back." 

"She's been coming home late these past few weeks. I think she picked up a job or something. We haven't spoken more than a few seconds to greet each other."

Kageyama notices the slight frown on Y/L/N's face. He casts his eyes to the side and stands up after retying his shoe laces. "I'll forgive you this time for tricking me then." He places a hand on the doorknob and twists it open after unlocking it. "See you tomorrow Y/L/N." 

You lower the clean bowl into the other compartment of the sink and say a farewell to Kageyama. "Thanks for helping me!" 

"Whatever." Kageyama speaks lowly before closing the door behind him.

If the two of you aren't as close as you are; his words would definitely rub you off the wrong way. Kageyama had every chance to leave the moment you opened the door to the apartment for him but he willingly stayed. Despite his complaining, he watched you make the chocolate from scratch and waited patiently until the very end result. 

You shake your head with a smile on your face. His actions and words never match up.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Ugh...how'd I manage to get lost again?" Kageyama stares at the GPS on his phone. He's been over to Y/L/N's apartment a few times before and he's always managed to get lost every single time. He grimaces at the thought of calling Hinata for directions.

Knowing Hinata, he's probably still at the gym practicing. The sheer thought annoys him that Hinata is practicing to surpass him. The two may play different positions on their team, but that doesn't stop Kageyama from feeling competitive. 

Kageyama stares at the passing pedestrians around him.

_Should he ask a stranger? Or should he suck it up and call that annoying bastard?_

A thought then crosses his mind.

_Y/L/N would know the way back to the university._

He quickly pulls up her contact and the dial tone rings a few times. 

_Is she still washing the dishes?_

He hopes her phone isn't on silent. 

Feeling his hope slowly drift further away from each dial tone, Kageyama furrows his brows and pinches his nose bridge. "Pick up the phone Y/L/N..." He mutters in annoyance. 

The third dial tone rings and Kageyama sighs in defeat but he perks up once he hears Y/L/N's voice. "Kageyama? Did you leave something behind?" He hears her shuffling around. "I don't see anything...Are you calling because you're lost then?" He stiffens and bites his inner cheek when she calls him out. "Tell me how to get to the university." A soft giggle fills his ears and the sound of the running faucet stops. Y/L/N pats her hands dry on a towel and sighs. 

"A please would be nice."

"I'd never say that word. Now...Directions."

Another sigh escapes from Y/L/N and she asks him for his current location. After answering her question, Y/L/N slowly tells Kageyama the directions to the university. She doesn't hang up the call until he reaches the front entrance. Several turns and crosswalks later, Kageyama sees the university entrance in front of him.

"Oh. I see the university now."

"You're welcome." She replies. A silence forms on both ends of the call and she speaks up again. "Guessing you don't know how to say thank you either?" 

"Yeah." Kageyama curtly replies to her, a smile forming on his lips. He holds back the chuckle that tempts to erupt from his throat. The crosswalk sign flashes and he makes his way across the street. 

"Do you need directions to the gym too or are you okay now?" 

"I know my way around the university." 

"Surprisingly." Y/L/N jabs at him and a laughter follows after her comment. "Don't practice too late. Tell Hinata I said hi if he's there."

"You can just text him." Kageyama mutters out. He inches closer to the gym and notices two familiar people standing outside of the gym. A blonde haired girl and an orange haired boy. 

_Yachi and Hinata?_

"I did text him earlier but he hasn't replied. He's probably too engrossed in volleyball again. Anyway, I need to start on my classwork so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Kageyama." Y/L/N ends the call and Kageyama drops his hand to his side when he sees the events before him. 

Yachi wears a frustrated expression when she eyes Hinata. That kind of expression is vaguely familiar. He's seen this kind of reaction before back in high school when he'd reject girls.

_Is it possible that Hinata is rejecting Yachi?_

But, that would mean Yachi has feelings for her best friends boyfriend. 

The thought itself sounds horrible. 

Kageyama hides himself behind a pillar after inching himself closer to the gym. He's definitely not getting any practice today from the looks of it.

"How long are you going to keep this up Hinata?!" Yachi cries out when she stares into Hinata's brown eyes. "This was suppose to be just a dumb suggestion but now it's been four years." 

_Dumb suggestion? What is Yachi spewing on about?_

"Yachi, can you calm down? You're a bit loud. What if someone hears?" Hinata stammers out nervously. He places his hands on Yachi's shoulders. 

"I don't care! I love you Hinata! Don't you love me too?" Yachi breaks into tears and whimpers. She clutches a hand against her chest. "I shouldn't have told you to date Y/L/N. I only foolishly said something like that in hopes you'd realize I was the better person for you." 

Kageyama knits his brows together, tilting his head slightly.

_What kind of thought process is that exactly? It makes absolutely no sense what so ever._

But guessing that Yachi was 14-15 at the time, it might've made sense to her at that age.

"I didn't date Y/L/N because of your suggestion Yachi." Hinata spits out. "Feelings aren't something to toy with." Kageyama hears the anger in Hinata's voice and he's surprised Hinata can think so seriously like this. "I liked you before but you rejected me. Give it up already Yachi. Y/L/N would be heartbroken if she finds out about this." 

Angry and hurt, Yachi acts on her emotions. She flings herself onto Hinata and locks her lips with his. Kageyama leans over when he notices the commotion has gone quiet and he immediately regrets his actions. 

Yachi desperately kisses Hinata but the worst part is that Hinata seems to be wrapped around her finger. He returns her kiss just as fiercely.

_Did Yachi possibly rekindle some lost feelings within Hinata?_

Whatever the case is-- this makes Kageyama upset. 

He leaves the pillar and confronts the two. 

"What are you two doing?" Kageyama speaks in a low irritating tone. He crosses his arms and stares daggers at the two who frantically pull away from each another.

"K-Kageyama! What are you doing here?" Hinata is red in the face when he tries to find his voice. He gulps and ruffles his hair wildly. Kageyama clicks his tongue in response. His anger topples over when he remembers Y/L/N's expressions and thoughts when she made Hinata chocolates today. 

Biting down on his tongue, he only replies with his eyes shooting daggers at Hinata. To think, he briefly thought Hinata could be serious and stern. He's an idiot before and he's an idiot now. Turning his back on the two, he enters the gym and throws his gym bag against the wall.

_What is he going to do now with this information?_

Obviously he has to tell Y/L/N. But...

"UGH." Kageyama groans out loud. He doesn't bother to change into his gym uniform when he storms towards his gym bag and pulls out his volleyball. Throwing it up into the air, he smacks it hard causing the ball to bounce back from the wall and it whizzes past him. 

_Hinata, you dumbass._


	2. Painful truth

𝒱𝒶𝓁𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝓃𝑒'𝓈 𝒟𝒶𝓎

You quickly make sure your makeup and hair isn't a mess before hurrying out the door with your backpack and gift for Hinata. "See you later Yachi!"

Yachi stiffens slightly in the stool while she drinks her coffee. "S-See you." She weakly responds back but Y/L/N is already out the door by the time she mustered a response.

Yachi blankly stares at her reflection in the coffee. She grips tightly on the handle of the mug and nibbles on her bottom lip. Anxiousness clouds her mind when she recalls the events from yesterday.

Neither her or Hinata knew what to do the moment Kageyama caught them kissing. But, to be honest. Yachi didn't regret her actions. Hinata kissed her back.

That's enough proof to her that Hinata still has feelings for her.

The problem now is if Hinata regrets kissing her back. She's texted him several times last night but he ignored every single one.

_Will Hinata tell Y/L/N everything that happened yesterday?_

His truthful nature will most likely cause him to.

But Yachi understands Y/L/N just as well as she does with Hinata. Y/L/N will foolishly forgive him for his actions.

Yachi furrows her brows together and frustratingly downs her coffee as if it's a shot glass. She has to get the two to break it off for good.

Hinata will be rightfully hers and she's not stupidly going to let him be with anyone else.

She didn't care if her friendship with Y/L/N will be broken after this. All she wants is Hinata and she'll blindly pursue that goal.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You grow nervous as you wait by the entrance of the university. Clenching onto the gift bag, you focus on inhaling and exhaling.

Hinata sent a stream of texts to you yesterday afternoon and you found his wording a bit strange.

They weren't as silly like usual and you wonder if he's stressed with volleyball practice. Your eyes cast down to the chocolates inside the small gift bag.

_Hopefully this will cheer him up._

You smile to yourself at the thought.

"Y/L/N!" The voice you've grown to love piques your ears and you look up to see the very person you're waiting for. Hinata runs across the street, weaving past the other students.

"Sorry. You didn't wait long, did you?" Hinata smiles warmly when he looks at you. His hand reaches to stroke your hair. "You look more beautiful today too." He snickers and scrunches his nose shyly.

You blush in response. It makes you giddy to know he's noticed so quickly. Even though you've dated for four years now, he still finds a way to make you shy.

"I'm surprised you noticed Hinata." A smile graces your face and his eyes soften. "Why wouldn't I? Today marks our fourth anniversary. It would be shameful if I didn't know the slight changes in my girlfriend after dating this long."

Your smile widens when you hear Hinata remembering the importance of today. You raise his gift over to him but a hand extends between the two of you.

The bag easily slips out of your fingertips. Confused and startled, you turn to see who stole Hinata's gift. Hinata also turns to look at the perpetrator.

"Kageyama?" With a raised eyebrow, you stare at the boy who's stolen your gift. "Give that back. It's for Hinata." Kageyama huffs under his breath. "He doesn't need it."

Knitting your brows together, you reach for the bag and easily snatch it back from him. "Well, it's not yours so you can't have it either. Besides, I'm sure you'll get a ton of chocolates from the girls on campus."

Hinata grows nervous when Kageyama glares at him. He wonders if Kageyama will snitch on him.

Hinata feels guilty enough for kissing Yachi. The moment they locked lips, his heart did waver and he hates himself for it.

That's unfair to Y/L/N who's given her entire heart to him. Hinata understands that he has to tell Y/L/N about yesterday. But he didn't exactly know how to or when.

What is more painful is the special meaning of today. If he tells her today, there's no idea what will happen.

"Hinata?" The soft voice of Y/L/N pulls him out of his thoughts. Looking at her worried expression and hearing her voice drowns him in guilt. Adding Kageyama's deathly glare into the mix causes Hinata to feel overwhelmed. His face pales over and he feels hot suddenly. Beads of sweat starts to form on his forehead.

You knit your brows together when you see Hinata's color drain. "Are you not feeling well Hinata?" You extend your hand out to feel his forehead but he quickly steps back. You flinch from his action. Pulling your hand back to your side, a frown forms on your face.

"S-Sorry Y/L/N." Hinata apologizes when he sees your expression fall. "I'm suddenly not feeling too good. Maybe the breakfast I had earlier this morning isn't agreeing with my stomach. I'm going to use the bathroom." Hinata speaks in a quick slur and he readies to run past you but Kageyama grips onto his shoulder.

A piercing pain shoots from his shoulder down to his spine. "Kageyama!" Hinata yells at Kageyama. He tries to pry Kageyama's hand away from his shoulder but Kageyama only squeezes harder.

"Tell her or I will." A low growl escapes from Kageyama's lips.

"Tell me what?" You feel uneasy.

_Does Kageyama know why Hinata is acting suspiciously?_

You turn to look at Hinata who avoids your eyes. He wears a troubled expression and continuously opens and closes his lips.

_Where does he even begin? Should he ask for forgiveness first? Or should he just accept whatever consequences he'll receive?_

He hates himself for even feeling a slight waver towards somebody else that isn't Y/L/N. He should've stopped Yachi before things progressed the way it did. But in the end, he did kiss her back and that's a form of cheating.

Hinata makes up his mind. He'll get straight to the point. There's no point in sugar coating the situation.

Forcing himself to look at Y/L/N directly, his lips part open to speak. "Y/L/N..." Hinata bites his lower lip harshly. His heart aches at the next sentence he spills out. "Kageyama caught Yachi and I kissing yesterday."

The moment Hinata finishes his sentence, the world around you seems to go mute. You hear a sharp pitch ringing in your ears. Frozen in position, your mind tries to wrap around the words you've just heard come out of Hinata's mouth.

_Yachi...and Hinata. Kissing? Yesterday?_

_That's what Hinata said, right? That he kissed Yachi?_

Yachi your best friend. Your roommate. The very first friend you made in high school.

_Why?_

  
_Why?_

_Why?_

"Y-...Y/L/N?" You faintly hear Hinata call out for you. He extends a hand towards you but you absentmindedly slap his hand away.

Your eyes waver when you make eye contact with the brown eyes you've grown to love but now...question.

He pulls his hand back and you don't see a sign of a lie in his face. He wears a guilty expression. Your chest tightens and it's suddenly becoming hard to breath. Your body starts to react from your concluding thoughts.

**Hinata wouldn't look so guilty if it was a lie.**

He really did kiss Yachi and the action was too suffocating for him to hide from you.

You needed to get away from him to think properly before you react in a way that you'll regret. Not saying a word, you brush past him in a sprint.

"Y/L/N!" Hinata shouts her name. He turns around to go after Y/L/N but Kageyama stops him again. "You'll make it worse if you follow her." Kageyama says between clench teeth.

"But." Hinata furrows his brows together and tightens his hands into fists.

"You should've walked away the moment you told Yachi to be quiet." Kageyama snaps. He shoots one last glare at Hinata before hurrying after Y/L/N.


	3. I don't understand

You lean over, placing your hands on your knees to catch your breath. Running aimlessly around the campus tires you. You glance over to your left and notice a bench. Straightening yourself up, you walk over to sit down and recollect yourself. 

But you feared to think about the idea of Hinata cheating. The thought never crossed your mind that he would do something like that. 

Memories of your late night calls, dates, and moments of togetherness swirl together to only shatter when you replay his confession of guilt.

Your vision begins to blur and the tears finally trickle down your cheeks. You mentally thank yourself for using waterproof mascara today. To think you would be in tears on a special day like today. And they aren't happy tears. 

Hanging your head down, you tear up quietly to yourself. Tears trickle onto your lap, staining the skirt you're wearing.

_What was the point in waking up early to get dressed up now? Was there a point in getting frazzled over the chocolates that you tried to perfect just for Hinata?_

You regret putting so much effort to only get crushed like this. 

Wallowing in pain, you throw the bag on the ground forcefully. Your hands fly towards your face and you hide your tearstained face in your palms. 

There's no way you can pay attention to any of your morning classes today. Let alone go back to your apartment with a risk of bumping into Yachi. The word heartbroken isn't enough to explain the suffocating feeling you're experiencing. 

Kageyama slows his rushed footsteps when he sees Y/L/N crying on a bench. Her face is hidden by her palms and her body shutters vigorously from her harsh sobs. Looming eyes stare at her as they walk past with hushed whispers. 

He forms a thin line with his lips and inhales deeply before he makes his way over to her. When he inches closer to Y/L/N's fragile state, he notices the bag containing the chocolates tossed on the ground. He extends his hand down to pick it up and spots a handwritten card.

_"For my number one."_

Kageyama grimaces at the note. He then slides it back into the gift bag and quietly sits beside her. 

_What should he say or do?_

This kind of situation is unknown to him. It's not like he hasn't seen a girl cry before. He's seen plenty of that back in high school.

**The difference is the person crying. He knows this girl.**

This girl is Y/L/N. The only close female friend he's ever had.

Hinata introduced him to Y/L/N one afternoon during volleyball practice during freshman year. She barely spoke to him back then. Her attention completely infatuated towards Hinata. 

He never really understood why she loved the dumbass so much. Hinata's hyper personality and stubbornness annoyed Kageyama. But those exact characteristics may be the reason why Y/L/N loved him. 

"Kageyama? Is that you?" Y/L/N's voice cracks between her sniffles. He tenses up when she's noticed his presence. Her hands slowly pull away from her face and she turns to look at him. Kageyama clenches his teeth when he sees her redden eyes. She doesn't wear her usual smile. A frown paints on her face. 

"You dropped this." Kageyama bluntly speaks while raising up the gift bag towards her. She lowers her eyes to the bag and makes a look of regret. She lowers her head back down to look at her lap. "You can trash it." She aches her words out. A tear slides down her cheek the moment she says those words. 

Kageyama casts his dark blue eyes towards the bag in his hand. He takes the chocolates out of the bag and notices a few of them had shattered from being tossed. "I'll eat them." He murmurs under his breath. 

"If you're doing that out of pity, I won't forgive you." Y/L/N manages to joke around despite how much pain she is in. Her eyes don't meet his when she speaks. 

"You worked hard on these yesterday." Kageyama recalls her serious expression yesterday. She made several batches after multiple failed attempts but she didn't give up. It would've saved her a lot of time and money if she just bought one from the store. But Y/L/N likes to do things above and beyond. That's just her personality. 

She clenches her hands into fists. "If I was there yesterday during his practice instead of making him chocolates..." Y/L/N starts to ponder on her choices yesterday. 

"Don't dwell on thoughts like that Y/L/N. What's done is done." Kageyama's choice of words are blunt but it's the truth. But Y/L/N is currently in a weak mindset and his words do hurt her more than they should. She furrows her brows together and glares at him. 

"I know! But...But!" Her anger goes away as quickly as it came. "You wouldn't understand Kageyama." Tears invade her vision and she stands up to walk away from him. Kageyama forms a moment of panic. The last thing Y/L/N needs is to be alone with an awry mindset.

His hand extends out and he grabs onto her wrist out of impulse. She freezes from his hold and the two stare at his hand that holds onto her. Kageyama bites his inner cheek when she looks at him. "You're right. I don't understand." His tone is low and he exhales. "I'm not one to dwell on emotions and this kind of situation makes me uncomfortable." 

Kageyama scrunches his nose and grips tightly around your wrist. His tight grasp on you hurts. "Kageyama." You call out his name. "You're hurting me." 

You watch his eyes widen briefly before he loosens his grasp on your wrist. "Sorry." He mumbles. 

You pry his fingers off of your wrist and he willingly lets go. 

A red mark circles around your wrist and you gently rub the area. "I'm sure you mean well Kageyama. But right now I don't have enough mental strength to not take your words personally. I'm heading back to the apartment."

"Wait." Kageyama stands up from the bench and towers over you. "Let's go..." His words fall short and he's unsure what he's saying at this point. A troubled expression forms on his face and Y/L/N raises an eyebrow at the sight. 

"Are you trying to cheer me up by skipping classes too?" You look at up the troubled dark blue eyed boy. He's not one to care for others much so you feel a moment of thankfulness. Maybe Kageyama does have a caring side after all. He's just horrible at being upfront about it. 

"Ugh, whatever. This is too annoying." Kageyama scrunches his nose and furrows his brows together. He runs his fingers through his hair with irritation. "You're not going back to your apartment and we're both not going to class. So..." His eyes glare at you directly. "Pick somewhere and we'll go. This is the only time I'll treat you to anywhere you'd like, so choose wisely." 

Kageyama's lips poke out slightly as he tries to not pout. He sounds annoyed but you can faintly see the pink in his cheeks. You feel a moment of relief but pain still weighs you down. Any other day you would be overjoyed at this offer. But with today being Valentine's Day, no matter where you go it'll be crowded. 

"Can we go to your apartment?" You weakly suggest the idea. 

Kageyama's eyes widen in response but he recomposes himself. "Why there?" 

"I just want to be somewhere quiet. It's going to be busy no matter where we go today. I'd also like takeout. Could we have that?" You stare at Kageyama who casts his eyes to the side momentarily. 

He figured Y/L/N would want the opposite. But if the two roam around the city of Tokyo, she's surrounded by couples who are happily spending the day together. Nodding his head, Kageyama walks ahead. "Sure. Let's go then." 


	4. Go talk to him

Kageyama awkwardly sits on the other end of the sofa. He's unsure what to do. Having her here at his apartment is probably the last logical thing to do.

She's heartbroken over her boyfriend because he kissed another girl. But she's here at her boyfriends friends apartment on the day of their anniversary.

**Hinata will definitely get the wrong idea.**

Y/L/N's phone starts to vibrate and she grimaces when she sees the caller id.

_Hinata._

You're tempted to answer so you can hear his voice. But you're also not over the thought of him and Yachi kissing.

_How could Yachi act perfectly normal the evening she came back yesterday?_

The two of you even ate dinner together. There wasn't a trace of guilt on Yachi's behalf.

The call ends and Hinata's name flashes on the screen again.

"Are you not going to answer him?" Kageyama speaks in a low tone when he stares at your phone that lays next to you.

Pursing your lips and pulling your knees to your chest, you rest your forehead against your knees. "And say what?"

Kageyama closes his parting lips.

_She's got him there._

He has no idea what she should say to Hinata. But he knows she can't run away from him. They need to settle things together.

"Do you want to be with Hinata still?"

Kageyama's question makes your heart waver. A chill runs down your spine and you force your eyes close.

_Four years. Four years is the longest relationship you've ever had._

Albeit, Hinata is your first boyfriend and you were his first girlfriend. The two of you shared many firsts and you really believed that he always will be your first in everything.

"I...I don't know. Of course I'd like us to be together still. But." You close your lips and ponder on your next words. Turning your attention over to Kageyama, you open your eyes to look at him. "You were there when it happened, right?"

Kageyama stiffens the moment Y/L/N looks at him directly in the eyes. He tries to hide his tenseness when he avoids her gaze. "Yeah." His answer is short and blunt.

"Did Hinata really kiss her back?" Y/L/N's voice is a soft hush. The question itself is making her crumble. Kageyama hesitates for a moment to tell her how passionately Hinata kissed Yachi.

_But what's the use of wording things delicately for her?_

He's not one to sugar coat his words anyway. Even if it's for a friend who's going through a heartache. Y/L/N will be fine once she goes through the hard part of the truth.

"Yeah. He did kiss her back. It seemed like a light switch was turned on the moment Yachi kissed him." Kageyama wears a scowl on his face when he replays the scene in his mind. "I also heard their conversation prior to their kiss but it's not my business to tell."

He flicks his dark blue eyes over to her glossed over ones. "Hinata has to tell you the all the details. After you hear his part of the story, you can have a clearer mindset of where you want your relationship to go."

Kageyama extends his hand and picks up her phone. "Call him. You shouldn't be here unless you want Hinata to catch the wrong idea."

Everything Kageyama is saying is true. You fight back the urge to be stubborn about the situation. You're thankful for Kageyama's bluntness for once. Taking your phone from his hand, you hover over your missed calls and text messages from Hinata.

The last text message he sent is a map of his current location. With the following words, "I'll wait here as long as I have to. Please give me a chance to explain everything."

You clench your hand against your phone.

The location is one of your favorite cafes.

Exhaling slowly, you stand yourself up from the sofa. "Thanks for the pep talk Kageyama. I'll meet up with Hinata."

Kageyama slowly stands up from the sofa and walks you out towards the foyer. You look up at him after sliding your flats on. "You should head back to campus. I'm sure your admirers are looking for you. Don't make anyone cry too much today." A faint smile forms on your face and you see yourself out of the door.

Kageyama watches the door close behind Y/L/N. She shouldn't have the time to worry about others when she's also in pain. He wonders if she'll be okay after her and Hinata discuss everything. But it's none of his business.

He turns around and walks over to the kitchen counter. The chocolates from earlier sit on his counter top. He opens the bag and takes a piece out to eat.

His comment yesterday about the chocolate was purposely blunt.

Her chocolates are delicious and easily melts on his tongue. But he couldn't tell that to her with a straight face. She'll get too big headed if he complimented her like that.

Kageyama shakes his head and snickers under his breath. He grabs his belongings to head back to campus.


	5. Let's start from the beginning

Hinata stares at his phone. The missed calls and read text messages from Y/L/N haunts him. He bites down harshly on his bottom lip and wonders if he should call her again. The caller id flashes Yachi's name and he frowns in response. 

If he turned his back on Yachi like Kageyama said, none of this would happen. But it did and he gave in to the temptation. The temptation of kissing his first love. The girl who he fell for first and the same girl who broke his heart when she rejected him. Now he's that very person who's becoming Y/L/N's first heartache. 

Hinata forces his eyes shut and angrily slides his phone into his pocket. He leans his back against his seat. Images of his shared kiss with Yachi invades his mind. He erases it quickly and the next image he sees is the distraught expression Y/L/N formed when he confessed.

Weakness and guilt consumes him when he thinks about her. 

**He's the worst boyfriend on Earth.**

The windchimes above the café door jingles and the barista at the front greets the guest. 

"Hinata." A soft voice calls out to him. The voice he ached to hear again. 

He flutters his eyes open and jolts up from his chair making his seat tip over. A loud clatter echoes in the café and Hinata apologizes before he picks his chair back up.

"Y/L/N." He whispers her name with a smile on his lips. He didn't think she would show up but she stands right before him. He pulls the chair out in front of him and she murmurs a quick thank you. 

Anyone can easily tell that she's been crying. Her eyes are red and they're slightly puffy compared to earlier this morning. A frown seems to be her permanent expression. 

"Do you want a drink or anything? I'll get it for you." Hinata makes light conversation but she shakes her head in response.

"Let's just talk." She speaks curtly. Her eyes avoid his brown ones and she's closed off by her body behavior. Hinata bites his inner cheek and nods. He runs his slender fingers through his orange hair. No matter what he says at this point, it will hurt her. He has no one else to blame but himself. 

Clearing his throat, he parts his lips slightly. "Let's see...where should I start."

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

𝔽𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕙𝕞𝕒𝕟 𝕐𝕖𝕒𝕣

"Meet our assistant manager, Yachi Hitoka." Kiyoko wears a smile when she introduces a short blonde haired girl with brown eyes. The girl nervously raises a hand to greet herself. "I-I don't know much about volleyball but I hope to learn as quickly as possible! Please bare with me!" She forces her eyes shut and bows to the group. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya whisper among themselves. "She's pretty cute." Nishinoya smirks.

Daichi overhears their conversation and loudly clears his throat. Asahi awkwardly chuckles and smiles at the girl. "Welcome to the team Yachi. I hope we won't be a nuisance to you."

"We?" Kageyama and Tsukishima both speak in unison. They glare at each other for saying the same thing. Yamaguchi shyly scratches the back of his head and softly chuckles. 

"Come on guys. Let's focus on practice." Daichi claps his hands together to get the team back in focus. They hurry off onto the court besides Hinata. He lingers a bit, staring at the new assistant manager. 

_She's really cute._

He admires her eagerness to learn about volleyball. 

She notices a pair of eyes on her and Hinata stiffens when she catches him staring. He quickly turns around to run off to the center court, a blush forming on his face.

\- - - -

"Hinata!" 

It's been three months since Yachi's been their assistant manager. She's growing comfortable around the team and each time she calls out his name, he freezes in place. A harsher voice calls out Hinata's name. "IDIOT! HINATA! THE BALL!" Kageyama yells out. 

Instead of slamming the ball back over the net, Hinata freezes mid jump. The ball makes contact with his face and he falls on his butt. The practice game comes to a halt after Hinata's accident. 

Yachi hurries over to his side and worry clouds her face. "Are you alright? Did I distract you just then? Sorry." She rambles from her nervousness and her hand hovers by his shoulder when he sits up. She squeaks when blood drips down from Hinata's nose. 

Hinata groans from the pain and raises his hand to his nose. He pulls his hand away to look at his blood stained fingers. Yachi hurries up to her feet and runs over to grab a towel from the bench. She returns back to his side and hands it to him. "Should we go to the nurse's office?" Her frantic voice and worried expression makes his heart waver.

_When did he start feeling this way towards Yachi?_

"I'm fine. It's just a nose bleed." Hinata tries to reassure her with light laughter.

"Dumbass." Kageyama walks over to Hinata, towering over him. "If you can't focus, sit out the game." He crosses his arms with a scowl on his face.

Yachi looks up at Kageyama with furrowed brows. She's not one to talk back but today she did. "K-Kageyama. Don't be so mean."

Kageyama scoffs in response. "You can't talk either. You're the one that distracted him. Why did you call his name in the middle of the match for?"

She quickly closes her parting lips and casts her eyes to the side. "W-Well!"

Uninterested, Kageyama walks away. "Let's just practice our tosses." He speaks to the others who nod in agreement. They leave Hinata alone with Yachi. Hinata nervously looks over at Yachi. His heart raced the moment she stood up against Kageyama. 

_She's really cool._

"Why did you call out to me anyway?" Hinata pulls the towel away from his nose. The bleeding seems to stop for now. Yachi beams when she remembers the reasoning. "There's a new student in my class today and she doesn't have many friends. I was thinking of introducing her to you. Since you're so outgoing and you seem to know how to make others comfortable." 

_Is it that important that she had to call out to him in the middle of the game for?_

Not only is she really cute and cool, she's also kindhearted. Other's would probably ignore the new student or hesitate to introduce themselves to them. 

"Sure, where is she?" Hinata slowly stands up. "Did she already leave for the day?"

Yachi shakes her head, standing up to pat her skirt. "She told me she'd wait for me until practice is over. I think she's off reading somewhere." 

_Reading?_

That's definitely something Hinata doesn't do to kill time.

"Let's go look for her then." Hinata flashes a grin to Yachi and she hesitates to leave the gym. "Are you sure? You didn't practice a lot today." 

"It's alright. The others won't let me join their practice even if I tried. Let's find that classmate of yours. I'm sure she feels lonely right now. Let me change out of this gym uniform and then we can go look for her." Hinata hurries out of the gym and he walks towards the locker room but he stops midway when he notices a girl resting her head on a book at a picnic table by the courtyard.

_Is that possibly the girl Yachi mentioned?_

"Oh! There she is." Yachi smiles when she notices the girl. Hinata looks down at his gym uniform for a second but decides to change his clothes later. 

"Let's go say hi." Hinata flashes a smile at Yachi. She returns his smile with her own. 

At that moment he feels his heart skip. 

_Damn, she looks beautiful smiling._

Hinata and Yachi quietly approach the sleeping girl. The closer they reach her, Hinata quickly notices that the girl is quite cute. The book she seems to be sleeping on looks like a study book and not a fictional story book. 

A book about medicine. 

_Is she perhaps interested in the medical field?_

Yachi carefully shakes the girls shoulders. "Y/L/N, you shouldn't sleep out here." Her soft voice wakes the girl up. Her eyes slowly flutter open and her eyes make contact with Hinata. He forms a gentle smile and raises a hand to say hello. 

She jolts up the moment her vision clears. Raising her book up, she hides her redden face behind it. Yachi giggles under her breath when she hears a faint apology. "I want to introduce you to someone Y/L/N. This is Hinata. He's the super friendly volleyball player I mentioned to you earlier today." 

Hinata blushes at the thought that Yachi spoke about him to her classmate. He wonders what she might've said about him. Good things, hopefully.

"It's nice to meet you Y/L/N. I'm Hinata." He speaks cheerfully at the shy girl. Y/L/N slowly lowers the book away from her face and her brows furrow together in worry. She quickly opens her schoolbag to pull out a tissue. Hesitantly, she stands up and dabs it against Hinata's upper lip. 

Hinata hitches his breath from the sudden closeness. Their eyes make contact and she tenses up from being under his gaze. "S-Sorry, your nose was bleeding. I'm sure you can do this yourself so..." She waits for Hinata to take the tissue from her hand before lowering her hand back to her side. 

Yachi coo's and teases towards Y/L/N for her bold actions. 

Starting from that day forward, the three would spend their free time together. Hinata's feelings towards Yachi would evolve and little did he know Y/L/N's feelings for him was growing just as fast.

\- - - -

It was Christmas day when Hinata decided to confess his feelings for Yachi.

He saved up money to buy a sterling silver bracelet with a star pendant to match the star clips she would wear in her hair. 

He nervously waits at the park for her arrival. His heart races thunderously against his chest. Alone with his thoughts makes him anxious. 

_What if she didn't feel the same way? How would he react?_

He shakes his head of such depressing thoughts. He'll react accordingly to how things pan out. But he mentally prays that she feels the same way.

"Hinata!" A cheerful voice calls out to him from the entrance of the park. Hinata stands up from the fountain that he's sitting by. He waves his hand up enthusiastically towards her. She wore a beautiful Christmas dress underneath her camel colored coat. He wondered who she dressed up for. Whoever that person is, is definitely lucky. 

"Sorry, did you wait long?" Yachi catches her breath when she stands in front of Hinata. Hinata waves a hand in front of his face. "No, not at all." The two sit down by the fountain. 

"So, why did you call me out here for? Shouldn't you be with your parents?" Yachi smiles from ear to ear. 

"What about you?" Hinata chuckles and Yachi giggles in response. 

"I'm planning to go back home after this." Yachi pulls a present out of her coat pocket. She extends a box towards Hinata. He struggles to take her present out of his pocket. Awkwardly chuckling, he extends her gift out and the two trade their gifts.

"Open yours first." Yachi gently holds onto her gift and anticipates Hinata's reaction to his. He doesn't waste a second to pull the ribbon off of the box. 

_What did Yachi get him?_

He's thankful for any gift from her. Even if it's just a hand written card. 

The moment he lifts the lid off the box, he notices a watch inside. From the looks of it, it's definitely not cheap. His eyes widen and he gasps in surprise. Yachi takes the watch out and fastens the straps around Hinata's wrist. 

Hinata moves his wrist back and forth, admiring the watch. "Thank you Yachi. Now I won't be late for anything again." She smiles brightly from his words. "Now, your turn. Open your gift." Hinata's mood is on cloud nine from his present. Yachi nervously pops the lid off of her present and her eyes widen in response. 

It's uncanny how the two got each other an item to wear on their wrist. 

"T-There's a star!" Yachi's silent squeal is absolutely adorable when she stares at the bracelet. 

"Just like the one in your hair." Hinata speaks softly with a smile. She blushes when she looks over at Hinata's smiling face. "Here, let me put it on for you." Hinata takes the bracelet out of the box. His fingers graze against her skin and his fingers tremble furiously.

"Are you okay Hinata?" Yachi grows worried when she notices Hinata struggling to clasp the bracelet on. 

"Yeah." He curtly responds but he quickly takes back his answer. "Actually, no." Hinata exhales slowly. "There's another reason why I called you out here." He manages to clasp the bracelet on and he pulls his hand away to look at Yachi. "I'm not sure if you've noticed already but...Yachi." 

The sound of his heartbeat pounds in his eardrums and his hand starts to grow clammy. "Yachi, I like you." 

He watches her brown eyes widen in surprise. Her cheeks redden deeper and it's not from the cold air. "I've liked you probably since the moment I saw you." Hinata continues his confession. "Every time you're around, it feels like a breath of fresh air and I can't get enough of it. My favorite time of the day is when I could see you." He pauses to let her mind process everything. 

Yachi's eyes waver and she casts them to the side. "I...I see." She musters a response. 

Hinata's heart sinks from her lackluster response. His face starts to pale when the worst possible scenario is happening to him. Yachi doesn't seem happy to hear his confession. 

She awkwardly tucks her hair behind her ear. "The thing is...I don't think I'm ready to date anyone right now. Are you sure the one you don't like is Y/L/N?"

_Y/L/N? No. His feelings are wavering for Yachi and Yachi alone._

"No. Why would you say something like that?" Hinata knits his brows together, feeling the rejection slowly seep in. 

"She's much better than I am. Smart, pretty, and reserved. The innocent type." Yachi mumbles under her breath. "The one you should date is her. Not me." 

"Why? The one I like is you Yachi. Are you diverting my feelings away because you're not ready? I'll wait until you are." Hinata raises his voice sharply, annoyed now. 

"No. That's stupid Hinata. You could be waiting for years."

"I'm okay with that if it's for you Yachi." 

"Are you even listening to yourself right now Hinata? We're young. There's plenty of time for us to fall in love with each other in the future." 

Hinata couldn't wrap his mind around Yachi's explanation. 

_Is it possible she wants to date someone else and couldn't tell him?_

_Is she the type of girl to loosely date others?_

Whatever it is, Hinata feels frustrated and hurt to be rejected like this. 

"So you want me to date Y/L/N?" Hinata speaks lowly, his eyes glaring through Yachi. She doesn't utter a word. Their conversation ends just like that. Without looking back, Hinata leaves Yachi behind.

The thing is, Hinata was blinded by anger and pain to not notice the queues Yachi made. She wanted Hinata to fight for her agreement but things didn't end up that way. 

Hinata walks back home with the tears stinging his eyes. His vision is a blur and he's amazed he made it home without any accidents. He stops short when he notices a figure leaning against a streetlight in front of his house. 

He wipes his tears away and rubs his eyes to get a better look.

_Y/L/N?_

Her nose and the tip of her ears are redden from the cold. Her lips tremble and she's tightly holding onto a bag. 

_How long did she wait outside for?_

Hinata forgets his pain for a moment to hurry over to her. "Y/L/N!" He calls out her name and halts in front of her. "What are you doing out here? You could've texted me that you were waiting for me." 

Her eyes shyly look away from his and she extends the bag to him. "I wanted to surprise you." Hinata lowers his eyes to see how pale her hands are from the cold. A frown forms on his face when he takes the gift from her.

"I didn't get you anything...sorry." Hinata apologizes but she waves her hands in front of her. 

"It's alright. I didn't tell you I was getting you anything. So don't feel bad." She quickly tries to comfort him. "I just hope you like it." A hesitant expression paints her face and Hinata reaches into the bag. A soft material meets his skin and he pulls out an orange scarf. 

_There doesn't seem to be a tag anywhere on the scarf so does that mean she knit this herself?_

Hinata shoots his eyes over to her in amazement. "Did you knit this yourself?" 

Y/L/N shyly nods her head and a small smile forms on her face. "I did. I hope it looks okay. It's my first time knitting something so large..." Her words trail off into a silence and Hinata happily wraps it around his neck. His mood lightens up from Y/L/N's gift. 

_She's really kind._

Hinata's never noticed how kind Y/L/N is because his attention was pulled away by Yachi. The thought of Yachi makes him depressed again. Clearing his thoughts away, he smiles at Y/L/N. "Thank you Y/L/N. I love it." 

Her face brightens from his comment and she blushes. "I-I'm glad. Well...I should head back home now before my parents and brother worry. Merry Christmas Hinata." She quickly runs off before Hinata has a moment to say his farewell.

After his confession with Yachi, the two distanced from each other but remained friends around Y/L/N. His heartache eventually healed by the warmth he received from Y/L/N.

Slowly, bit by bit, Hinata grown to adore every little thing Y/L/N did. 

His rejection from Yachi soon became a confession to Y/L/N months later.


	6. Thank you, Kageyama

You stare blankly at the table in front of you. Hinata was your number one while you were probably his number two.

_Did he fall in love with you genuinely or did he do so because Yachi said for him to?_

Learning about everything only makes your feelings more conflicted. 

"Did...did you date me because Yachi suggested it?" Your heart aches when you tremble out the question. If you are to learn that the reason you two became a couple is all because of Yachi-- your entire relationship will be hard to swallow. 

"No!" Hinata speaks louder than he anticipated. His hands slam against the table and a few curious eyes flick their attention over to the two of you. Hinata lowers his head and mutters out an apology. "Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice." He scratches the side of his cheek and nibbles his bottom lip. 

You can only stare at him. Nothing he says will change how heartbroken you currently feel. His actions have still been acted upon. Mustering the last confidence you have left in you, you part your lips slightly to ask him another question.

"Do you like her still?" 

Anxiety crawls into your palms and you feel a tingle run through your body. You hold your breath to anticipate Hinata's answer. 

He must still have some kind of feeling for her.

_Why else would he kiss her back?_

You only ask him this question to feel the pain all at once. Of course you know the answer already. He didn't need to tell you. You just wanted to hear him admit his feelings.

Hinata casts his brown eyes down to the table. His shoulders slump and a mixture of pain and trouble forms on his face. 

_Is this a test from Y/L/N?_

_If he answers wrong, would this end everything?_

But she knows him well. His honest nature will overpower the urge to lie. 

Hinata takes a moment to think about the question. But his silence is just another form of an answer. 

**If he truly does love you, he wouldn't hesitate to say no.**

"You don't have to look so troubled Hinata. You've already given me the answer just now." You speak softly while raising up from your seat. Staring down at your right ring finger, you grimace at the sight of the ring Hinata bought you for your third year anniversary. 

Unwillingly, you take the ring off. "I never did like stars anyway. I'm more of a moon girl." You stare at the star diamond ring. Hinata's face pales when he sees you place the ring in front of him. "I'm sure Yachi's finger can fit this ring. Make sure you give this to her." 

Without waiting to hear Hinata's response, you hurry out of the café. You can feel the tears sting the corner of your eyes and you'll be damned to let Hinata see you cry for him. He's paralyzed in his seat when he hears the door close with the windchimes echoing behind him.

_It's over. Their relationship ended on their four year anniversary._

Hinata clenches his teeth and covers his face with his palms. He quietly screams into them as the tears stream down his face. 

You idle in front of the café with tears falling down onto the concrete. Inhaling sharply, you wipe your tears away and stare at the sky. 

_Where should you go now?_

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You've walked aimlessly around the streets of Tokyo for half an hour now. With an empty mind, swollen eyes, and a tearstained face you find yourself back at the university campus. The campus is more lively compared to earlier this morning. Students are going to and from to their next class or heading home for the day. 

You reach into your purse to grab your phone to look at the time. It's only 1PM. The library is still open for five hours. 

Not wanting to cry more to the point of exhaustion, you decide to study. A group of girls run past you, not noticing your presence when they hurry off to their destination. Your eyes flick over to their location and you notice a small crowd forming by the gym. 

It wouldn't surprise you if they're waiting for Kageyama or some other volleyball player like Tsukishima. The two are quite popular despite their cold attitudes. 

Not wanting to stay around to find out who it is, you focus on heading to the library. But someone calls out to you. 

"Y/L/N."

You hesitate to turn around. This voice belonged to the person you thought you could trust. 

_Yachi._

Frozen in place, you clench your hands into fists before turning around to look at her. Yachi's face stiffens the moment she sees your redden eyes. She bites her inner cheek and casts her eyes to the side.

"So he told you." She mutters under her breath. 

A fire flickers in your chest and a surge of annoyance floods within you. You've never felt such hatred towards someone until now. 

Not a trace of guilt paints on her face when she raises her eyes up to look at you. "I'm assuming you two broke up?" 

"Why." 

You ignore her question with a question of your own.

"Why did you kiss Hinata? Why did you act like nothing happened last night? Do you not feel guilty for kissing your best friends boyfriend?" The softness of your voice slowly rises louder and louder. "Yachi, why?! Aren't we friends? Friends don't do that to each other." You cry out to her with redden cheeks. 

She scoffs and takes a step closer to you. "First of all. Hinata always had feelings for me. Before, during, and after his relationship with you." 

Her cruel words feels like sharp arrows hitting your chest. You stare at her in disbelief. This cruel tone of hers is not one you recognize. She wears a lopsided grin when she grips your jaw with her hand. "I also only befriending you because I pitied you. You were a new student who enrolled a month after everyone else." 

Hearing the truth from Yachi makes you rethink everything about your friendship. You're unable to form a response as you try to wrap your mind around her words. A hand reaches out to grip Yachi's wrist. 

A low growl speaks from beside you. "Let go of Y/L/N." 

Both Yachi and you look up to see the owner of the voice. The person who's formed a crowd by the gym is Kageyama. His other hand is full of gift bags from the girls earlier. Yachi scoffs and glares at Kageyama the moment she makes eye contact with him. 

"Must be nice to have somebody protect you Y/L/N." Yachi clicks her tongue. She releases her grip on your jaw and Kageyama lets go of her wrist.

"Are you here to beat Y/L/N down while she's vulnerable? Don't you have anything else to do Yachi?" Kageyama is the one to be angry now. His piercing dark blue eyes drill holes into Yachi. You notice her slight nervousness from Kageyama's interrogation. 

She turns around and leaves the two of you after muttering a 'whatever' under her breath. Flipping her hair behind her, she leaves the campus. You lower your eyes when you see her leave. Kageyama drags out a sigh when he turns his attention over to you.

"Don't let that shorty bully you Y/L/N." His tight knit brows turn into furrowed ones when he sees Y/L/N cry quietly beside him. She looks completely hopeless and abused mentally today. 

"I know." She whimpers out. Her shoulders shudder and she weakly repeats herself. "I know..." 

Kageyama slumps his shoulders and sighs. "Why are you back here anyway? Did you bail out on seeing Hinata?" Kageyama watches Y/L/N wipe her tears away and sniffle. She looks up to him with a deep frown. 

"We broke up."

Kageyama's eyebrow twitches and he's breathless. He was so sure that Y/L/N would find a way to forgive Hinata. But whatever Hinata said must've drove her away from the thought. 

"He still has lingering feelings for Yachi. I can't continue a relationship with him knowing that I'll be the second girl on his mind and not the first." She bites down on her lip harshly to feel a different kind of pain. Distracting her mind, she avoids crying again. 

Kageyama senses how heartbroken Y/L/N is from her tone. He couldn't take a portion of her pain away even if he wanted to. Unsure what to tell her, he scrunches his nose. 

"Are you hungry? You wanted take out earlier. We can get some fast food and eat it at a park." He raises the many gift bags in his hand. "I'm sure there's plenty of dessert here for the two of us to eat after." You cast your eyes over to the colorful gift bags that Kageyama raises up. He's definitely captured many hearts this year. But he always has. 

"You don't have a Valentines date today, Kageyama?" 

He grimaces at Y/L/N's question, scrunching his face together. "Date? I have a date with volleyball practice later this afternoon if that's what you're implying." 

"N-Not exactly. But I expect nothing less from you Kageyama." You manage to lightheartedly laugh. 

"Are we going to get food or not? Because I'm starving." Kageyama changes the conversation and he starts to leave you behind. You shake your head and stare at Kageyama's back. 

_Thank you Kageyama. For being surprisingly dependable._


	7. You're first

"So...do you remember the girls faces you've received gifts from?" You lower your strawberry milk carton besides Kageyama's milk carton. He takes a bite of chocolate from one of the gift bags and shakes his head. 

"I told them right then and there that I won't be giving them anything on White Day." 

You lightheartedly laugh under your breath, shaking your head. "Of course you did." Kageyama extends the box of chocolates to you but seeing chocolate right now is the last thing you want to eat. "You can have it. They got it for you." 

Kageyama lowers his eyes to the box of chocolates and murmurs something under his breath. You barely catch it. "Yours taste better than store bought." 

Raising your eyebrow, you lean forward from the picnic table. "What did you just say Kageyama? Was that a compliment just now?" 

His eyes widen briefly, alarmed that you heard his hushed whisper. He pretends to furrow his brows together and extends his hand to gently push your head back. "No." Kageyama responds with clench teeth.

A warm laughter erupts from your lips and the sound calms yours and Kageyama's nerves. "You're never truthful to yourself Kageyama. Do you not like complimenting others? Is there a reason for it?" 

Kageyama casts his eyes down to the chocolate box, his lips tightly sealed. He's just not comfortable with flattering someone else with words. Talking in general isn't a strong point for him. If he had to pick between talking or physically showing what's on his mind, he'd choose the latter. 

"It's just weird. You should know that by now."

"I do. But, it would be nice to hear you say something nice to me once in a while. Otherwise I'd feel like you're just using me to keep you company." Her words falter a bit from her last sentence. She wears a deep frown when her mind lingers back to depressing thoughts. 

Kageyama feels a moment of panic when he sees Y/L/N's fallen face. 

_Damn her for making him feel anxious like this._

"If that were the case, I'd just spend time alone Y/L/N. You can say some mean things too, you know?" Kageyama pulls her cheek out of irritation. 

You're thrown off by Kageyama's slight ' _affection_ '. This kind of anger is different from the others. It's the kind of anger over a friend. 

"You're right. You prefer to be alone most of the time. Thank you for allowing me this time slot." You make a light joke and feel his fingers release their hold on your cheek. He scoffs and raises the milk carton straw back to his lips. Despite being angry, he doesn't look intimidating when he's holding the milk carton. 

A smile curls on your lips when you look at him. "You look like an upset child Kageyama. It's kind of cute and funny to see." 

Hearing Y/L/N call him cute and funny causes him to choke on the milk he's swallowing. He lowers the milk carton down and narrows his eyes on her. "You're teasing me a bit too much right now Y/L/N." 

"Sorry. I shouldn't tease you to distract myself from my shattered heart." She speaks a bit sarcastically, a pained smile on her face. She glances over to her phone and notices the time. 

You couldn't stay outside forever. Eventually, you have to head back to your apartment to get some rest. You only hope Yachi isn't there. Collecting your trash together, you stand up and walk over to a garbage and recycling bin and toss your empty food inside. Running your fingers through your hair, you look up to Kageyama. 

"I should head back. Thank you for keeping me company today Kageyama." You muster to form a small smile to him. He quietly looks at you, his eyes look distracted as his mind tries to piece together a reply. 

_He's really struggling to say something._

Not wanting to make him feel pressured to find the correct words to say, you raise a hand up to say bye. The moment you turn your back to him is when he snaps out of his thoughts. He reaches for your wrist to stop you. Your wavering eyes stare at his hand before you move your gaze upwards to his dark blue eyes. 

"Call me if you need anything." He speaks with a serious face that then falters when he casts his eyes to the side. He scrunches his nose slightly and you notice the tip of his ears redden. A genuine smile plasters on your face. 

_That must've took everything he had in him to say._

With your free hand, you gently place it over Kageyama's extended one. You give his hand a gentle squeeze and nod your head. "What if I call during your practice?" 

"Then I'll stop." Kageyama raises his eyes back over to you. He replies quickly with a stern look. "I know it's surprising but I know what to prioritize first. You come first before volleyball Y/L/N." His low voice meets your ears and you feel a moment of paralysis. 

You couldn't believe your ears. 

Kageyama said something really surprising and it seems like the two of you are both shocked. An awkward silence fills the conversation and you two frantically pull your hands back to your sides. 

Your cheek lightens a shade pink while you tuck your hair behind your ear. "I must be really special if **THE** Kageyama puts me first over his love of volleyball." You lighten the air between you and Kageyama stifles in his spot. 

"Whatever. Just get home safely." Kageyama mutters with a scowl on his face, he forces one hand into his pocket. 

Giggling, you raise your hand to say goodbye again before turning your back to him. 

_You're first, huh?_


	8. You're their friend

"So, what have you guys been up to? Being studious university students I hope?" Daichi lowers the beer from his lips and sets it down on the wooden table.

Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Daichi, and Suga share a table at a sushi restaurant. The other previous members of the volleyball team couldn't make it to their monthly meet up due to their classes or jobs.

A darkness looms over Hinata. His usual brightness in his eyes and smile are nonexistent.

Suga notices the lack of attention from him. He places a salmon sushi on Hinata's plate to grab his attention. "Everything alright Hinata? You seem out of it."

"He's been like that for two weeks." Tsukishima speaks bluntly as he extends his chopsticks towards one of the many sushi's in front of him.

Yamaguchi forms a weak smile to explain further. "Y/L/N and him broke up on their fourth anniversary."

Suga and Daichi both raise their eyebrows with widen eyes. "Is that so? Did something happen?" Daichi turns his eyes over to Hinata. A grimace forms on Hinata's face, his hands cover his face.

Neither Tsukishima or Yamaguchi can answer Daichi. Hinata will definitely get a scolding once he tells them the reason.

"He cheated on her." Kageyama who has no filter, doesn't bother holding back the truth.

Hinata lowers his head against the table besides Kageyama. "You like to be a pain in the ass, don't you Kageyama?" Hinata mutters in a soft whisper.

A devilish smirk forms on Kageyama's face and he chuckles lightly. Suga and Daichi both look baffled from the reasoning.

"C-Cheat?" Suga stammers out the word. "Hinata of all people? That doesn't sound right." Suga looks over to Hinata who's not defending himself. He slowly raises his head up and runs his fingers through his orange hair.

Daichi looks at Hinata with disappointment. He admired the twos relationship the moment the two became a couple. Their personalities melded well together. Y/L/N was someone who could balance out Hinata's energetic self with her calm natured presence.

"Care to explain Hinata?" Daichi's intimidating stern tone sends a chill down Hinata's spine. His throat becomes dry as he swallows his saliva. With quivering lips, Hinata begins to tell his two seniors the entire situation.

Two empty beers later, Daichi slams his third one against the table. Everyone flinches besides Tsukishima. The blonde haired boy crosses his arms and leans back in his seat to watch the show unravel before him.

"So let me get this straight. Yachi was your first love but she wasn't ready to be in a relationship. You then dated Y/L/N after developing feelings for her." Daichi slowly sort his thoughts aloud. "But, after all your years with Y/L/N...a single kiss from Yachi made your heart waver?"

Hinata nods his head slowly. Hearing his actions aloud only makes him feel worse.

**A single kiss shattered a four year relationship.**

Suga reaches across the table and grabs Hinata by his shirt collar. The others are thrown off by his behavior. "Hinata are you an idiot?! I'm sure you already know you are. But...what the fuck?!"

Daichi pulls Suga back to his seat, prying his clenched fingers off of Hinata. "Suga." Daichi's low tone snaps Suga back from his anger.

"Have you talked to her recently?" Daichi eyes Hinata who shakes his head. "Yachi's told me she's holed herself up in her room."

"So you're still contacting Yachi?" Tsukishima questions the idea.

"Not in the way you're thinking." Hinata corrects Tsukishima. "I'm avoiding any contact with her. She's the last person I want to be alone with right now." A frown deepens on Hinata's face. His emotions for her are still indescribable. He didn't love Yachi the same way he did before. But there's definitely a pull of his heartstrings for her. A faint one. But the time to think about how he feels about her is inappropriate during this sensitive time for him and Y/L/N.

Hinata ruffles his hair and stands up from his seat. "Sorry, I need a moment to cool off. Being interrogated like this is making me hate myself further." He leaves before the others can say anything about it. 

"So, Kageyama." Daichi turns his attention over to Kageyama who's acting like usual. "You're not so innocent in this problem either. What's your relationship with Y/L/N?" 

Kageyama knits his brows together, lowering his chopsticks down. "Her friend."

"Isn't Hinata also your friend? You seem to be lending Y/L/N a shoulder more than him." Daichi raises an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly. Suga and Yamaguchi stare at Kageyama in anticipation for his answer. 

"You like her, don't you?" Tsukishima loosely tosses the idea out in the air. 

_Like Y/L/N?_

The thought never crossed Kageyama's mind.

"Is it weird to just be friends with the opposite sex without having any feelings towards them?" Kageyama turns his attention over to Tsukishima with a scrunched face. Tsukishima shrugs and wears a smug grin. "I guess not if it's you we're talking about. I'm sure you don't know a single thing about romance." 

"Says the one who's also a virgin!" Kageyama spits out in anger. His voice is a bit too loud and he catches the attention of the other people dining in the restaurant. Tsukishima's smug falters the moment he hears Kageyama's outburst. 

"You little bit--" Tsukishima's brows furrow together and he clenches his teeth. Yamaguchi quickly pulls Tsukishima back while Suga extends a hand across the table to grip onto Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Who said it was a good idea for these two to sit next to each other?" Suga mutters out under his breath. Daichi clears his throat to get Kageyama's attention. "So Y/L/N is a friend?" 

Kageyama bites down on his lower lip. "Yes, Y/L/N is a friend of mine. Just like how you guys are my..." His dark blue eyes glare at Tsukishima. "Friends." 

Tsukishima huffs out from Kageyama's words, avoiding his eyes. Yamaguchi faintly smiles with a shake to his head. 

"What kind of idiot would I be if I wasn't there for her? She did nothing wrong. Hinata is the one that cheated on her. I can't support him for that." Kageyama continues to speak while Suga loosens his grip on Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Even so, you should be the friend that lectures Hinata about his wrong doings. He needs somebody to lean on just as much as Y/L/N. Your friends with the both of them. Not just Y/L/N." Daichi sighs under his breath. "The same saying goes for all of us. We're friends with both of them. I'm sure it's a bit awkward to approach them right now, but they need our support." 

Everyone casts their eyes down to the table with slight nods. 

"Should one of us go check on Hinata?" Suga looks at the front door of the restaurant. Kageyama purses his lips and volunteers himself. He grumbles under his breath and stands up from his seat to head outside. 

The moment he steps outside, his eyes roll. He knew he should've stayed inside. The person he makes eye contact with first is Yachi. She coincidentally walks towards the restaurant but purposely walks past Kageyama. 

"Hinata. Strange to see you here." She speaks in a soft tone towards Hinata who's leaning against the exterior of the restaurant. He doesn't notice Yachi when his eyes stare at a photo of Y/L/N. Her bright smile makes his heart ache. 

He doesn't deserve to think about her. She's probably too depressed to eat properly and it's all his fault. 

Yachi waves a hand in front of Hinata's face and he falters from being spooked. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Yachi standing in front of him. "What are you doing here Yachi?" 

She shrugs, an innocent smile on her face. "It's the weekend. I made plans with an old friend of mine so I'm heading there now." Hinata aches to ask her about Y/L/N and she can easily tell what he's thinking about from his forlorn expression. "You know Hinata...I'm here if you need anything. I'll come running the moment you call for me." 

"No. He doesn't need you to keep him company. You're the very reason why he's like this." Kageyama interjects into the conversation. Hinata's eyes widen briefly when he sees Kageyama stand beside him. "Let's head back inside Hinata. The others are worried about you." 

Kageyama waits for Hinata to go inside first before he has a word with Yachi. His eyes darken when he glares at Yachi directly. "You should hurry and meet this _'friend'_ of yours. I hope they're not in a relationship either. Before you ruin that one too." He clicks his tongue and turns around to walk back inside.

Irritated and insulted, Yachi grabs onto Kageyama's wrist. Annoyance surges Kageyama's body when he feels Yachi's hand on him. He's quick to pull his hand away from her. 

"You're such a dick Kageyama!" Yachi yells out. 

"Call me whatever you want Yachi. At least I'm not a sneaky two faced bitch that ruined a relationship and friendship over a guy you weren't ready to settle down with." His cold tone sends Yachi into fury but she couldn't mutter a retort back. 

_It's because Kageyama was right._


	9. One sided

"Thanks for helping me back there Kageyama." Hinata finds his voice as the two walk out of the restaurant together. The two live in the same apartment building so it would be weird for Kageyama to leave without Hinata.

Kageyama nods in response. He's too embarrassed to say you're welcome to him. It's out of his vocabulary anyway. 

A silence fills their conversation with the ambiance sound of the city. 

"Say...Kageyama." Hinata musters up the courage to speak up again. The two slow down at a crosswalk and Hinata turns his attention over to Kageyama. "It's probably my imagination but." Hinata stops his sentence short. His lips part slightly and he inhales deeply before continuing. "You care about Y/L/N, right? Or else you wouldn't throw me under the bus so many times now." 

Kageyama scoffs in response. "Isn't it clearly obvious?" 

"Well, yeah. But." Hinata forms a fine line with his lips. "How much do you care about her? I've never seen you interact with her so much until now." 

Hinata's observation makes Kageyama short of breath. The crosswalk flashes 60 seconds for them to cross so that gives him 60 seconds to think of the right words to say. "Were you being considerate as my friend by giving us space?" Hinata continues to speak without waiting for Kageyama's answer. 

_That's partially correct._

He couldn't stand being with the two as they shower each other with love. It made him feel icky. Like he wasn't suppose to be there. So he'd avoid being a third wheel at all cost. 

But there was probably a deeper meaning to it all. An itching feeling he felt once before when he was alone with Y/L/N back in high school. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

𝒮𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝒴𝑒𝒶𝓇 𝑜𝒻 𝐻𝒾𝑔𝒽 𝒮𝒸𝒽𝑜𝑜𝓁

"Damn it coach Ukai." Kageyama grumbles when he stares at the paper his coach had given him. In bold letters it states that he's banned from the gym until his grades are at the bare minimum of passing. 

His brows knit together and he grows aggravated at the circumstance he's in. He crumbles the paper and tosses it behind him. But instead of tossing it directly into the trash bin he hits a student in the head with it.

"Ack!" A females voice squeaks out from behind him. Kageyama raises both brows and widens his eyes briefly.

_Did he accidentally hit someone with the crumbled paper he just tossed behind him?_

He turns around to see who he hit and to his surprise the person is Y/L/N. She bends down to pick up the paper ball. He notices her slowly unravel it and he panics. "Wait! Don't go reading peoples things."

She wears a slight smirk and unfolds the crumpled paper. "It belongs to the trash now. Or was suppose to until you hit me with it Kageyama." Her eyes glance over the paper and she giggles softly to herself. "To think our star setter is flunking his classes." 

Kageyama clenches his teeth together and grabs the paper from her. He balls it up again and correctly tosses it away.

"S-Shut up." Sulking and grumbling to himself, he tries to change up the conversation. "Where's Hinata? He's not glued to you today?" 

Y/L/N shakes her head and holds up a book. "I have some studying to do today. Hinata's not a fan of quiet places like the library so I'm going to be alone for the remainder of free period." 

"Oh." Is all Kageyama can say in response. Y/L/N awkwardly stands there, twirling her finger around her hair. She purses her lips, her eyes easily express that she wants to say something else but she's too nervous to ask Kageyama directly. 

He's not one to beat around the bush so he calls her out on it. "Is there something else you want to say before you go?" 

She perks up when he notices. Nodding her head with a small smile she points to her book. "I can help you study if you need help getting your grades up."

_Why would she do that for him?_

The two hardly are friends. They only know each other because of Hinata. 

"Is there a motive behind this?" Kageyama asks her with a steely gaze. She looks taken aback from his cold tone. 

"Not exactly. I just thought I could offer to help you study since we're friends. But, maybe I'm wrong?" Her words become a whisper and she apologizes for assuming their friendship. She tries to hold back the frown that easily plasters on her face. Unlike Kageyama, Y/L/N loosely shows her emotions. 

Kageyama bites his tongue when he realizes his words sound much harsher than he wanted it to appear. Y/L/N walks past him with her book closely embraced to her chest. She practically runs away from him. 

"Wait!" Kageyama shouts out to her but she doesn't stop. She only quickens her feet towards the library. Clicking his tongue, Kageyama hurries after her. 

_Was Y/L/N always this fast?_

She should rethink about joining a club and sign up for the track team. Kageyama manages to grab hold of her shoulder before she enters the library. "Did you not hear me say wait?" His chest heaves up and down harshly while he tries to catch his breath. Kageyama pinches the bridge of his nose. 

"I did." Y/L/N mutters under her breath.

"Then why did you keep running?" 

"To not get scolded by you again?" She innocently answers him with wavering eyes. He sighs under his breath. Y/L/N hasn't grown accustomed to his sharp tongue and it's not something she should grow used to. He's the one that needs to find better words and the correct tone to reply with. 

"I didn't mean to sound so mean." He purses his lips and hangs his head low. "Can you help me study? I need to get my grades up before our next volleyball game." 

"When is that?" She raises an eyebrow. 

Kageyama hesitates to reply to her. She patiently waits for his response and he slumps his shoulders with a dragged out sigh. "Two weeks from now." He quietly murmurs. 

"That soon?!" Y/L/N practically yells out. He's never heard her voice this loud before so it startles him a bit. She quickly clasps a hand over her lips and lowers her head to apologize. "Well, let's hurry inside and study. Which subject are you struggling with the most?"

Again, Kageyama hesitates to answer her. "All...All of them." 

Y/L/N warmheartedly giggles from his response. The sound of her giggle slightly eases Kageyama's frustration with himself. She holds the door open for him and urges him to head inside. "We should get as much studying time we can before free period is over then." 

Kageyama quietly nods his head and walks in first. The two find a table off to the corner of the library to study together. She takes a seat beside him to share the history book she's been holding onto. 

"Alright, let's focus on history for today. Your class should be having a test the same day as mine, so let's go over the current chapter together." She opens the book and flips it to the 13th chapter. Kageyama already loses interest when he sees the several paragraphs in front of him. His eyelids slowly heavy and he snaps awake when something pokes him in the cheek. 

He flutters his eyes open to see Y/L/N poke his cheek with the end of her pencil. 

"We haven't even started the first paragraph yet and you're already dozing off?" Y/L/N furrows her brows together when she looks at him. He groans and folds his arms together on the table. He rests his head on his arms. 

"History is so boring. Why do we have to learn about the past?" 

Y/L/N sighs. Her eyes return to the book in front of her, a smile forms on her face. "I think we should appreciate the past. If it isn't for the past, we wouldn't have evolved to where we are today. Imagine if volleyball was never created. What would you be doing today?" 

Kageyama notices how Y/L/N tries to engage his attention by comparing history to something he loves. He scoffs to avoid curling his lips into a smile. "Probably some other kind of sport." 

"But what if sports were never a thing?" 

"I guess I'll do nothing then." Kageyama shrugs. He raises his head up and unfolds his arm. Propping his elbow against the table, he leans his head on his palm. "Fine, you have a point. I'll try to focus." 

Y/L/N brightens in response and the two manage to finish the chapter before free period is over. The way Y/L/N would compare the past with today easily helps Kageyama understand the chapter. 

Throughout the week he would meet up with Y/L/N like this at the library and on the weekends the two would study at a café. This is the most time the two have spent together over the course of a year, nearly two years. 

Kageyama finishes solving the math problem of his assignment and lowers his pencil with a grin. "Can you look over my answers for me Y/L/N?" He raises his eyes up from his paper to see Y/L/N asleep across from him. 

She still holds onto her pencil but her eyes are closed and her chest heaves up and down slowly. Kageyama relaxes his shoulders and sighs quietly to himself. He stares at the notes beside him that Y/L/N specifically made just for him. 

She went above and beyond to make sure he would retain all the information for each subject. But she might've worked too hard if she easily falls asleep in public like this. Kageyama extends his hand to shake her awake but he stops short when he notices how beautiful she looks. 

He never noticed it before since he avoids her like the plague whenever Hinata is around. Startled by his thoughts, he pulls his hand away. He shouldn't think about Y/L/N like that. She's Hinata's girlfriend. Hinata, who he hates to admit-- is his friend.

Despite not letting his thoughts linger on Y/L/N, his heart has a mind of it's own when it beats rapidly. 

Scared, Kageyama quietly sits up from his seat to hurry to the bathroom to splash water on his face. He notices how red his face is when he looks in the mirror. 

Whatever his heart is doing, makes him annoyed.

_He shouldn't spend anymore time with Y/L/N alone like this._

Splashing more water on his face, Kageyama then pats his face dry with a paper towel before going back out to wake Y/L/N up. 

To his surprise, he didn't need to wake her up anymore. Hinata enters the café and spots Kageyama. He raises a finger to his lips when Kageyama notices him. He quietly walks over to Y/L/N and pulls the chair out from beside her. He then lightly presses a kiss to her forehead. 

Kageyama's throat dries when he watches Hinata wake her up with a kiss. He bites his lower lip harshly before returning to his seat across from the two. 

"Y/L/N, how are you helping Kageyama study if you're asleep?" Hinata whispers to her, running his fingers through her hair and tucking it behind her ear. She slowly opens her eyes and grumbles. The moment she sees Hinata she bolts awake. "H-Hinata?" Her face flushes red. Hinata chuckles when he sees her blushing face. 

"Did you have a good sleep, princess?" He strokes her hair once more before pulling his hand away. Kageyama clears his throat to announce to the two that he's still here. Y/L/N turns her attention over to Kageyama. Lowering her head, she apologizes profusely for falling asleep.

Kageyama slides his paper over to her. "Can you see if these are correct?" He speaks bluntly, casting his eyes to the side. 

"S-Sure." Y/L/N stammers out, taking the paper in her hand and scanning over it. With a wide smile, she looks over to Kageyama. "Surprisingly, they're all correct!"

"Surprisingly?" Kageyama scrunches his nose. She lightly laughs and returns his paper to him. 

"Sorry Kageyama. I was worried you wouldn't pick up my teaching quickly. But, you surprised me. You'll easily raise your grades up in time for the volleyball game." 

Hinata grabs Kageyama's paper and looks over it. "Did he really get these all right?" Kageyama snatches his paper back, embarrassed to let Hinata see it. 

"Like you even know the answer to any of these problems, Hinata. Why are you even looking?" Kageyama scoffs under his breath. The two then break out into a bicker and Y/L/N just watches the two while shaking her head. 

From that day forward, Kageyama promised himself to not spend anymore time alone with Y/L/N. If he did, who knows what his heart will do to him again.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"You're partially correct Hinata." Kageyama clears his throat to answer Hinata. "I did want to leave the two of you alone since I hated the feeling of being a third wheel. But..." 

"But?" Hinata's face starts to pale over when he looks over at Kageyama. 

Kageyama stops in front of the apartment complex and Hinata slows his steps down to face Kageyama. His dark blue eyes narrow onto the concrete ground beneath his shoes.

**What he plans to say will change everything from today forward.**

_Should he state his mind or should he pretend to not acknowledge these thoughts?_

**No.**

He's usually not the one to care how others feel with his words. Even though he's starting to be aware of them when it comes to Y/L/N. But there is a reason for that. 

Clenching his hands into a tight fist in his pockets, he flicks his eyes over to Hinata. 

"There's another reason to why I care about Y/L/N and that reason will hurt you." 

"I don't care Kageyama, just tell me." Hinata grows impatient from anticipation and anxiety. 

Kageyama exhales slowly.

**If Hinata didn't care, he shouldn't either.**

"I like Y/L/N." Kageyama speaks curtly without a stutter. 

Hinata's breath sharpens and his eyes waver in shock. A pained expression paints over his face and his lips tremble. 

Kageyama gulps and continues to speak. "It's wrong of me. I know. I shouldn't like the ex of my friend. But it's difficult when your ex is also my friend Hinata. I never acted on these feelings because it scared me. But recently, these emotions have reopened and I don't know what to do with them." 

Hinata's shock switches over to one of sadness. He reaches out to grab Kageyama's shirt. "So when you caught me cheating on her, did you think this is your moment to become her prince charming? When you told me to not chase after her, you wanted to be the one she has to lean on? Are you taking advantage of Y/L/N's vulnerability by making her heart sway for you because you're by her side?"

Hinata's words makes Kageyama furious. That's the last thing he wants to do to Y/L/N. Kageyama roughly pulls Hinata's hand away from his shirt. "Like hell I would stoop that low. I'm not Yachi." Kageyama angrily spits out. 

"My intentions are pure. I only want Y/L/N to know that she could lean on me. I didn't do it with ulterior motives. If anything, I'm fine if Y/L/N never likes me. I don't plan to let her know about my feelings. She'll only grow confused if I told her." 

"W-What?" Hinata stammers out. "You're not going to tell her?"

"Why should I? As much as I hate you right now, I don't want to break our friendship by dating your ex." 

Hinata parts his lips and his eyes widen, tears roll off his face. "So you're just going to endure this one sided love for the sake of me and Y/L/N?" 

Kageyama scrunches his face and turns his back to Hinata. "Yeah." His words and the way he feels are not matching up. 

_He may say yes, but his heart and thoughts scream no._


	10. Enraged and worried

Kageyama feels a vibration in his pocket when he stops in front of the elevator. Hinata extends his hand out to press the button next to him. Reaching for his phone he sees the caller ID is Y/L/N.

Seeing her name on his screen makes him worried. She hasn't contacted him since the last time he saw her which is two weeks ago. Pressing the answer button, he brings the phone to his ear.

But before he can say a word he hears an awful shriek. Hinata overhears the shriek and turns his attention over to Kageyama. "What was that?" Hinata nervously asks.

Panicked, Kageyama calls out to Y/L/N. "Y/L/N what's wrong? What was that scream I just heard?"

"Y/L/N?" Hinata whispers her name. His eyes widen in worry.

"K-Kageyama, what did you say to Yachi? She came home not too long ago screaming and fuming with anger. I can't get her to calm down and she's trying to break into my room." Y/L/N whispers with a shaky tone.

Kageyama furrows his brows together, clenching his hand onto his phone. He didn't think twice about the consequences of his words to Yachi. If she's not mentally stable because of her anger, something horrible can happen to Y/L/N.

Thunderous pounds can be heard from the other end of the phone call. "Y/L/N!! OPEN THE DOOR. WE NEED TO TALK."

"Don't open the door for her Y/L/N. I'll head over to your apartment right away." Kageyama turns around and hurries out of the apartment building. Hinata grabs onto Kageyama's wrist, stopping him.

"Hinata now isn't the time!" He glares at the orange haired boy.

"Hinata has a spare key to my apartment." Y/L/N whispers over the phone. "You'll need that to get into the apartment." Y/L/N bites her bottom lip at the thought of seeing Hinata.

Kageyama forms a thin line with his lips, sighing under his breath. "Let's go Hinata. Y/L/N stay on the phone with me until I get there."

"Alright." Her voice sounds incredibly weak over the phone. She grimaces each time Yachi pounds against the door. Each pound sending a chill down her spine.

"So, what have you been up to?" Kageyama tries to ease her nerves by distracting her with a conversation. "I haven't seen you on campus."

Y/L/N doesn't answer him right away. Her eyes lower to her knees that are pulled up to her chest. "I've been trying to find a new place to stay at. But the rates in Tokyo are expensive. I might have to move back home after this semester."

The thought of Y/L/N going back to their hometown makes Kageyama's chest ache.

_There has to be another solution._

But he knows the financial state Y/L/N is in. Her parents saved up enough money for her to attend school but she had to fund for everything else. Her part time job wouldn't be enough for her to move out on her own. Hence why Yachi and her split the apartment rent between each other.

But with how things unraveled between her and Yachi, living together is the worst option.

"I'll find a solution for you." The words slip off of Kageyama's tongue. He spoke before thinking. A soft exhale sounds in his ear. Y/L/N runs her fingers through her hair and for a small moment she felt like everything will be okay. But the moment is short lived when Yachi's banging resumes.

"Is she okay?" Hinata asks Kageyama with furrowed brows.

"She will be when we get there." Kageyama speaks loudly. He quickens his pace and Hinata easily catches up to him.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You find it weird that Yachi's managed to stop banging against the door for the past five minutes. You slowly get off the bed and inch closer to your door. But you freeze to your spot when you see the door open before you.

"Y-Yachi?" With a wavering tone, you call out her name and notice her dark expression on her face. A screwdriver is in her hand and you wonder when did you two buy a screwdriver. She must've loosened the screws to the doorknob and managed to loosen the lock.

The thought scared you that she went this far to just "talk".

"What do you want Yachi?" You lower the phone to your side to not alarm her that you're on a call with Kageyama. She crosses her arms and lightheartedly laughs.

"I wished you never moved to Miyagi. Maybe things would've been different." She grips tightly onto the screw driver, an evil smirk forms on her face and you feel the chills litter your skin. Her low creepy tone she speaks with drives you into fear.

You don't plan to let Yachi have her way this time. The last time you were vulnerable and your mind was a complete mess. "You can't blame me for everything Yachi. Hinata liked you first. Why did you reject him? Were you trying to play a mind game with his emotions?"

She scoffs the moment you speak back. A glare meets your eyes and her smirk falters. "I wanted him to fight for my love. But he was too upset and blind by the fact that I said I wasn't ready. I just wanted him to say that he'll make me ready for love. That he'll take my hand and lead the way. But no. He said he'd wait until I was ready."

Furrowing your brows together, you look at Yachi baffled. "You want him to force you into love? That's not something Hinata would've done."

Yachi grows irritated from your response. She raises her hand up and you stiffen when you see the screwdriver raised. She ruffles her bangs and huffs out loudly. "I wanted the kind of love you read and watch about. Where the scenarios are overly drastic and the love confessions are overly romantic. I was 15 at the time. What else would a girl really imagine about?"

You bite your inner cheek, gulping. You had other things on your mind besides love at that age. But maybe for Yachi-- love is all she could think about.

"You effortlessly have two guys who protect and love you Y/L/N. You're not even trying and you're not that special. Yet, you still manage to attract others." Yachi reverts back to blaming you for things you can't control. But one of her sentences catches your attention the most.

"Two?" You mutter the word out. With a moment of distraction, Yachi's eyes flicker into something malicious. She clenches her teeth and spits out something dark.

"Let's see how much they'll love you when I'm done with you."

Your eyes widen when you pick up her words. Yachi raises the screwdriver up and aims it towards your face. You reflexively raise your hand up to block your face but that doesn't stop Yachi.

She jabs the screwdriver into your palm and the moment you scream in agony is when she clicks back to her senses. Her malicious aura and glossed over eyes flicker back to life. The sound of the front door opens and two rushed footsteps hurry inside.

"YACHI WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Hinata pulls Yachi to the side, gripping her shoulders tightly. Kageyama rushes over to your side, noticing you holding pressure to your palm. His eyes notice a screwdriver beside you, the tip stained red.

Kageyama curses himself for not coming just a second earlier. He flicks his eyes up to Yachi who's face is pale. "I swear if the damage to her hand leaves a scar, I won't play nice anymore." Kageyama reaches for your hand without a word. Thankfully the screwdriver didn't pierce any deeper than it had. You screamed a bit earlier before Yachi managed to dig the screwdriver deep into your palm.

But you're still bleeding and the sudden stab of a screwdriver will never be pleasant.

Kageyama scrunches his nose when he sees the hole in Y/L/N's palm. Without a word, he pulls Y/L/N towards the kitchen sink to wash her hand.

Hinata loses his anger towards Yachi when he watches Kageyama carefully tend to Y/L/N. A heartache erupts within him.

"H-Hinata you're hurting me." Yachi cries out from Hinata's sudden tight squeeze. He releases his hold on her shoulder and turns his attention back to the blonde haired girl.

"You hurt Y/L/N and didn't feel guilty about it." Hinata clicks his tongue. "You're lucky we're not going to call the cops on you for attempted assault."

Yachi closes her parting lips, forcing her eyes down.

"What's going on with you Yachi? You were never like this before."

Your eyes drift over to Hinata and Yachi. Seeing the two standing next to each other makes your heart hurt. But a different kind of pain runs through you when Kageyama purposely presses the paper towel on your palm roughly.

"Be more gentle Kageyama." You spit out, wincing from the pain.

"No." He grumbles out, patting the area dry. "I won't be gentle until you learn to be more careful. I told you to not open the door for her."

"I didn't! She used the screwdriver to loosen the bolts." You retort back, glaring at Kageyama. But your eyes soften when you notice his worried eyes. He's not making an angry expression towards you despite his voice sounding agitated.

He sighs under his breath and lowers his eyes back to your palm. "I'm just glad it's nothing serious." He murmurs. "Sorry I didn't come sooner. I didn't realize how crowded the streets can be at night."

_Sorry? Did you hear Kageyama say sorry?_

"Did you just say sorry to me?" Your eyes widen in surprise. He flicks his dark blue eyes towards you and snickers under his breath. "Did you just hear me say sorry and nothing after that?"

Lowering your eyes shamefully, you nod your head. "I'm just surprised to hear you say sorry. To think Kageyama is apologizing to me."

Kageyama grows shy when he sees the small smile on Y/L/N's face.

_A simple word like 'sorry' makes her happy?_

Kageyama's apologized to her before during Valentine's day but she must've not heard him back then.

He nibbles his bottom lip and flicks her forehead. "Weirdo. Why are you smiling over something like that. Shouldn't you be sad and upset about the situation you were just in? Your roommate attempted to hurt you out of anger."

You think back on the situation and Kageyama is right. You're taking the situation too lightly. But it's only because you feel safe now knowing you're not alone with Yachi. Hinata timidly walks over to the two of you, breaking the conversation by his appearance.

"Are you alright, Y/L/N?" Hinata lowers his eyes to your palm but you quickly hide your hand behind your back. He frowns slightly when you hide your injury from him. You try to find your voice to reply to him. Parting your lips, you answer him softly. "I'll be okay. Yachi didn't injure me too badly."

"That's good to hear." Hinata speaks in a whisper, a faint smile on his face. The two of you are speaking stiffly to each other. You'd never believe that the two of you have dated for so long with how the two of you are acting in front of each other.

Kageyama leaves the kitchen to give the two space. His eyes dart over to Yachi who's standing in the middle of the apartment with a blank expression.

She must be paralyzed by her actions that lead up to her hurting Y/L/N.

An awkward silence drifts between you and Hinata. Unable to take the silence, you inhale deeply before speaking up again. But the two of you speak at once, cutting each other off.

"Y-You can speak first." You nervously look up to meet Hinata's eyes. He shakes his head and ushers you to speak first. Pursing your lips, you part them again to speak. "I just want to thank you for coming here with Kageyama. If you didn't have the key anymore, neither of you would be here to help me."

Hinata takes the spare key out of his pocket and hands it to you. "I was planning to return it to you when I saw you on campus but...you haven't been around." You take the key from Hinata, a sadness washes over you when you look at it.

"Sorry. I just wasn't feeling well enough to attend my classes."

"You're not trying to avoid me are you?" Hinata asks the question that's been on his mind.

You look up at him in surprise. "No. If I was, I wouldn't talk to you right now Hinata. But...I'd be lying if I didn't say I need some time away from you for a bit. You were a big part of my life. Knowing that you wouldn't be in it anymore will be challenging."

"I still can be. Just...in a different kind of way." Hinata's face flickers with panic when he speaks. "As friends. If it's not too painful for you."

You ponder on the thought. It's not an idea you can think fondly about right now. Every time you think about Hinata, the only thing you can think of is how he kissed Yachi.

It's more difficult knowing the two of you are in the same friend circle. You're unsure if you should disassociate yourself from Hinata and everyone who hangs out with him.

Your eyes drift over to Kageyama who's glaring in silence at Yachi.

_Is stopping your friendship with Kageyama something you want to do if you cut ties with Hinata?_


	11. You're welcome

_One month._

One month has passed since your breakup with Hinata. It still feels surreal that you're not dating. But reality is something you couldn't avoid and you easily felt your loneliness.

Thankfully, you've been busy with schoolwork and your part time job. You still haven't found an affordable place to live on your own after countless apartment searching.

Sighing for the millionth time today, you close your laptop and rest your head on your folded arms on the library table.

You stare blankly at the aisles of books and hear the sound of others typing away on their laptops.

The vibration of your phone rumbles in your pocket. Reaching for your phone, you see a text message from Kageyama.

You wait for Kageyama's reply but he doesn't send another message after. Shrugging your shoulders, you slide your phone back into your pocket and grab your belongings together.

Standing up from your seat, you exit out of the library. Before you can walk too far from the school library, you spot Kageyama running towards the building.

He stops in front of you with redden cheeks and sweat on his forehead.

"Kageyama? Are you okay? Why are you running?" You rummage your bag for a water bottle and extend it to him. He takes it from you and chugs the water leaving the bottle completely empty.

"H-Here." Still regaining his breath, he extends a bag to you. You were too focused on his exhaustion to notice the bag that he held the entire time.

Raising an eyebrow you take the bag from him. "What's this?" You speak softly before peering inside the bag. Kageyama purses his lips and scratches the back of his neck. He anticipates your reaction. Your eyes widen when you see chocolates inside.

_Did Kageyama make these himself?_

It's not in a packaged box like the ones in the stores.

_Ah, that's right. Today is White Day._

_But, why is Kageyama giving you a gift in return when you never gave him chocolates?_

Realization hits you when you remember Kageyama keeping the chocolates meant for Hinata. A shy smile forms on your face and you feel your cheeks heat up. You're moved by Kageyama's intentions.

"You made this specially for me?" Your eyes flick up to Kageyama. He avoids your eyes and nods his head.

"It won't taste as good as the ones you made but..." His words leave him and his eyes waver. Kageyama is incredibly nervous for no reason. They're just chocolates. It's not as if he watched several videos and bought a book on how to make chocolates. Or that he stayed up all night trying to make them.

You reach for a piece of chocolate and softly giggle when you see that they're heart shaped. A few are shaped as bunnies and ribbons. Biting half of it, you offer the other half to Kageyama.

He quietly eats the piece you offer him. To your surprise the center is filled with caramel. Your eyes brighten in surprise and you can't help but gasp.

Kageyama is definitely too humble. His chocolate surpasses yours by far.

"Did you really make these?" You reach into the bag for another piece to eat.

"Of course! You should see the mess I left behind." Kageyama shyly retorts back. He pretends to be angry when he replies to Y/L/N but his fake anger evaporates when he sees the smile she wears when she eats another piece of chocolate.

"I wasn't expecting to get chocolates this year but..." You raise your eyes up from the chocolate to look at the tall volleyball setter. Kageyama is definitely becoming someone you can confide to and lean on.

His presence lately has been refreshing.

"You're the first..." Kageyama parts his lips to speak while you idle on your words. "The first person I gifted a present to on White Day."

You blink in surprise, your lips parting slightly. He innocently scrunches his nose and the tips of his ears redden. You've never seen him react like this before. You didn't know Kageyama could have such a soft side.

For you, he's your second. But for him, you're his first. Being his first in something makes you shy and flustered.

You cover your face in response.

_What's going on between you two?_

You're both too nervous for nothing.

"W-Why are you getting flustered for Y/L/N?" Kageyama stammers out with pink cheeks.

"I'm overwhelmed. To think I'm the first person you've gifted...it's too big of an honor for a person like me."

"A person like you? You speak as if you aren't my friend Y/L/N. Who else would I make chocolates for?"

Pulling your hands away, you muster the courage to look at Kageyama again. "Your future girlfriend? Which will only happen if you make the time for it." You lightly jab him with your words. A playful smirk forms on your face, erasing your shyness. Kageyama scoffs and rolls his eyes. "That's the last thing on my mind."

A comfortable silence falls between the two of you and you finally say a thank you for the chocolates. "Well...thank you for the chocolates Kageyama. It definitely brighten my mood." A smile forms on your lips and Kageyama nods in response.

You don't expect him to say you're welcome or anything of the sort. But he surprises you yet again.

"You're welcome." He mutters under his breath, his eyes cast to the side. He startles when he feels the back of your hand touch his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever." You mumble out. His temperature feels normal. "You're not being yourself. When on earth have you ever said you're welcome? Last time it was a sorry. Am I slowly breaking through to you?" You joke around but Kageyama looks alarmed from your words.

He takes your words more meaningfully and you notice his face pale over. You furrow your brows from his reaction. Before you can apologize for your horrible joke, Kageyama sprints off.

_Why did he freak out like that?_

Kageyama cuts the corner of the building and stops his running pace. He slaps a hand to his chest and clenches his shirt.

The fear of Y/L/N noticing his feelings scared him off. All Kageyama can hear is the sound of his heart racing. He needs to be more wary of his actions around Y/L/N. The last thing he wants to do is worry her with his emotions.

She's much too busy with school and work to think about love again.

Besides, Kageyama needs to find a solution to her apartment searching before the end of the semester.

If he had to be honest to himself. Not being able to see Y/L/N like this will make him depressed. She's becoming a bigger part of his everyday life as the days go by. Now that he's accepted his feelings for her, he's more aware of how much he depended on her.

_More than she'll ever know._


	12. Surprise and jealousy?

You watch Kageyama dart off in an instant and notice he's dropped his keys behind. He'll panic the moment he notices he's lost his apartment keys. Picking the keys off the ground, you hurry after the last spot you saw Kageyama. 

Thankfully he's still there. You tilt your head and watch him for a moment. He looks absolutely terrified for some reason.

_Did your words really bother him?_

You were only teasing him but you might've stepped over the line. Seeing Kageyama this expressive is nice to see though.

You carefully approach him, resting a hand on his back. "Are you okay Kageyama?" His body stiffens under your touch and he slowly turns to look at you. With your other hand, you raise up his apartment keys. He rummages through his pockets to realize he didn't have them. 

His slender fingers reach for the keys but you teasingly pull them away from him. "Tell me what's wrong. Did I say something to offend you? If so I want to apologize." You focus on his face to see any slight change in expression but he reverts back to his scowl expression.

He easily takes the keys out of your hands and ruffles his hair. "I'm probably lacking sleep."

"Your lack of sleep is making you react this way?" You raise an eyebrow, not buying his horrible excuse. You watch his jaw tighten up when he clenches his teeth. He's gone completely blank at responses. 

"Y/L/N!" A boasting voice calls out to you. The voice is slightly unfamiliar and you wonder who is calling for you. Kageyama and you both look towards the sound of the voice. A large build guy with short dark brown hair approaches you. The closer they make to you, is when you notice their face. 

"Daichi-senpai." You say his name softly when he stops in front of you. His gentle smile and warm eyes greets you. He carefully places a hand on your head and ruffles it slightly. "It's been awhile since I last saw you. You were a freshman back in high school and now you're a freshman in university." 

Kageyama bites his inner cheek from Daichi's familiarity towards Y/L/N. 

_Isn't Daichi being a bit too touchy?_

Nodding your head, you reach up to pry his hand away, combing through your hair with a small smile. "What are you doing here?" 

"To see you of course." He easily answers your question with a grin. But you're taken aback from his answer. 

_What reason would there be for him to go out of his way to see you?_

Kageyama clears his throat to gather attention to himself. Daichi turns his attention over to Kageyama and raises his eyebrows, as if he's now just realizing Kageyama is there. "Kageyama? Are you here to accompany Y/L/N for the day?" 

"Wait, what?" Kageyama is confused by the question. 

Daichi awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "I figured Y/L/N would like some company on a day like this. But if you're already here to keep her company..." 

_So that's the reason Daichi is here._

You grow overwhelmed by the kindness you're receiving from the two around you. Kageyama worked hard to make chocolates for you and Daichi went out of his way to pay you a visit to spend the day with you. You forget how depressed you were at the library moments ago. 

"Kageyama just came by to give me chocolates. If you have something planned out, I'll tag along." You speak up on Kageyama's behalf since he's grown speechless. But hearing your answer makes him slightly annoyed. "Hey, I had something planned too." Kageyama blurts out. You look over to him with a raised eyebrow. "I was..." He purses his lips, unable to come up with a quick lie. 

Daichi bursts into laughter when he sees Kageyama struggle to speak. "Are you jealous that Y/L/N seems eager to hang out with me Kageyama? You can tag along too if you'd like. Are you classes done for the day?" Daichi eyes you and Kageyama. The two of you nod your head and Daichi starts to lead the way. 

"It's nothing fancy, but I reserved two seats to a ramen restaurant. I'll have to call ahead and tell them it's three now. Hopefully it's not too busy right now for them to accommodate the sudden plus one." Daichi pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials the restaurant number. He turns his attention forward, leaving you and Kageyama alone in your silent conversation. 

"Are you actually jealous Kageyama?" You curiously ask him. You watch his eyebrow twitch slightly and he swallows the saliva in his dry throat. 

_What is he jealous for?_

_Was Kageyama always protective over you and you just didn't realize it because you spent so much time with Hinata?_

That couldn't be the case. Kageyama always darted away when he saw you two together. Maybe he's protective now since your break up with Hinata. You didn't want to look deeper into his actions and assume things. It's best to stay aloof until he's ready to tell you the truth. 

"It's okay if you don't want to answer." You speak up again, offering him a small smile to reassure him that you'll be patient. Daichi ends the call and raises a thumbs up. "Looks like they're okay with the sudden notice of an extra person." 

You hurry over to Daichi's side to converse with him. Daichi is always someone you can go to for advice during your freshman year. Hinata was the one to introduce him to you during one of their volleyball games. 

"So, I'm guessing you heard about Hinata and I?" You timidly speak about the subject. Daichi looks a bit nervous when he sees Y/L/N's fallen expression. He's careful to not touch on the subject for too long. 

"Yeah...I made sure to give him a long lecture when I found out." 

You can easily vision the scene, a small smile curls onto your face. Daichi always had a way with his words and his lecturing would come from his heart. He softly pokes your cheek and flashes a smile your way. "Let's not bring him up today. He'll just sour the mood." 

Daichi's contagious smile makes you smile in response. You nod your head. But your mind still lingers to Hinata even without you trying. You'll eventually run into him and the two of you will need closure. 

Kageyama shoves the back of your head forward slightly when he walks next to you. "Stop thinking about that dumbass." He grumbles under his breath. You flick your eyes up to Kageyama. "You were thinking about him, right?" 

"Y-Yeah." You cast your eyes down and hear Kageyama sigh beside you. 

"Don't scold her too much Kageyama. It's hard to move on from your first love." Daichi scolds Kageyama for his harshness. "Especially how long the two have been together. It's no easy feat but one day the pain will stop." Daichi's gentle voice reassures you that eventually your heartache will stop. "For now, you have friends here for you whenever you need company." Daichi gives your shoulder a tight squeeze before he pulls away. 

Kageyama narrows his eyes on the spot Daichi's squeezed. He tries to do the same for Y/L/N but she winces from his strength. Daichi widens his eyes and lightly shoves Kageyama's hand away. "You're too rough Kageyama." 

You rub your right shoulder where Kageyama's just squeezed. He looks apologetic when you make eye contact. You read his eyes as a silent sorry since you know he'll never say he's sorry verbally again. Especially how you pointed out the sorry he's said to you earlier. 

To lighten the situation, you grab onto his wrist and squeeze as tightly as you can. Kageyama's face flushes red from your touch and he pulls his arm away from you. 

"What was that for?!" He grumbles out with a high pitch tone.

"For squeezing my shoulder to death. Why else?" You retort back. 

Daichi watches the two childishly exchange words, a chuckle escaping his lips.


	13. Kageyama is a fool

"Hmm..." You mutter to yourself when you look at the menu. You're unsure which flavor broth you wanted to have for your ramen.

Daichi and Kageyama are conversing with one another without looking at their menus. The two probably already know what to order. 

Pursing your lips, you form a troubled expression. 

_Miso, tonkotsu or shoyu ramen?_

It shouldn't be this hard for you to pick, but it is. Daichi is paying for the three of you and you wouldn't want to order something you wouldn't like or be able to finish.

Daichi glances over in the corner of his eyes and notices Y/L/N's bothered expression. 

"Something wrong Y/L/N?" Daichi looks away from Kageyama for a moment to pay attention to Y/L/N. Kageyama who sits beside him also looks over to Y/L/N.

With their eyes settling on you, you grow embarrassed. Parting your lips slightly, you answer him. "I don't know which ramen to get. What would you recommend Daichi?"

Daichi quietly chuckles under his breath when he hears your troubles. You lower the menu down for him to show you his regular order. His pointer finger points to the shoyu ramen bowl. A wide smile forms on his face. "Their shoyu ramen is the best. But I might be a bit bias since I love any shoyu ramen." 

You lower your eyes to the shoyu ramen bowl photo and it does indeed look delicious. "Sounds good." The troubled expression you wore earlier erases into a relax smile. Curious, you look over to Kageyama who's been staring at you. He darts his eyes away when you catch him.

"What are you ordering Kageyama?" 

He scrunches his nose and mutters a reply. "The tonkotsu ramen." 

Daichi notices Kageyama's shy behavior and is tempted to question it but the server arrives to take their orders. Two shoyu ramens, one tonkotsu ramen, and dumplings to share. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Why are we here Suga?" Hinata raises an eyebrow when Suga and him exit a convenience store. Suga purchased two meat buns for the both of them before walking outside to sit at one of the tables set outside of the convenience store. 

"I'm here to keep you company for the day." Suga smiles from ear to ear. Asahi clumsily steps out of the convenience store with his instant tonkotsu ramen in his hands. He bows slightly to the cashier, thanking him before settling down next to Suga and Hinata.

"And why is Asahi here?" Hinata looks over at the tall clumsy guy. He awkwardly laughs under his breath, scratching the back of his head. "I missed out on the last hang out and I heard what happened between you and Y/--" Asahi's mouth is covered by Suga's palm before he can finish his sentence. Hinata is smarter than he puts on and easily understands why the two are here. 

_Today is White Day._

He'd usually spends this day with Y/L/N. 

_But..._

Hinata frowns and releases a deep sigh.

He wasn't in the mood to eat the meat bun Suga bought for him. But he forces himself to take a bite. Suga glares at Asahi the moment Hinata's face falls and his eyes are glossed over. 

"S-Sorry." Asahi apologizes to Suga. He focuses on eating his ramen instead of speaking. Suga clears his throat and speaks more energetically than usual. 

"So, how's volleyball practice and school been for you Hinata? You're not failing any classes are you?" Suga takes a bite of his meat bun, watching Hinata. 

Hinata purses his lips and mutters more to himself than to Suga. "I wouldn't be failing my classes if Y/L/N helped me study like old times." 

Suga and Asahi both hear what Hinata's muttered but they're unsure what to say in response. 

Furrowing his brows and scrunching his nose, Hinata angrily gets upset at himself. He shouldn't say things like this. Especially when it's his fault for these things to not happen. 

He runs his fingers through his hair and ruffles it messily. Hinata then lets out a loud groan to release his pent up anger. The noise startles Suga and Asahi who are quietly eating. He then realizes something. 

_How is Y/L/N handling today? She's not alone today is she?_

Hinata flicks his eyes over to Suga and Asahi. Suga notices Hinata's facial expression itching to say something. "What is it Hinata?" 

Hinata bites his inner cheek and blurts out what's on his mind. "Are one of the other guys hanging out with Y/L/N? I'd feel horrible if I'm the only one being worried after." 

Suga lowers the meat bun from his lips and forms a gentle smile. "Yeah. Daichi is with her." 

Asahi chuckles slightly at the mention of Daichi being with Y/L/N. "I wonder if he's giving her a life lesson about heartaches. Or maybe he's talking trash about Hinata."

"HEY! Daichi wouldn't do that." Hinata groans out. 

He hopes Daichi isn't at least. It wouldn't be normal for Daichi to talk badly about others. That's not his personality.

His mind eases a bit when he knows Y/L/N is being comforted as well. He then drifts onto another thought.

**Kageyama. He has feelings for Y/L/N.**

Of course it irritated Hinata knowing that. But he has no right to feel annoyed. Something else bothered him more. The fact that Kageyama will hide his feelings for her. 

"Can I ask you two something?" Hinata's tone is hesitant and soft. Suga and Asahi share a glance at one another before nodding their heads. "What is it?" Asahi nervously asks, lowering his chopsticks. 

Hinata swallows the saliva that builds up in his mouth. His throat is growing dry just thinking about the question he wants to ask them. "How would you feel if your close friend likes your ex girlfriend?" 

Asahi raises an eyebrow and Suga narrows his eyes onto Hinata's face with a serious expression. 

"Is this about Kageyama liking Y/L/N?" Suga doesn't hold back his assumption and Hinata stiffens when he hears Suga's response. His widen eyes give away the answer that it is about Kageyama. Asahi's eyes also widen in surprise, he turns to look at Hinata. "Kageyama likes Y/L/N?!" 

Hinata raises a finger over his lips and loudly makes a shushing sound. "Shh! No one is suppose to know. I doubt I was suppose to know either but I accidentally pulled it out of him." Hinata slumps in his seat and stares up at the blue sky. He nibbles his bottom lip. "I'm not sure how I'm suppose to feel about this information. On one hand I feel upset. But on the other, I feel like I don't have the right to be mad when I cheated on Y/L/N."

Suga frowns slightly when he looks at Hinata. "Of course anyone would feel angry to find out their best friend likes their significant other. Did Kageyama say he's going to confess to her? Or how long these feelings existed?" 

Shaking his head, Hinata closes his eyes and sighs. "He said he's going to keep it hidden from her. For the benefit of her and I." He never got around to asking Kageyama how long these emotions harbored. But he remembered one word specifically that Kageyama said. 

"He said he was scared." Hinata flutters his eyes open to look at Suga and Asahi. "Kageyama said he was scared of his emotions so he never acted on them." 

"Kageyama, scared?" Asahi lightheartedly laughs. "To think his weakness is something as sweet as love." 

Suga waves his pointer finger back and forth, shaking his head. "Love is sweet but it can also be sour, Asahi." 

Hinata knows that well. He nods quietly along to Suga's answer. 

"If Daichi or Asahi were to fall in love with my ex girlfriend, I'd feel hurt. But, I think the pain would be slightly bearable if they told me personally. Instead of me finding out in a harsher way. Like seeing the two on a date or something. The two are my closest friends and at the end of the day, I want them to be happy." Suga answers the question as he looks at Asahi. 

"Just to be clear though, I wouldn't do that to you Suga." Asahi feels like he needs to clarify himself for future situations. Suga laughs when he sees how nervous Asahi looks. 

Hearing Suga's answer eases Hinata's conflicted feelings. Suga would be the bigger person and allow his friend to be happy. He's positive if he asked the same question to someone else like Tsukishima for example, Tsukishima will definitely cut ties with that friend.

But Hinata and Kageyama have been through a lot together. From rivals to teammates. The two are still rivals on the volleyball court but outside of the court, the two are friends. Probably best friends if Kageyama would ever admit it. Never had he noticed any clear indication that love is something Kageyama thinks about-- until now. 

The odds for Kageyama to fall in love with Y/L/N is high. She is one of three girls Kageyama interacted with. The other two being Yachi and Kiyoko. Kageyama didn't see the other two more than members of the volleyball team. 

_But when did Kageyama see Y/L/N as more than "Hinata's girlfriend"?_

_When did she become his own friend in his eyes? And when did his feelings occur?_

These feelings of Kageyama's must be years worth given the fact that Hinata and Y/L/N have dated for four years. 

Hinata's thoughts slow down and he gasps under his breath. 

_Is it possible that Kageyama's feelings for Y/L/N started in high school?_

_How did he manage to like her for this long? Did the thought ever cross his mind that his feelings would never be returned? It must have._

Everything starts to make sense when Hinata thinks back to their high school years. Kageyama would never approach Y/L/N on his own accord. He would frequently avoid being around when Hinata and Y/L/N are together. 

_All these years..._

"Kageyama is a bigger fool than I am." Hinata airily speaks, a faint smile on his lips. 

Asahi and Suga tilt their head in confusion. "What makes you say that?" Asahi slurps his noodles again after questioning Hinata. 

"I have a feeling that Kageyama's liked Y/L/N for at least three years now. I doubt he fell for her the first year of us dating." Hinata exhales under his breath and shakes his head. "No doubt he's a kind guy with a scowl on his face. He managed to keep his feelings to himself for this long and never did he do anything to Y/L/N behind my back." Hinata lowers his eyes to his now cold meat bun. 

"He's more of a man than I ever can be." The corner of Hinata's lips curl into a smile and he takes a bite of the bun. 

Suga smiles when he watches Hinata come to an answer to his troubled thoughts. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama quietly eats his ramen while Daichi converses with Y/L/N. The two are laughing about something. Kageyama is busy in his own thoughts when he feels a buzz in his pocket. He carefully takes his phone out of his pocket and sees the text is from Hinata. 

He unconsciously grumbles when he opens the text message. 

Kageyama raises an eyebrow at the stream of text messages from Hinata. 

_Is he okay?_

What's making him text these loose text messages. 

"Busy texting your girlfriend?" The soft voice of Y/L/N startles Kageyama when he notices the two are the only ones sitting at the table.

"Where's Daichi?" Kageyama fumbles to put his phone away in his pocket. Y/L/N points to the bathroom. 

"You didn't deny that you're texting a girl." Y/L/N tilts her head, her eyes brighten with curiosity. 

Kageyama feels his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "I wasn't texting a girl." 

"Oh?" Y/L/N smirks. Seeing her tease him like this annoys him but he hasn't seen her smile recently so he mentally lets it slide this time. 

"The only girl I talk to is you Y/L/N. There's no one else." Kageyama firmly speaks to her. He notices her stiffen in her seat, a blush creeps onto her face and she giggles. 

You don't read into Kageyama's words too deeply. He usually speaks bluntly like this so there's probably no deeper meaning. Tucking your hair behind your ear, you cast your eyes down to your empty ramen bowl. "I wonder sometimes if you just choose not to talk to other girls." 

Kageyama purses his lips when he sees Y/L/N's distant eyes. "Do you want me to talk to other girls?" 

You freeze in your spot when you hear his slightly pained tone.

_Why are your words being taken seriously by him today?_

You must really be horrible at sarcasm and jokes. 

Turning your eyes over to Kageyama, your breath hitches a bit when you see his wavering eyes and scowl. He wears two different emotions on his face. Your heart aches in response and it startles you. 

Ignoring it, you shake your head. "Would it be selfish if I only want you to talk to me? You're the only person I can trust my heart with." A sadness paints on your face when you look at Kageyama. His scowl falls from his face and his wavering eyes turn into relief. He seems happy to hear your answer. Even though it's a selfish request that you shouldn't have said aloud. 

_Kageyama is his own person. He should be free to talk to whoever he wants._

"A-Actually, I shouldn't request something like tha-" You quickly revert back on your words but Kageyama cuts you off with a stern tone. 

"Even if you didn't ask me to. I only want to talk to you Y/L/N." His dark blue eyes stare directly at you. Not a hint of hesitation etches on Kageyama's face when he speaks. "Because to me, you're also someone I can trust my heart with." His voice is barely a whisper and you barely catch his words.

Your eyes widen in response and there's a slight pull of your heart strings. 

_What is this?_

You're confused on whether Kageyama is just blunt or he's hiding a deeper meaning behind his words. You're too scared to ask. 

Daichi peers from the hallway of the bathroom to see Y/L/N's speechless expression and Kageyama's serious gaze. He glances down at his phone with a smile. 

The tense atmosphere between you and Kageyama makes the both of you awkwardly look away. Thankfully Daichi returns with his gentle smile. 

"Sorry it took me so long. Did I miss anything?" Daichi looks over at Kageyama and you with a curious expression. Neither of you answer him verbally. The two of you shake your heads in response. "Oh? Should we head out of here then? I'll go and pay for our meal up front."

Daichi stands up to leave and you debate whether to hurry after him. Your eyes curiously look over to Kageyama and you notice his redden ear tips. A giggle escapes you and it catches his attention.

"What are you giggling about?" He pretends to be angry when you point to his ears. 

"Y-You look really cute when you're flustered Kageyama." You giggle between words and he only reddens more when you point it out. 

"Shut up." Kageyama grumbles under his breath and stands up from his seat. "Let's not make Daichi wait up for us." You expect him to walk ahead but he idles a bit, waiting for you to get up and walk ahead first. 

Your nervousness subsides when you relax around Kageyama. Despite his angry words, his kindness seeps through by his actions. 


	14. You're a good guy

"Hinata!" Kageyama calls out to the boy from his apartment door. He tries to keep his voice down to not disturb the other attendants that live on the same floor. The sound of the elevator _'dings'_ and Kageyama turns around to see who it is. 

Speak of the devil, the person he is looking for just stepped out.

Hinata panics the moment he steps off the elevator. "K-K-Kageyama! What are you doing here? Suga told me you were hanging out with Daichi and...and Y/L/N." Hinata whispers the last part. 

"We just parted ways not long ago. Open the door, let's talk inside." Kageyama wastes no time getting straight to the point. He impatiently taps his foot on Hinata's apartment door.

Hinata bites his bottom lip, sweat starting to litter his forehead. 

_He's not exactly ready to talk about their conversation aloud._

Hinata fishes for his apartment key in his pocket and walks towards his front door, unlocking the door. Kageyama walks himself inside before Hinata gets the moment to step aside to let him in. 

"Eager, much?" Hinata nervously speaks up when he enters after Kageyama. 

"I want this over with as much as you do. This conversation as a whole is awkward." Kageyama mutters under his breath, sitting himself down on the sofa of the small living room. Hinata's apartment is just a mirror of Kageyama's. A small studio apartment with all the rooms compacted together on one floor. 

Hinata walks over to his fridge and grabs out two bottles of green tea. He extends the other one to Kageyama who quietly takes it from him without saying a 'thank you'. Hinata timidly sits next to Kageyama. His fingers nervously tremble. He grips tightly onto the bottle to subside the trembling. 

"Are you really okay if I tell Y/L/N how I feel?" Kageyama speaks in a low voice. His eyes downcast to the bottle in his hand. Hinata forgets his nervousness for a second when he sees the serious expression Kageyama wears. "If I'm being honest here, I don't know if I'll have the courage to tell her. What if she doesn't like me? Or what if she isn't ready to fall in love again?"

"You've waited this long, haven't you? Hinata speaks softly. His eyes soften when he looks at Kageyama's conflicted expression. "How long have you waited to be exact? I'm curious." 

Kageyama turns his head slightly to look at Hinata. He purses his lips, debating whether or not if he should tell Hinata the entire story. But there's no use in hiding this fact from him. He runs his calloused slender fingers through his jet black hair. His bangs effortlessly falls over his eyes and he sighs.

"Three years." Kageyama answers curtly. "Three long years..." He leans his back against the sofa and stares at the ceiling above him. He scrunches his nose innocently and a smile curls on his lips when he thinks back on the day he ran and hid in the bathroom. Hinata raises an eyebrow when he sees such a gentle expression on Kageyama.

He involuntarily shivers. "You oddly look cool when you're smiling like that. It makes me upset." Hinata pouts, whispering more to himself than to Kageyama.

Kageyama reverts back to the scowl on his face when he shoves Hinata in the shoulder. 

"I guess I should tell you when I realized my feelings for her." Kageyama purses his lips, brows knit together. 

"You don't have to. I don't think my heart can handle it. I'm still trying to recover from the relationship too." Hinata places a hand over his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. A frown etches onto his face. "I think that's something you should tell her yourself. Don't leave a single detail out." 

A silence looms over the two. They're both in their own thoughts, going through polar opposite emotions. 

"This won't break our friendship, will it?" Kageyama is the one to speak up again. Hinata is taken aback from the nervous expression Kageyama wears. "I don't like to admit this but, I guess you could call yourself my best friend. You've annoyingly stuck by my side for four years now." 

A grin forms on Hinata's face when he hears Kageyama's feelings about their friendship. Kageyama quickly regrets it when Hinata laughs wholeheartedly, a wide smile plastering on his face. 

"So you do see me as your best friend! I'm so honored! I should scream it out to the whole world!" Hinata cannot contain the happiness he feels. Kageyama blushes slightly, avoiding Hinata's smirk.

"I shouldn't have told you. Now you're big headed about it." He grumbles. Hinata calms himself down and places a hand on Kageyama's shoulder, gently squeezing him. "To answer your question. No, this won't break our friendship. As much as it will hurt me in the beginning..." Hinata closes his parting lips briefly before opening them again. 

"I'm grateful that you're the one to fall in love with her."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow, tilting his head. Hinata pulls his hand away from Kageyama's shoulder and ruffles his hair, puckering his lips out to pout. 

"W-Well, you're not a sleazeball so I know you're not dating her because of her looks. She's very affectionate and it'd annoy me if whoever her future boyfriend is takes advantage of that." Hinata's face flushes red when he mentions Y/L/N's behavior. 

"What are you trying to say Hinata?" Kageyama is still confused on how that has anything to do with his previous statement. 

"I-..." Hinata grows mute and he chugs the green tea down, emptying the bottle. "Y/L/N isn't as innocent as she appears. And I know you wouldn't take advantage of that side of her." 

Kageyama is the one to flush red now when he hears Hinata's true reason.

_Hinata is afraid of a stranger finding out this secret side of Y/L/N?_

"You're a good guy Kageyama. You won't make the same mistake as I did. That's another reason why I'm glad you're the one who's falling in love with her. You're a gentlemanly king." 

"Don't call me that." Kageyama mumbles out, scrunching his nose with blushing cheeks. Hinata chuckles in response and the two share a comfortable silence. 

Kageyama's anxiety slowly settles after their conversation.

He mentally told himself he would keep this one sided relationship closed up but with Hinata's encouragement, he slowly unlocks the invisible lock around his heart. 

He still feels afraid about the whole idea, but it'll be more frightening if someone else were to enter Y/L/N's life and sweep her away. Or the possible scenario of her going back to Miyagi after their semester ends in April. He has less than a month to figure something out.


	15. Roommates

𝒜𝓅𝓇𝒾𝓁

You're three days into April and the anxiety of having to move back to Miyagi eats at you. From the busy hours of attending classes, finishing assignments and projects, and looking for apartments-- you don't have any time for yourself. 

You can't remember the last time you spoke to anyone other than hesitant greetings towards Yachi when the two of you would cross paths in the morning.

Hinata and Kageyama both seem to be busy as well with their own classes and volleyball matches. 

You feel yourself nodding to sleep when you're studying psychology. The subject is your weakest point but you have to take the course if you planned to become a nurse. Your eyelids grow heavy and you slowly slump over the table, resting your head on the book and drifting off to sleep. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama stares at the university library in front of him. The only time he's ever been in here was at the beginning of the semester. He had to pick up the books he needed for his courses. Today, he's here for another reason. 

_To look for Y/L/N._

There's no other place he can think she'll linger around at. 

Gulping, he braces himself to enter the extremely quiet library. The place is more crowded than usual and Kageyama assumes it's because the semester is ending in roughly four weeks. Several students are cramming in as much information as they can before their finals. Others are probably catching up on their assignments. 

He should stop procrastinating and start on his. But he had other matters to take care of first. 

He found a solution to Y/L/N's apartment hunt and he plans to tell her today. 

Kageyama walks through the library, staring at the students who keep to themselves at the tables. Some are typing away on their laptop while others are tiredly reading their large book or scribbling notes down. 

His heart starts to race when he finds the very person he's looking for asleep in the corner of the library. She sits by herself at a table with her book propped open. A faint smile curls on his lips when he makes his way over to her. Kageyama carefully pulls the chair across from her out to sit in. 

Propping one elbow on the table, he rests his cheek in his palm. Memories of four years ago flutter back in his mind and he feels his stomach knot together. This familiar scene brings back nostalgic memories of the day she tutored him at the café. 

Kageyama's eyes soften when he looks at Y/L/N's sleeping face. Dark circles loom around her eyes and it makes him frown. 

_Has she been too stressed to sleep?_

Hopefully with the news that he found an affordable place for her will lighten her stress.

_The question now is how should he wake her up?_

He feels a bit guilty having to wake her up when she's sleeping so peacefully.

Kageyama purses his lips, pondering on how he should get her awake. But it seems like he doesn't have to do anything. 

Your body jolts briefly when you feel the sensation of falling in your dream. Fluttering your eyes open, you glance around you forgetting that you're at the library. A yawn escapes your lips and you rub your eyes to adjust from the blur. You freeze in your spot when you see Kageyama sitting across from you. 

He calmly raises a hand up to say hi. His usual blank expression reflecting towards you. Seeing him makes you smile naturally. 

"Kageyama." You whisper his name with a smile. "How long have you been sitting there? Actually...were you just watching me sleep the whole time?"

Kageyama gulps and casts his eyes to the side. His brows knit together and he parts his lips slightly to answer you. "I just got here. I didn't know how to wake you up." His soft muttering makes your smile widen a bit. Closing the book in front of you, you slide it into your bag and give Kageyama your undivided attention. 

"Did you need something? You're never here at the library." 

Kageyama nibbles his bottom lip. He seems to mentally conclude something before turning his attention back to you. He tilts his head to the side, nonverbally telling you to follow him. Gathering your things together, the two of you stand up from your seats and you follow Kageyama out of the library. 

The bright sunrays hits you directly in the eyes the moment you step outside. You raise a hand to cover the sun, grimacing at the eye assault. 

"You're done with classes for today, right?" Kageyama speaks up from beside you. 

"Yeah." You peer up to him through narrowed eyes. Kageyama starts to walk ahead and you hurry after him. His silence makes you nervous.

_Did something happen the last two weeks since you've last seen him with Daichi?_

Not wanting to badger Kageyama with questions, you quietly follow him out of campus and onto the streets of Tokyo.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You raise an eyebrow when you're standing in front of Kageyama's apartment building. He walks through the front sliding glass doors and you hesitate to follow. Kageyama notices your lack of presence. He turns around and ushers you to come in with his hand. 

Pursing your lips, you timidly follow. Instead of taking a turn to the elevators, Kageyama leads you towards the management office of the building. He opens the door and lets you inside first. 

An elderly woman greets you with a bright smile behind the desk. She gets up to shake your hand. "Is this her, Kageyama?" The woman speaks towards Kageyama who's closing the door behind him. You're guided over to the sofa where you notice papers laying on the coffee table. 

"Yeah." Kageyama keeps his answer brief. The two of you sit across from the landlord. 

You look over to Kageyama completely confused. "W-What's going on Kageyama?" 

"Remember how I said I'll find a solution?" Kageyama points over to the papers on the coffee table. "This is the solution." You look over to the documents in front of you, picking up the paper to thoroughly read it. Your eyes are glued to the paper when you realize this is a contract for a two bedroom apartment. 

_D-Does Kageyama suggest the two of you share an apartment together?!_

"I-Isn't this a bit taboo for the opposite sex to live together without marriage, Kageyama?" You stammer out in a high pitch tone. His cheeks turn a shade pink from your response. The elderly landlord seems to find your reaction priceless. She giggles to herself and nods her head. 

"I reacted the same way when Kageyama presented me with the idea that he needed to move out into a bigger apartment. But, from the way he speaks about you and your situation...I can understand why he's breaking such a traditional rule. Besides, sometimes rules are meant to be broken." The landlord speaks so freely. You'd figure she would adamantly stand by her old traditions like your parents would but that seems to not be the case. 

"Don't let old rules like that stop the two of you from living together. Young couples are sharing an apartment before marriage now a days. It's a new time century now, dear." 

You're startled from her assumption that Kageyama and you are a couple. But you don't feel like correcting her. You're more flustered by the idea of Kageyama being your roommate. 

"Now the apartment won't be ready until the end of April but it works perfectly since the two of you would just be finishing up your semester, right Kageyama?" The landlord turns her attention over to Kageyama who nods. He glances at Y/L/N from the corner of his eye. He's worried that she might not agree to these conditions. 

Reading over the contract and seeing the plan layout of the apartment, you're still wondering if this is ideal. The landlord notices your hesitation and suggests a tour of the apartment. She guides the two of you up to one of the highest floors of the building. A few construction workers are piling into the different apartment rooms on the floor you're currently in. 

"Now, it's not fully finished but you can see the gist of it from what's currently done." She leads you to one apartment that's nearly complete. You timidly follow behind her, looking at an open spaced kitchen and living room. You then see a hallway leading to three doors and you can only assume it's the two bedrooms and a bathroom. 

"It's much bigger than my studio apartment." Kageyama murmurs next to you. He stares at the large living room. 

An apartment like this is a mirror image of the one you're currently in with Yachi. But for Kageyama, this will be an upgrade from his small studio apartment. Seeing the amazement in Kageyama's eyes sways your decision a bit. 

Still, you question if this is okay. The two of you are friends so living together wouldn't be the most horrible idea. You just question if it'll be okay down the line when Kageyama wants to bring over his potential future girlfriend. You'll have to go through the awkwardness of escaping the apartment while they spend time together in the living room or bedroom. 

"What are you thinking?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow, pressing his finger between your furrowed brows. You relax your eyebrows the moment you feel his finger against your skin. Raising your hand up, you rub the spot he's pressed. 

Hesitant, you speak your thoughts aloud. "I'm not against the idea of us being roommates. It's just...what if you get a girlfriend and you want to invite her over? I'd feel like I'm in the way. We have the same friends so I wouldn't be worried if they come over. Just..." 

Kageyama scoffs under his breath at your thoughts. "When will I have the time for a girlfriend? You're keeping me busy already." 

"Ah..." Your jaw drops slightly from his answer. You didn't realize how much thought Kageyama must've went through to think of this idea. He's taking a big step too. "A-Are you okay if I'm your roommate? I might annoy you in the middle of the night with my problems."

"Like you aren't already?" Kageyama wears a lopsided smirk and you bite your inner cheek in response. 

"I haven't bothered you recently..." Your tone is barely audible when you lower your eyes to the wooden floor. 

"That's only because you've been busy with other things. On a regular day you'd text or call me consistently." Kageyama chuckles when he speaks about your regular antics. Your cheeks turn a rosy pink when you look at him laugh carefreely. 

"So? Have you come to a decision?" The elderly landlord smiles sweetly towards the two of you. 

Nervous and scared, you nod your head. This option is better than going back to Miyagi and delaying your degree for another year. Besides, being roommates with Kageyama might be exciting.

The three of you make your way back downstairs to finalize the paperwork and deposit your upfront charges for the apartment. 

You mentally thank yourself for saving up barely enough to pay for your portion. The two of you bow to the landlord before exiting her office. 

Finally able to relax, you sigh a breath of relief. A heavy weight disappears from your shoulders when you raise the key to your future apartment. Kageyama forms a small shy smile when he sees the excitement in your face. 

You can't help but do a little dance in your spot. Rushed by your emotions, you wrap your arms around Kageyama's waist for a hug. "Thank you for helping me Kageyama!" Squealing into his chest, you give him a slight squeeze. 

Kageyama stiffens from your grasp and his eyes widen. He pulls away quickly to not let you hear his rapid heartbeat. "S-Stop that. Since when have we ever hugged?" His brows furrow together but you can tell he's happy from his twitching lip. 

"Since...now?" The smile on your face beams and you return your eyes back to the key in your hand. "I'll have to call my parents later about this news. I should also start packing my things. Ah, but maybe I should finish my classwork so I wouldn't have to worry about anything." You start to ramble to yourself, leaving Kageyama standing there with a blush streaking across his face. 

"Wait! I should treat Kageyama to something for helping me." You snap out of your thoughts to look at Kageyama. "What do you want to eat? My treat." A smile forms on your face. 

"Do you have the extra spending money for that?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow with a smug smirk. Awkwardly giggling, you scratch the side of your cheek and shake your head. "I thought so. You don't need to treat me to anything. Is it okay if I ask for a favor instead?" 

Raising an eyebrow, you look at Kageyama curiously. "A favor?" 

He nods his head shyly. "The day we move in together, I'd like to try some of your cooking." His voice is soft and timid. Not a tone you're used to. He avoids looking at you directly when he asks. 

With a smile, you don't hesitate to answer. "Sure. What would you like?"

"Anything." Kageyama quickly replies. "I'm fine with anything you make." 

His words sound like a compliment but you don't point it out. You learned the last time that if you point something out, he'll never do it again. 

"Okay." You answer him with a smile. His nervous eyes soften when he meets your eyes. The corner of his lips curl into a smile for a brief second before it disappears into his resting scowl. 


	16. Her secret

"Will this be a good spot to leave this?" One of the moving company employees ask you with a box carried in his arms. Nodding your head, you watch him settle the last box of your things in your new bedroom. The two of you exit your bedroom and he joins the rest of his workers at the front door.

You stand next to Kageyama and the both of you thank them for assisting in your move. The team bows to the both of you before leaving after receiving their payment. A soft click of the door closes and you exhale.

"It's official. We're roommates." You turn to face Kageyama with a smile. He slowly turns to look at you. With a raised finger he pokes your forehead. "Don't get too excited. We have a lot of unpacking to do." He holds back the smirk that itches to grow on his face by hurrying away from you. 

Faintly giggling under your breath, you relax your shoulders and follow after him. "There's plenty of time to unpack. Let's get some lunch first." 

"I'm surprised you're procrastinating for once." Kageyama stops halfway from reaching one of the boxes piled up in the living room. He stands up straight and slides his hands into his pockets. You look up at him when he turns around with a blank expression. "What are you in the mood for?" 

"I should ask you. I promised to make you something when we moved in together, remember?" A smile forms on your face. Kageyama scrunches his nose slightly, pursing his lips. He stares at the empty kitchen. There's a lack of cooking equipment and ingredients with everything boxed away.

_What could he ask for?_

Y/L/N doesn't wait for a response when he notices her already heading towards the foyer, putting her sneakers on. She holds onto the apartment key in one hand when she slips her foot into her shoe. "We'll need to pick up a few more things like pots and pans." She speaks softly. Her eyes flick back to him and he stiffens in response. 

It seems like she's aware of how lacking they are of these basic items. Kageyama isn't one to really cook so he never had these items to begin with. While on the other hand, Y/L/N left everything behind with Yachi. Not wanting to bring those items along with her since the two split payment on most of their belongings.

"Are you coming Kageyama?" Y/L/N calls out to him, halfway out the door. He hurries over to the foyer, clumsily putting his sneakers on and locking the door behind him. 

You busily type on your phone screen a list of items you'll need for the kitchen. Without looking up from your phone, you step into the elevator with Kageyama right next to you. "So...any ideas?" 

Kageyama looks at you from the corner of his eye. He nibbles his bottom lip, clenching his hands into fists in his pocket. His unusual quiet demeanor makes you pull your eyes away from your phone screen.

_Is he behaving awkwardly now because the two of you are roommates?_

The last thing you want is for things to be awkward. Biting your inner cheek, you wonder what you should say. 

But nothing comes to mind when the two of you exit the elevator and out of the apartment building. The first day of your vacation starts now. You still have your part time job to attend to during the week but you're not clouded by the urgency to finish your classwork or study for a final.

You're busy in your own thoughts while Kageyama quietly follows beside you. Taking a turn, the two of you cross the street to go to the nearest supermarket. A moment of distraction pulls at you when you notice a few fruit stalls lined up in one of the market streets. 

Beelining towards the strawberry fruit stall, you leave Kageyama behind. He raises an eyebrow when he notices Y/L/N practically running to buy a fresh strawberry mochi. 

"Thank you!" You smile from ear to ear when you hold the strawberry mochi in your hand. Eyeing it, you offer Kageyama the first bite. "Here, take a bite Kageyama."

"Are you sure? Shouldn't you take the first bite? You did buy it." Kageyama stares at the strawberry mochi that's being raised to him. You raise the mochi closer to his lips, urging him to take the first bite. He doesn't want to retort further by Y/L/N's insistence. 

Kageyama takes a bite and you slowly pull your hand back from his lips. He eats the mochi with his usual plain expression. You're not surprised at this point from his lack of excitement. But you do notice a slight shine in his dark blue eyes. 

"Is it yummy?" You ask with a tilt to your head. Kageyama nods his head, swallowing the piece he's chewing. 

"Taste it yourself. I'm sure you'll enjoy it more than I do." Kageyama waits for you to take a bite and you don't waste a second longer to bite into the strawberry mochi. You're pleasantly surprised that the strawberry inside is much sweeter than you imagined. You figured it would be tart. 

Squealing from how delicious the mochi is, you can't help but sway side to side from happiness. Kageyama doesn't hold back his chuckle when he sees you squeal over something small like this.

"Let's not fill up on snacks along the way to the supermarket." Kageyama leads the way after he watches you finish up the last bit of mochi in your hand. You hurry over to his side, maneuvering yourself through the crowd.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama leans over the shopping cart. He stares at the amount of items slowly piling up.

_Is she buying a months worth of ingredients?_

Raising his eyes up, he looks at Y/L/N debating which miso paste to purchase. His heart starts to flutter when he gazes at her pondering face. A thought sneaks into his mind.

_Would this be a usual thing for the two if they were dating?_

A shopping trip to the supermarket to prepare meals together. 

It'll definitely stop him from buying quick meals at the convenience store. He'll probably have a decent meal for once. 

"Kageyama." Y/L/N stands beside the cart, raising two miso pastes up to show him. "Which one do you prefer?" 

Kageyama snaps out of his thoughts and stands up straight, eyeing the two containers. "There's a difference in miso paste flavors?" 

"Of course!" You pout from Kageyama's ignorance. "There's white, yellow, red, and a mix." You lower your eyes to the two miso paste containers. "And then there's brands..." With two white miso paste containers, you're undecided. Kageyama shrugs. 

"Which one is sold out more? Go with that one." Kageyama pushes the cart over to the shelf you just were. He notices the one with the green lid is more popular. You walk back over to his side and he takes the red lid container, placing it back on the shelf. "Alright, what's next?" 

With Kageyama's quick answer, you place the miso paste container you're holding into the cart. Taking your phone out of your pocket, you check off another item from your list. The last thing to get is utensils. Kageyama peers over to look at your phone. His breath tickles your ear and you flinch in response. 

He raises an eyebrow when he notices your reaction. Taking a step to the side, you feel your face flush from embarrassment. 

"You okay?" Kageyama looks at you confused. 

Covering your face and plainly avoiding his eyes, you sputter out a response. "Y-Yeah. I was just a bit surprised when you got close." 

"What's there to be surprised for? You're always close to Hinata like this." Kageyama airily speaks and you tense up from the mention of Hinata. Kageyama quickly regrets speaking without thinking thoroughly. He bites his tongue the moment Hinata's name slips off his tongue.

Nibbling your bottom lip, you clench your phone. "The difference is you're not Hinata, Kageyama." You walk away quickly, feeling your face heat up and your heart slightly ache. You're also sensitive when it comes to your ear. Unwanted lewd thoughts of the past with Hinata creeps into your mind and it only makes you feel more lonely. 

Kageyama curses himself when he notices how quickly Y/L/N runs away from him. He just ruined the shopping trip with Y/L/N without intentionally doing so. He hurries after her with the cart, slightly annoyed by her comment. 

**Of course he isn't Hinata. He didn't want to be like him.**

"Y/L/N, stop running from me. I know where you live." Kageyama grumbles out as he follows after the speed runner. But Y/L/N doesn't stop. She quickly dashes away from the aisle of utensils and Kageyama is aware that this is the aisle they need to be in. He slows the cart down and parks it to the side before chasing after Y/L/N. 

A few customers stare at the two running around the supermarket. Kageyama retains from yelling out to her. He's already embarrassed by the curious gazes. This must look like a dramatic scene out of a drama to the others. 

Kageyama manages to catch up to Y/L/N. He doesn't think much of the next action he does to contain her in place. His long arms wrap around her waist, basically pulling her into a hug. He tightens his grip around her, feeling her tense up in his arms. 

His chest heaves up and down slightly and he pants out by her ear. "Can you stop running away from me? There's customers looking at us as if we're putting on a show." Kageyama grumbles slightly. He looks at Y/L/N from the corner of his eyes and he stiffens from the sight of her. 

Your face is completely flushed red and the feeling of your heart pounding in your chest is absurd. "K-Kageyama, let me go!" You fail to raise your voice completely. Feeling yourself regain feeling in your hands, you try to pry yourself out of his arms. Kageyama notices what he's doing and he quickly releases his hold on you. 

You twirl around to look at him with furrowed brows and a slight pout. Your emotions are all over the place right now. You didn't know whether to be upset, sad, or aroused. But you couldn't lash those feelings out to Kageyama who knows nothing about how easy it is to make you flustered by the slightest pants or husky voice by your ear. 

The only person who knows this weak part of you is Hinata. 

Kageyama purses his lips and he wears a troubled expression. You anticipate for him to apologize but you know his personality well. He'd never apologize. 

"Sorry."

Your eyes widen when you hear him apologize. He hangs his head down and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck. "I shouldn't have hugged you like that. I don't know what came over me." 

You feel guilty hearing him apologize. Kageyama's actions were caused by your overreaction. Not wanting him to feel burdened by his actions, you clear your throat to get his attention. 

"Don't apologize Kageyama...it's my fault for running off."

"No. I shouldn't have gotten close to you like that. Like you said, I'm not Hinata." 

You hear the slight pain in his voice when he repeats your words back to you. He still hangs his head down, avoiding your eyes. Nibbling your bottom lip, you clench your hands by your side. Because Kageyama surprised you with an apology, it's only right for you to tell him the reason why you ran off. 

"A-Actually, I guess I should tell you this since we'll be living together." Your palms grow clammy and the tip of your ears start to sting. The way your heart races at the thought of telling a secret like this to Kageyama, freaks you out.

Kageyama notices the slight nervousness in Y/L/N's voice and he raises his head up, his eyes lowering down to her. He tilts his head with a raised eyebrow. Curiosity replaces his guilty expression.

"Promise me you won't laugh or tease me for this." You purse your lips, knitting your brows together when you stare at Kageyama. He parts his lips slightly and mutters out a 'sure'. You feel your throat dry as Kageyama anticipates your next sentence. 

Shyly tucking a few loose strands of hair behind your ear, you point at your ear. Your lips pucker out and you cast your eyes to the side when you explain your odd behavior. "There's a reason why I freaked out when you got close to me earlier. When I felt your breath on my ear..." You lose the confidence to continue your sentence. Squeezing your eyes shut, you squeak out the next sentence.

"It's a sensitive spot for me."

"Sen...sensitive?" Kageyama mimics your soft tone. 

"D-Don't make me explain it further. It's embarrassing!" You cry out with a redden face. 

Kageyama keeps his eyes on Y/L/N, pondering on the meaning of the word ' _sensitive_ '. It doesn't take a genius to realize what she's implying by her shy behavior. Gulping the saliva down his now dry throat, Kageyama looks away. 

"O-Oh." Is all he musters to say. He feels a blush creep on his face. "I'll keep that in mind." 

"A-Anyway, let's grab some utensils and head out before it gets any later." Y/L/N hurries past him towards the utensils aisle. Kageyama slowly turns around to watch her small frame dash away again. The corner of his lips curl slightly and he faintly chuckles under his breath. 

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea for him to peep at her phone screen earlier.

If Y/L/N ever teases him again, he knows the exact thing to do to stop her. 


	17. Closure

The lunch preparation ends up being a dinner preparation by the time the both of you arrive back at your apartment. Kageyama settles down the several bags of groceries on the counter and you begin to sort through it. The trip back home was awkward and neither of you are speaking to one another. 

You grow uneasy at how quiet the atmosphere is between the two of you. Your thoughts swim through different topics to ease the tension but your tongue manages to not spit any of them out. 

Kageyama's phone chimes in his pocket, pulling him away from helping Y/L/N sort the groceries. He reaches for his phone in his pocket and raises it to his ear. "Hello?" His eyebrow raises slightly from the person who's calling him. 

You curiously look at Kageyama from the corner of your eye as you grab a bunch of spices out of the bag. His facial expression hasn't changed into a smile or even a frown. You wonder who's called him and it seems like you'll get your answer when you hear the doorbell sound throughout the apartment.

"How did you even know which floor we're on? Are you a stalker now?" Kageyama grumbles and hangs up the phone. He strolls over to the front door, cracking it slightly. His eyes narrow on a two guys outside the door. 

"KAGEYAMA! CONGRATS!" Suga releases a party popper through the small crack, startling Kageyama. Daichi takes the chance to push the door open and welcomes himself in. You leave the kitchen to see the commotion but stop short when you see Daichi.

He slips past Kageyama and hurries over to you with a present in his hand. "Y/L/N!" A gentle warm smile graces Daichi's face when he extends a present to you. Lowering your eyes to the present, you take it from him. "It's an apartment warming gift from Suga and I." 

Kageyama walks over and easily takes the present out of your hand. Daichi cracks a chuckle when he notices your brows furrow together. "Hey!" You call out to Kageyama, extending your hand towards the gift. 

But you notice a streak of orange hair by the front door. Your attention is pulled away when you notice Suga coaxing Hinata to come inside. The orange haired boy looks troubled. His eyes staring at the marble floor outside of your apartment. 

Kageyama notices your frozen state and trails your line of sight to see Hinata. It seems like Hinata just arrived after Suga and Daichi. Daichi turns around to see what the two are looking at. 

"Hinata? Why are you standing out there. Come on in." Daichi walks over to the foyer, dragging Hinata inside by the wrist. You feel a calloused hand grab onto your wrist. Flicking your eyes over to the side, Kageyama settles the present back in your hand before releasing his hand away. 

He scrunches his nose slightly and speaks quietly. "You can open the gift." 

"O-Okay." You stammer out a response after regaining your voice. Suga makes his way over to you, smiling from ear to ear. "It's been awhile since I last seen you Y/L/N." He leans a bit close to inspect your pale complexion. His eyes narrow on your face and his lips form a thin line. "You've been skipping meals and sleep, haven't you?" 

"Let's not interrogate her in her own place Suga." Daichi pulls Suga back by the hem of his shirt. Your eyes slowly cast over to Hinata who stands there awkwardly behind your two seniors. Kageyama breaks the tension by bickering at the two guys who's barged in. The three walk over to the living room to converse, leaving you alone with Hinata. 

Your lips tremble and your throat begins to dry when you stare at Hinata. He looks just as nervous being under your gaze. It still seems like you're unable to look at him for long without feeling a pain in your chest. 

"Hi." You somehow have enough courage to muster that much out. Despite your tone being incredibly soft, Hinata hears you loud and clear. He forms a small smile and mimics your tone. His brown eyes soften when he looks at you. "Hi." 

You pull your eyes away from him and settle the present down on the counter. "Sorry it's a mess in here." Trying to continue the conversation, you apologize and slowly make your way back to the kitchen. Hinata carefully keeps his distance when he follows you. 

He points over to the bags and asks if you need any help. You clench your teeth together, wanting to say no since you're not sure how much you can handle being around his presence before you're unable to bare the pain in your heart. 

Nearly two months have passed since the breakup and it's still giving you a hard time. Four years is a lengthy amount for a relationship. You're not just going to get over him overnight. But it does surprise you that you're not breaking into tears the moment you see him. So there is a little growth. 

"You're a guest...I can't let you do that." You muster a small smile when you look at Hinata briefly. He innocently scratches his cheek. "But there's a lot here. I'd feel bad just watching you put things away." His stubborn behavior is the same like always. You know better than to talk your way out of it. Once Hinata makes up his mind, he tends to stick to it like glue.

Giving in, you relax your shoulders and point to one of the bags. "Suite yourself."

Hinata forms a wider smile when he hears your approval. The two of you quietly take items out of the bag. 

"Should I put this in the fridge?" Hinata notices the variety of milk boxes he's pulling out from the bags. He holds back his laughter from the selection. You nod your head and open the fridge for him. The two of you bump against each other and just the slightest touch of his skin feels like a sting. 

The two of you apologize profusely to one another and the awkwardness lightens up the tense air between you both. You lightheartedly giggle under your breath. The sound calms Hinata's wavering heart. 

Kageyama flicks his eyes over to the kitchen, pursing his lips. He feels a bit left out when he watches the two. A slight annoyance eats at him and he breaks away from Daichi and Suga. But Daichi is quick to tug Kageyama back. 

Kageyama darts his dark blue eyes over to Daichi, practically glaring. "Let them be alone for a bit. You'll have her all to yourself from today onwards." 

Kageyama widens his eyes and a heat creeps onto his face from Daichi's words. "W-What is that suppose to mean?" 

"I know you like her Kageyama." Daichi speaks in a soft whisper. Kageyama grows speechless as he looks at Daichi who wears a gentle smile. "And for her to move on from her heartache, she needs to settle things with Hinata. Those two need some time together to patch things up." 

"In the meantime, should we help you unpack these boxes?" Suga stares at the several boxes piled in the center of the living room. Kageyama eyes the boxes around him and huffs in defeat. He grumbles, "Fine." 

"So..." Hinata piles a few of the empty grocery bags into one bag. You turn your attention over to Hinata who's staring at the bags with a serious expression. Neither of you have spoken to each other since the incident back at your old apartment. With everything sorted and put away, you start to prepare dinner. 

You extend a cutting board and knife to him and point over to the carrots and potatoes you set aside. "Can you wash and cut these up into small pieces for me Hinata?" 

He perks up and nods his head. "S-Sure." 

A small smile curls onto your face when you notice his energetic reaction. Your heart still skips a beat and you still find him cute. But, you remind yourself to not fall for him again. What you two shared will now be a memory. A memory that is painful right now but eventually a memory you'll fondly look back on. 

You turn around to walk over to the brand new rice cooker, taking it out of the box and setting it up. "About the conversation we had a few months back...I think I'm ready to talk about it." You turn around to look at Hinata, holding the rice bowl in your hands. His shock causes him to graze his finger against the brand new knife. He winces in a matter of seconds. 

Quickly lowering the bowl in your hand, you take his finger and pull him over to the sink to run water over it. 

Hinata's breathing hitches when he watches Y/L/N clean the blood from his finger. The expression of worry on Y/L/N's face reminds him that she still cares. "You idiot." Y/L/N hisses out, glaring at him. "I should've known better when I gave you the knife." Her slight bickering makes him chuckle. 

"If it's not volleyball, I tend to not know what I'm doing." Hinata softly speaks. The bleeding stops and you look around for the paper towel you purchased at the store. Instead of leaving Hinata for a brief second to grab it off the counter behind you, you pull him along by his finger. Ripping off a ply from the paper towel, you wrap it around his finger and ask him to squeeze it while you look for a first aid kit in one of your boxes. 

Hinata stops you with his other hand, a serious expression on his face. "I'm fine Y/L/N. Let's talk." 

Pursing your lips, you stare into his brown eyes. He looks adamant and you willingly nod your head. "Just sit down while I prepare dinner. I don't need you to cut yourself again." Grumbling under your breath, you walk back to your bowl to fill it up with rice. Hinata listens to Y/L/N without a retort. He watches her clean the rice before she places it back into the rice cooker to cook while she cuts the vegetables that he failed to do.

_Where should you start? Should you just freely speak your mind?_

"Did he do that on purpose?" Kageyama spitefully grumbles under his breath as he opens the box in front of him.

"Now, now." Suga stands in front of Kageyama purposely to block his view. "Hinata wouldn't purposely hurt himself for her to react like that." 

"He wouldn't purposely hurt his hand. He wouldn't be able to play volleyball if he did so." Daichi reasons with Kageyama. "Now stop watching them and get these boxes unpacked."

Kageyama groans but does as he's told. 

"I'm still hurting when I look at you." You speak the first thing on your mind. Hinata tenses in his seat when he looks at Y/L/N slice the carrot. "But...it's not as painful as it was in the beginning." Your distant eyes raise up to look at Hinata. Lowering the knife down on the cutting board, you nibble your bottom lip. 

"You were my first in everything Hinata and I ignorantly wanted you to be the last." You seal your lips, feeling the corner of your eyes brink with tears. Hinata visibly looks pained when he gulps slowly. His brows furrow together and a frown etches onto his face. 

"The day you confessed to me felt like a fairytale. Especially when I believed my feelings for you would always remain one sided. Every second, minute, and hour with you felt like a dream." A genuine smile grows when you look at Hinata. You feel a few tears fall against your cheek when you recall the early moments of your relationship. 

"You were perfect in every single way. Even during the small arguments we would have between each other. I was wrong in a few of those arguments but you still apologized and took the blame despite being right. I can't also forget the amount of times you would spend hours with me after a long day of practice." Your eyes lower down to the cutting board and you watch your tears stain the wooden surface.

Exhaling deeply, you reach towards your cheeks to wipe your tears away. But Hinata tenderly reaches out to wipe them away for you. You freeze in place when you feel his fingers graze against your cheek. "Seeing you at the end of each day was worth it." Hinata croaks out his words. You raise your eyes over to him and notice he's also in tears. "I also couldn't handle the days we would yell at each other over something we both can't recall about." 

He bites down on his lip hard, his brows knitting together. "My only regret is momentarily forgetting everything we built together during our relationship for a stupid kiss with my first love." He slowly pulls his hand away from your face and clenches them into fists. "I'm really an idiot who didn't deserve your smile and laughter Y/L/N." 

"Yeah you are." You click your tongue, sniffling. Unlike Hinata's tender brushes to wipe your tears, you're more rough towards Hinata. Your thumb wipes his tears away and before pulling your hand back, you pinch his cheek hard. With a tug against his cheek, you furrow your brows together. "You're the biggest idiot I know." 

Hinata doesn't complain from your roughness. His frown slowly curls into a smile and he breaks the silence with a chuckle. Huffing under your breath, you release your hold on his face. You resume back to cutting the carrots. Hinata gently rubs the pinched area of his cheek as he watches Y/L/N in silence. 

"I hope the next guy you're with will appreciate you better than I should've." He speaks softly and you can hear the sadness in Hinata's tone. 

"And I hope you treat the next girl you're with, with just as much love as you gave me." You raise your eyes away from the carrots for a brief moment. The two of you stare into each others eyes with a longing gaze. A weight seems to lift off your chest and shoulders when you smile at Hinata. 

"So...is it safe to say we're still friends?" Hinata innocently scratches the side of his nose. 

"I can't get rid of you if I wanted." You slyly answer him. He scoffs and nods his head. 

"A yes would've been fine Y/L/N." Hinata laughs in response. You snicker under your breath and shrug your shoulders. 

"Yes. We can still be friends Hinata." 

Hearing Y/L/N say those words aloud makes Hinata grin widely. He feels a flutter in his chest and he's overwhelmed by warmth. His biggest fear was losing her completely. 


	18. Soften up

You say your goodbyes to your unexpected guests at the front door. 

"Let's catch up again next time with the others!" Suga grins from ear to ear. He waves goodbye to you before hurrying after the other two who enter the elevator. Seeing the elevator door close, you close your own door and lock it behind you. 

The sound of the running faucet stops and you watch Kageyama wipe his hands with a paper towel. "Thank you for washing the dishes." You quietly walk over to sit in the barstool in front of the island table. 

Kageyama nods his head, not verbally speaking. His eyes dart over to the unopened present from earlier. "You didn't open it?"

Raising an eyebrow, you follow his gaze to the gift you settled down earlier in the evening. You were more focused on preparing dinner and with Hinata added to your distractions, you completely forgotten about the gift Daichi and Suga bought for the two of you. 

Kageyama picks up the box and settles it in front of you. He pushes the box a bit closer to you, quietly telling you to open it. 

From how small the size is, you wonder what possibly can be inside. You lift the lid off of the box and to your surprise, it's a note attached to a gift card.

_"We weren't exactly sure what you two needed so enjoy the shopping spree on us!"_

Kageyama stretches his hand out to hold the box with an unamused expression. He eyes it from every angle, slumping his shoulders. "What's the point in putting a gift card in a box? They could've just given us an envelope." 

"It's the element of surprise, Kageyama." You smirk when you place the note and gift card down on the counter. "Should we do some shopping tomorrow?"

Kageyama narrows his eyes on you. "We haven't unpacked our own belongings and you want to clutter the apartment more?" 

Pursing your lips, you nod your head innocently. The expression makes Kageyama soften before you but he tries to remain firm on his words. "At least unpack a box or two before you shower and sleep. Daichi and Suga thankfully unpacked everything with me in the living room." 

You turn around and fully take in the view of the living room. The stacks of boxes that were there earlier have disappeared and replaced with belongings of yours and Kageyama. Feeling motivated to unpack, you stand up from the barstool. "Alright. I'm off to unpack. Promise me we'll go shopping tomorrow?" You turn your attention over to Kageyama who's walking past you. 

He mutters a sure, a smile hidden from you. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

You wake up after the first night sleeping at your new apartment. Groggily throwing the blanket off of you, you slip your feet into a pair of slippers and drag yourself to the bathroom. Your mind is still a bit hazy when you close the door behind you. 

Tiredly, you reach for your toothbrush to brush your teeth. Being absent minded, you forget to lock the door and you're in for a surprise when Kageyama opens the door while rubbing his eyes. 

"Y-Y/L/N!" Kageyama is the one to yell out despite being the one who's barging into the bathroom. You snap awake, looking at him from the reflection of the mirror with wide eyes and a toothbrush in your mouth. 

Your hair is disheveled and you grow self conscious that Kageyama sees you bare faced. Quickly turning around, you close the door in front of him with redden cheeks. "Why are you the one yelling at me Kageyama?!" You stammer out your words, taking the toothbrush out of your mouth. Your heart hammers against your chest and you grow embarrassed. 

You would die of embarrassment if he walked in on you using the toilet. Thankfully you were just brushing your teeth. 

"Why didn't YOU lock the door?!" Kageyama raises his voice but the small barrier of the door muffles it slightly. 

"I-I forgot to. I never locked the door before when I was with Yachi." Your next sentence is more of a hushed whisper. "Until our friendship fell apart..." 

Kageyama grows silent on the other side. You wonder if he's gone back to his room. Carefully, you open the door to peer out but stiffen when you notice his redden face. His eyes catches yours and he's quick to turn his back to you. "J-Just hurry up if you want to go out today." 

"Did you just stutter?" You speak without thinking and you quickly regret pointing it out. You watch him visibly stiffen his shoulders. His jaw tightens up when he clenches his teeth and he musters up the strength to turn around to look at you. 

You're startled when Kageyama places a hand on the door, forcing it open. You step to the left to avoid the door from slamming onto you. He huffs out dramatically and welcomes himself into the bathroom. Without another word, he grabs his toothbrush and squeezes toothpaste on the brush after wetting it under the faucet. 

"W-What are you doing now?" You eye him confused. 

"Brushing my teeth." He says between circular motions of his toothbrush. 

"B-But. I'm using the bathroom right now." You stammer out your words, scrunching your nose at him. 

Kageyama looks at Y/L/N's expression in the mirror. She looks absolutely adorable first thing in the morning. Her messy bed hair, the slight glow of her natural face, and her oversized tee shirt against her frame. He notices the pink tint on her cheeks and he feels a heat creep onto his face the longer he looks at her reflection. 

Forcing his eyes shut, he grumbles under his breath. 

"The bathroom is big enough for us both to brush our teeth. I'll leave once I'm done." 

He doesn't hear her retort back. Instead he feels her presence close in on him when she stands next to him, silently brushing her teeth. He slowly peers his eyes open to see her cast her eyes to the side. She shyly brushes her teeth and he feels the corner of his lips twitch into a curl from how easily she gave in.

She sulks a bit and he hears her faintly mutter. "You didn't have to yell at me first thing in the morning..." 

Her sadden tone sends a shiver down his spine and Kageyama stops himself from brushing his teeth. Gargling some water after spitting out the toothpaste, he turns to face her. "I didn't mean to Y/L/N." He crinkles his nose innocently when he looks directly at her. "I just kind of forgot we started to live together so seeing you first thing in the morning surprised me." 

She rinses her mouth and looks up to Kageyama, nibbling her bottom lip. "Maybe we should get a sign for the door to flip over if one of us is in here. Just incase we somehow forget to lock the door." 

"Sounds good." Kageyama wears a small smile for a second before he exits the bathroom. "I'm going to get changed. I'll wait for you in the living room. Don't rush, we have all day to shop." 

You watch Kageyama leave and enter his bedroom, a soft click to his door. A smile forms on your face when you look at the closed door. 

He deliberately avoided saying 'I'm sorry' by choosing different words. But it still makes you happy he apologized for yelling at you. You figured his stubborn persona wouldn't lead him to apologize. 

_Kageyama's soften up lately._


	19. Do you not want to?

"Welcome!" A staff at the main entrance welcomes you and Kageyama the moment you step foot inside the store. You bow slightly to her and hurry after Kageyama who's already walking further ahead. 

With it being a weekend, the foot traffic in the store is heavy. You try to make yourself smaller by bringing your arms closer to yourself. Your lips form a thin line when you notice couples walking around together, pointing at this and that with smiles on their faces. 

Your eyes travel to their interlaced hands and you definitely feel the loneliness. You haven't particularly spent much time outside besides the grocery trip with Kageyama and the day of moving into your new apartment. 

_This was the exact reason._

You couldn't help but feel lonely when you saw others happily together. Kageyama seems to notice Y/L/N's quietness and how tightly she's gripping onto her elbows with her arms crossed. 

"Something wrong?" Kageyama slows his steps to look at Y/L/N with concern. His brows are furrowed together when he narrows his eyes on her troubled expression. 

You're quick to shake your head but your attention is pulled away when you watch a couple walk past in front of you. The slightest frown on your face is easily noticeable for Kageyama. He follows your line of sight and notices how crowded the store is with couples. 

Seems like everyone's looking for décor and appliances for their homes today.

He tries to lighten the mood by teasing Y/L/N. "Getting envious of others? Being single isn't too bad Y/L/N." Her face looks sullen and she shrugs in response to his tease. Kageyama feels awkward not knowing the right words to say to her right now. She looks more depressed the longer the silence stretches on. 

Her fingers run through her hair and she releases a sigh before walking ahead. Kageyama nibbles his bottom lip, pondering on what he can do to distract her mind. He keeps his distance from her, watching her disinterested face when she looks at a few fake plants. 

Biting his inner cheek, he squeezes his hands into fists in his pockets. 

_What should he do?_

As Kageyama grows deep in thought, Y/L/N mindlessly walks around the store. Her feet guides her over to a cute decoration aisle. Seeing all the minimalistic and trendy décor makes her feel slightly better. One item in particular sticks out to her and she quickly makes a beeline towards it. Kageyama looks ahead of him and notices Y/L/N has vanished from him. He clicks his tongue, grumbling under his breath at how fast she can be. 

_Where could she have gone within the last 30 seconds?_

"Kageyama!" Y/L/N calls out to him, returning back to him with something in her hands. Her mood seems slightly better from the way she looks at him. He lowers his eyes down to the item she's excited to show. "I think you should put this in your room." 

Kageyama stares at the neon light that says 'milk'. He scrunches his nose slightly when he finds out the item she's excited to show him is meant for him. 

"Why?" 

"Cause you like milk, right?" She answers innocently, her head tilting to the side just a bit. 

To think her mood brightened up because she saw something that reminded her of him. The thought makes his heart waver. 

He clears his throat to answer her, avoiding eye contact. "Doesn't mean I want to exclaim it to anyone who enters my room that I like milk." 

She purses her lips and nods her head. "I guess that's true..." Y/L/N is quick to turn around and leave him behind. This time he hurries after her. She settles the box down where she found it and picks up the neon light beside that one. 

"A moon?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow when he notices the serious look she wears on her face. 

"Say...Kageyama." You raise your eyes up to see his dark blue eyes. "Do you like the moon or the stars more?" 

A puzzled expression forms on Kageyama's face. He shrugs and looks up at the ceiling to ponder on your question. For Kageyama this is just a random question. But for you, it's laced with deeper meaning. 

He exhales before answering your question. His eyes return to your face and he parts his lips slightly to answer you. "The moon." 

You're frozen in place when you hear his answer. He then explains his reason for choosing the moon. "Stars are pretty to look at but we can't see them all the time. I can rely on the moon being out there lighting up the dark sky." Kageyama stops his rambling when he notices your trembling lips. 

A tear slips past you and you're quick to wipe it away. An exasperated exhale escapes from you and you form a small smile. "I honestly didn't expect to hear something so cute from you, Kageyama." You dryly laugh and clench tightly on the box. "I like the moon too." 

Kageyama clenches his teeth when he looks at Y/L/N's distant expression.

_That wasn't a simple question she randomly asked, was it?_

"Was there a reason you asked Y/L/N?" 

She tucks a few loose hairs behind her ears and raise her eyes up to look at him directly. "In a way. Hinata chose the stars instead of the moon." 

Kageyama tries to comprehend her words.

_Is she saying the stars is Yachi? While she..._

"I'd like to see myself as a moon." She answers his lingering question. A faint smile graces on her lips. "So, can I pretend to think that you'd choose me over Yachi?" Her tone is strained with sadness and it's apparent that her heartache hasn't healed completely despite having some closure with Hinata. 

Kageyama purses his lips, eyebrows knit together and he's now glaring at her from his tornado of emotions. He wants to tell her his honest feelings but it's still too soon. She's still recovering from her breakup. But he selfishly wants her to know that he'd never choose anyone but her. 

"I don't need to pretend to pick you Y/L/N." Kageyama finds his voice after remaining silent. Y/L/N's eyes widen slightly and she looks at Kageyama startled. "I'd always pick you over anyone else." 

Kageyama's serious tone and stare causes a shiver to run down your spine. You're startled to see him this serious about your loose words. "Is it because we're friends?" You speak up and watch his face fall into one of nervousness. He turns around to avoid your gaze and you notice the tip of his ears redden. 

"Yeah." He curtly responds. His hand extends out to grab the milk neon sign you placed back earlier. "A-Anyway, let's focus on the task at hand." Kageyama walks ahead, practically running away from the conversation you two shared. 

You can't help but giggle to yourself from his flippy attitude. He uses his anger as a defense mechanism instead of being honest with his emotions. 

You hurry over to his side and point at the milk sign in his hand. "I thought you didn't want that in your room?" 

"We can put it in the kitchen." Kageyama mutters, scrunching his nose innocently. 

"Oh! That reminds me, we should get a few more plates and utensils incase we have surprise visitors again." You casually reach for Kageyama's wrist, pulling him to a different section of the store. Kageyama stiffens from your grasp and you feel his muscles tense up. "S-Sorry. I didn't mean to casually grab you like thi--" 

Kageyama feels you loosen your hold on him and he quickly cuts into your words. "No, it's fine." He notices how stern his voice is. The both of you surprised. "I don't mind it." His next sentence is much softer and he avoids your widen eyed expression. 

"Really? It's okay if I hold onto the King of the court's wrist?" You try to lighten the mood with a lighthearted tease but what Kageyama does next surprises you. He pulls his arm away from your hand to entangle his slender fingers around yours. 

Surprised and thrown off from the action, you try to pull your hand back but he only tightens his hold on your hand. "W-Why are we holding hands now?" You stammer your words out, feeling your face heat up.

_When did your friendship with Kageyama turn out like this?_

_Did becoming roommates become the extra push?_

This sudden physical part of your friendship makes you confused. You're not one to hold hands with a friend that's a guy. But you were the one who grabbed onto his wrist just a few seconds ago. Of course Kageyama would be just as confused about your friendship. 

"Do you...not want to?" Kageyama asks innocently. His soft tone makes you guilty for asking. You're unsure how to process this soft side of Kageyama. 

"W-Well...isn't it weird for friends to hold hands like this?" You lower your eyes to his large hand that's gently holding onto your small one. 

"I guess." Kageyama curtly responds back but he still holds tightly onto your hand. "But it feels so right." He whispers under his breath and you're unable to catch his words. He grunts and flicks his eyes over to you. His scowl on his face tells you that he's using his defense mechanism again. 

"You were upset earlier because others were holding hands, right? I'm doing you a favor." Kageyama speaks arrogantly and you can't help but roll your eyes. 

"Oh? I don't need your pity, sir." With a smirk on your face, you try to pull your hand away but Kageyama is death gripping your hand in his. 

"Stop complaining when I'm trying to find a way to cheer you up." He scoffs and tugs you along. His words may sound harsh but you notice the softness in his eyes. You remain quiet with a smile forming on your lips. 

Feeling his rough calloused hand in yours eases your anxiety. 

A scary thought scratches at the back of your mind.

_What would life be like if Kageyama was your boyfriend from the very beginning?_


	20. Payback

A month easily slips past you and it's already May. You've grown accustomed to living in the apartment with Kageyama as your roommate. Neither of you have seen each other much due to your part time job and his constant need to practice volleyball despite not having any games until next month when the next semester starts. 

You're on your way home when you receive a text message from Kageyama. 

You send a reply to him and walk into a convenience store, picking up two bottles of cola. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"I'm home." You call out from the foyer, taking your sneakers off and locking the door behind you. Kageyama is busy setting something down on the coffee table by the living room when you enter.

"Welcome home."

You notice him in the living room. Curious, you settle your things down at the counter and extend the bag of drinks to him. The smell of fried chicken wafts towards your nose. Kageyama notices your eyes staring at the plate of fried chicken and he crinkles his nose. 

"Did you make this yourself or did you dump a chicken bucket onto the plate?" You smirk, settling yourself down on the sofa. Kageyama scoffs and he raises a drumstick, pushing it against your lips for you to eat. "I made it myself. Since you've been making all the meals since the day we moved in." 

With the chicken still being hot, you wince at the burn on your tongue after taking a bite. You part your lips open to fan your tongue with your hand. "Well, thank you for making dinner today." You look over to Kageyama who sits next to you. 

"Does it taste okay? I tried to follow a recipe but...you know how I am with following directions." Kageyama reaches over to grab a drumstick. You take another bite of the drumstick after blowing on it, slightly cooling it off. A satisfying crunch fills your ears when you take a bite. 

The smile on your face answers his question and he watches you do a little shoulder dance. He holds back the chuckle that's clogged in his throat. "You don't have to pretend to like it that much." 

You flick your eyes over to Kageyama, raising his hand that's holding the drumstick over to his mouth. Swallowing your piece, you then speak up. "Try it yourself. You'll be dancing too from how delicious it is." You smile from ear to ear and the very expression makes Kageyama gulp and his insides flutter. 

He silently takes a bite and you focus on yours. You anticipate for his reaction but of course he hides any sign of reaction from you. Nodding his head, he mutters. "It's pretty good for my first try." 

You smirk, shoving his shoulder slightly. "You're too humble to yourself. So, how has practice been?" 

Kageyama lowers the drumstick from his lips and shrugs. "Same old, same old. Hinata tries to one up me like usual." Kageyama bites his tongue when he mentions Hinata's name. He carefully looks over and to his surprise, Y/L/N's not reacting negatively from the mentioning of Hinata's name. She nods her head slowly, listening to him intently while eating. 

"Don't lose to him." She giggles and smiles towards Kageyama. He narrows his eyes on her, offended that she would think he would ever lose to Hinata. 

"Oh. You're off tomorrow, right?" Kageyama changes the topic and you lower the drumstick bone onto an empty plate. You pick up a wing and answer Kageyama before taking a bite. "Yeah. Why?" 

Kageyama gets up from the sofa and leaves towards the hallway towards the bedrooms. You continue to eat while waiting for him to return which didn't take long. He returns with something in his hands, extending it to you.

With your clean hand, you grab the item from Kageyama. You grimace at the sight of a horror movie. "Daichi lent this to me the other day. He said we should watch this together." 

"Is this what Daichi calls entertainment?" You whisper, flipping the DVD box to the back to read the summary. You never took Daichi as the type to watch horror movies. But he is becoming a police officer. Blood should be the least scary thing for him to see.

Grimacing at the art cover of the movie, you purse your lips. "We don't have to watch it if you don't want to." Kageyama speaks up when he notices how uncomfortable Y/L/N looks. 

"N-No, it's fine. It can't possibly be that scary. Let's watch it." You hand the movie back to Kageyama and he gets up to place the DVD into the DVD player. He then walks over to turn off the living room lights and you instantly regret agreeing to this. 

You're not a complete wimp when it comes to horror movies. But they still give you some sense of fear. Feeling the anxiety litter your palms, you lower the wing you've barely eaten and twist off the cap of one of the cola's. 

You reach for one of the sofa pillows, hugging onto it. 

"Are you scared already?" Kageyama smirks when he looks over to your pale face. You shake your head furiously, biting your bottom lip. "N-No. The movie didn't even start yet." 

He chuckles dryly and presses play on the remote. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

An hour later into the movie, you find yourself holding your breath. The main protagonist of the movie completely lost his way from his friends and the serial killer is in the same room as he is. An eerie silence fills the dark living room, causing you to be more afraid. 

Consumed and focused on the movie, you don't realize that Kageyama has left you alone. The protagonist clasps his hands over his mouth to muffle his harsh breathing. All while the killer wears a malicious smirk, dragging his knife against the wall. 

Being a movie, the protagonist hits his foot against the chair that's in front of him. The killer eyes the desk that sits in the middle of the office room. He slowly makes his way over with a devilish smirk. 

"You fucking idiot..." You murmur into the pillow that you're tightly gripping on. 

A tingle runs down your spine when you watch the killer stop short at the desk. He slowly leans down to look at the main protagonist, knife in hand. 

Kageyama leans forward by your ear from behind the sofa and whispers, "Boo!"

You shriek loudly, raising the pillow to smack Kageyama but he easily stops the flying pillow that's nearing his face. Turning around, you glare at his laughing expression. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY KAGEYAMA."

He covers his mouth with a hand, warmheartedly chuckling without a care. "Do you find my pain amusing?" You grow flustered and embarrassed. Standing up on the sofa, you lean over to punch his chest but his hand easily stops you. He grips onto your wrist and tries to regain his composure.

"What are you trying to do? Hit me?" He forms a devilish smirk that makes you falter. Kageyama pulls you closer to prevent you from falling backwards. Your face heats up and you pull away from him, sulking. 

"You're too much Kageyama." Getting off of the sofa, you walk over to the hallway but the darkness and fear of the movie lingers in your mind. Kageyama quietly walks up to you, leaning over to whisper in your ear again. "Scared?" His tone is laced with playfulness. 

Shivering from his husky voice, you glare at him from the corner of your eye. "You're having too much fun Kageyama." You move your hand over your ear, feeling sensitive. You can't recall a reason for him to tease you this much. He's also sober. So that wouldn't explain his playfulness out of nowhere. 

"Sorry. I was just trying to calm you down since you looked so scared." Kageyama's laughter doesn't make his apology sound as serious as it should be. 

"Sorry?" You mimic his words and Kageyama seems to just notice he's apologized. His laughter flips into a startle. He's surprised he apologized so easily and absentmindedly too. "I guess it's okay if you scared me. I got to hear you apologize." You turn around to look at his troubled expression. You raise a hand to gently punch his chest. "But next time, I'm going to get payback." 

Kageyama snaps out of his thoughts and lowers his eyes on you. "Payback?" He scoffs in response. "As if." 

"Are you underestimating me?" Furrowing your brows together, you cross your arms. Kageyama nods his head. The movie still plays in the background and your attention is pulled away when you hear a scream from the TV. Your eyes widen when you see a gruesome scene of the killer slicing up a body in sections as if he's a butcher selling pieces of steak. 

Terrified by the sight, you instinctively hide your face in Kageyama's chest. Your hand clenches onto his shirt and he feels your body tremble. His playful attitude dissipates into one of worry. 

Fear clouds him when he notices how close Y/L/N is to him.

_Could she hear his heartbeat?_

If so, that's extremely dangerous. That's much more scary than whatever is happening in the movie behind him. 

"Your heart is racing really fast Kageyama. Were you pretending to not be scared too?" Y/L/N weakly speaks up, pulling her face away from his chest with wavering eyes. She looks like she's nearing the edge of crying from how scared she is. "Let's both yell at Daichi the next time we see him. His recommendation in movies is terrifying."

"Y-Yeah." Kageyama finds his voice but he stammers out in response. He feels Y/L/N unwillingly release her grip on him to walk over to the coffee table, grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. She nibbles her bottom lip before returning back to him. Standing in front of him, she extends her hand out to grab the hem of his white tee. 

"Is it okay if..." She stops short and let's go, shaking her head. Her mind quickly stops their tracks and Kageyama wonders what she planned to say. "I'm going to head to bed." She slurs her words, turning around and carefully inching her way towards the hallway. 

But he can easily tell she's frightened to death. A smile plays on his lips and he slowly walks over to her. He timidly raises his hand and settles it on top of her head. His simple gesture makes her look up, an expression of relief on her face. "Should I read you a bedtime story or something?" Kageyama jokes but Y/L/N doesn't laugh in response. 

She reaches up to grab his hand that rests on her head, pulling him towards her bedroom. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" Kageyama widens his eyes when he finds himself in her room. Releasing her hold on his hand, she pulls out a chair that sits by her vanity and sets it down on the side of her bed. 

"You owe me your time for scaring me." She murmurs under her breath, leading him to the chair. "Don't leave me until I've fallen asleep, okay?" You stare at Kageyama with pleading eyes. It's a selfish request coming from you but you can't bare being alone at night after that horror movie. 

Kageyama doesn't put up a fight when he sits down. You settle yourself in your bed, pulling the blanket over you. Kageyama looks unsure and his eyes look at everything else but you. Nibbling your bottom lip, you reach out to grab his hand. "This is my payback." You whisper to him. 

His dark blue eyes widen briefly. You watch him gulp in response. 

A scowl slowly forms on his face when he scrunches his nose. With his other free hand he ruffles your hair messily. "You're a handful Y/L/N."

"It's your fault." You retort back. 

Kageyama exhales and his hand slowly strokes your head. He's careful when he runs his fingers through your hair. "I guess so." A smile forms on his lips but you don't point it out. Seeing his rare smile eases your fear. Not long after, your eyelids grow heavy from his gentle hair strokes. 


	21. Petty

A bright ray of sunshine beams on your face causing you to groggily wake up. An odd warmth is met on your hand and you bolt awake. You quickly calm down when you notice Kageyama's sleeping face beside you. His chest heaves up and down slowly in a sleepy breathing pattern. 

For a brief moment you forget the reason why he's here.

_Did Kageyama fall asleep while he waited for you to sleep?_

His back must be sore in that position. 

You're ready to wake him up so he can properly lay down in his own bed but you hesitate. His brows furrow together and he seems to wear a frown on his face. It seems like he's having a nightmare. His lips twitch slightly and he groans. 

_What is he dreaming about?_

Slowly and timidly, you reach out towards his hair. But you stop the moment your fingers brush against his bangs. 

_What are you doing?_

You stare at your extended hand, your lips parting slightly.

_Are you about to run your fingers through his silky hair? Since when did you want to do that?_

You purse your lips, feeling your chest tighten. 

"Y...Y/L/N." Kageyama whimpers out your name. With slightly wide eyes, you pull your hand back to look at him. 

_Kageyama is crying out for you._

His frown deepens and he doesn't whimper out another word. Not wanting his nightmare to go on for longer, you nudge on his shoulder. "Kageyama." You whisper his name out. His brows furrow in response but he doesn't fully wake up. Nibbling your bottom lip, you sit up and rest your back on the bedframe. 

Your heart starts to race when you reach out to stroke his hair. It seems to comfort him as you watch his brows relax. The slightest touch to his hair seems to wake him up. His eyes slowly flutter open as you take note of his long lashes. 

His sleepy eyes slowly meets your face and you wear a small smile. With a bolt, Kageyama sits up straight. You quickly pull your hand away from his head, alarmed. "A-Are you okay?" You ask him nervously. He stares at your hand with pink tinted cheeks. 

"Yeah. I just..." Kageyama lowers his eyes to his lap, running his own fingers through his hair. "I had a nightmare but something gentle woke me up." 

You're the one to blush now. Biting your inner cheek, you part your lips to apologize. "Sorry, I stroked your hair while you were asleep. You called out to me and nudging your shoulder didn't work so..." 

"I called out to you?" Kageyama raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slightly. Nodding your head, you also mention how he was frowning. "Did something happen to me in your dream? You looked dejected." The two of you make eye contact after shyly avoiding each other's gaze. "Don't tell me the killer from the movie killed me." 

Kageyama scoffs at your imagination. He stretches his arms up and yawns. "No, something much worse happened. But I won't tell you." Kageyama stands up and moves the chair back to where you pulled it out from last night. You pout at the thought that Kageyama is keeping his nightmare to himself. Throwing the blanket off of you, you hurry over to his side. 

"Tell me." 

Kageyama looks at you for a moment before walking out of your bedroom. "No." He strides over to the bathroom to brush his teeth and you easily step inside next to him. 

"It's not like whatever happened in your dreams will come true." You murmur beside him, reaching for your toothbrush. Kageyama kindly squeezes the toothpaste on your toothbrush after you wet it under the water. 

Kageyama's eyes are distant when Y/L/N speaks up. He holds back the frown that's itching to grow on his face.

From his reaction, it seems like whatever you did in the dream is a possible action in reality. 

"It might happen if I say it aloud." Kageyama's tone sounds weak. He doesn't say another word when he starts to brush his teeth. You silently do the same, not wanting to pry it out of him if it's something that will bother him. "I'm going to head out for a jog. Don't worry about breakfast for me. I'll grab something while I'm out." 

Kageyama quickly brushes his teeth and leaves the bathroom. There's a slight cold attitude coming from him and you try to not take it personally. You only wish Kageyama would be more open with his emotions to you. 

You forget to close the door after him and to your surprise Kageyama walks back to you. He extends your phone out towards you. "Suga is calling you." 

_Suga?_

Taking the phone from him and lowering the toothbrush from your mouth, you answer the call. Kageyama lingers a bit by the door instead of returning to his room. He seems curious to the reason for Suga calling you so early in the morning. 

"Suga-senpai?" You speak softly. 

"Y/L/N! Good morning." His energetic voice tugs a smile on your lips. You're unaware of Kageyama's stiffness when he notices your smile to Suga's voice. "Are you free today? Let's hang out." 

Kageyama hears Suga's voice loud and clear. He clenches his teeth at the thought of Y/L/N and Suga hanging out alone. But he has no right to tell her to not hang out with a friend. Still, his jealousy seems to flicker and he's unsettled. Especially from the dream he had. 

A dream where Y/L/N fell for someone else. The person's face was a blur so he's unsure who the potential person could be. 

Maybe it's his consciousness telling him to hurry and confess.

_But is it the right time?_

Four months have passed now since her break up with Hinata.

**One third of the year.**

She's not as emotional when Hinata's being brought up. Her only trigger of sadness is when she sees other couples being intimate. 

_Is it possible that Y/L/N has moved on and she's now feeling the after effects of being lonely and single?_

Deep in his own thoughts, he doesn't realize Y/L/N slips past him to go to her room. He only snaps out of it when he hears a click to her door being locked. Quietly, Kageyama walks over to stand by her door, pursing his lips. She still speaks to Suga on the phone. 

"I should be ready by the time you get here. I'll see you later Suga." With a smile you hang up the call and run your fingers through the hangers in your closet. After settling on an outfit, you apply light makeup to your face before heading out to put your heels on. 

You notice Kageyama slipping his sneakers on at the foyer after changing into a pair of black shorts and a plain white tee. He's putting in his earphones when he notices your cute attire. Scrunching his face, he stands up to look at you with a scowl. 

Confused from his reaction, you look down at your clothes. "Are you going out on a date?" Kageyama murmurs through clench teeth. His jaw is locked when he eyes you. 

"Date? Not really. I'm just hanging out with Suga today." You return your eyes to his dark blue orbs. He gulps and tears his eyes away from you, huffing under his breath. "Seems like you're dressed nicely for a date. Could've fooled me." He speaks lowly, blasting his music in his earphones. 

Looking at this side of Kageyama makes you slightly agitated. He's clearly jealous and upset that you're dressed like this to simply spend a day with Suga. But he's unwilling to admit to it. You decide to play stupid, pretending to not know his negative emotions. 

There's only one way for you to pull the truth from Kageyama and that's to play ignorance. He'll need to find his words eventually and you're not going to fill in those blank spots for him. You can say this is the first petty thing you've done towards him in your friendship. 

"Whatever." You mumble out. Slipping your feet into your heels and exiting the apartment first. Suga still hasn't arrived yet so you decide to wait for him outside of the apartment building. You take the elevator down first, leaving Kageyama behind. 

Kageyama watches the elevator doors close when he locks the door behind him. He exhales and grumbles under his breath. Irritated, he runs his fingers through his hair and ruffles it. 

_Why is he saying one thing but feeling another thing?_

Now Y/L/N is upset at him. 

His words are not matching up with what he's personally feeling and it annoys him. Speaking up on his true emotions is something he struggles with. But if he keeps this up, she'll hate him for the remainder of the day. 

_But._

Kageyama angrily groans to himself when he waits for the next elevator. He doesn't want to be selfish and tell her to not see Suga. He didn't want to seem possessive over her. But there's a fear that eats at him. With the freedom to see and hang out with anyone she wants, there's a potential for her heart to waver for somebody else. 

_Someone that isn't him._

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Oh? Did you wait long Y/L/N? You could've just stayed at your apartment instead of waiting out here." Suga notices you standing outside of the apartment building with your phone in hand. A smile forms on your face when you see him. You place your phone back into your purse and Suga takes a look at you. 

A smile plays on his lips and he grins from ear to ear. "You look super cute! Did you dress up to impress me Y/L/N?" His tease makes your cheeks heat up and you grow troubled to find the right words to say. He notices your troubled expression and apologizes for teasing you first thing. "So, what should we do today?" 

You giggle at Suga's free spirit. "I thought you had something planned?" 

Suga scratches the back of his head, dryly chuckling. "I wasn't completely sure if you were going to be free today. Is there something you want to do? Name it and we'll go." 

A warm smile forms on your face and your eyes soften when you look at Suga. "You always know how to spoil someone Suga. How is it possible that you're still single?" His face reddens from your comment, his hand covering his mouth from the smile that forms. 

"You flatter your senior, Y/L/N." He shyly chuckles. 

You reach for your phone and stand a bit closer to Suga to show him your screen. "Could we go here? It's a new café that opened up. The flower garden theme looks beautiful." Suga nods his head, staring at the photos you show him on your phone. 

Kageyama exits the apartment and notices how closely Y/L/N and Suga are. Their backs face him and their heads nearly bump against each other by how little of a gap there is between them. Kageyama scrunches his face at the sight, his hands slowly clasping into fists. 

_**No.** _

He can't let himself get jealous. The two are just hanging out. 

**_It's not a date._ **

He turns his heel towards the opposite direction, jogging with no specific destination. But his pace slows down and his stomach ties in knots. His mind wouldn't be calm if he runs away. Exhaling sharply, Kageyama turns back around to follow Y/L/N and Suga. 


	22. I'm done hiding

"Ta-da~" Suga comes back with a tray of two beautifully colored ombre soda drinks and a strawberry shortcake to split. You clap your hands in excitement when you see how much more beautiful everything looks in person. 

"Those pictures didn't do their items any justice." You smile from ear to ear when you stare at the dried flowers floating in your ombre pink soda. Suga's lips curl into a smile when he sees your excitement. He patiently waits for you to take your own photos before he takes a sip of his soda. 

"Woah." Suga widens his eyes in surprise when he feels something pop on his tongue. The pop rock candy startled him. You giggle to yourself from his bewildered expression. Suga curiously eyes the glass to see if there are anymore surprises. 

A comfortable silence fills the air and Suga is the one to break it after he's finished eyeing his drink. "So, how are things with Kageyama? Are you two getting along?" 

Your fingers slowly twirls the metal straw around your glass. You watch the fizz in your soda. "Things are going well. But..." You purse your lips, staring deeply into your soda. Suga rests his elbow on the table, resting his cheek on his palm. He looks at you intently, not interrupting you while you sort out your thoughts. 

"Suga." You curtly call out his name, darting your eyes over to him. He looks alarmed from your quick tone. Raising an eyebrow, he silently asks you 'what?'. "How would you get someone to admit they're jealous?" 

Suga then furrows his brows at your question. He sits up straight and stares at the flowers that hang above the ceiling. "Hmm..." 

"Or maybe I should ask how should I get Kageyama to speak his mind?" You nibble your bottom lip before taking another sip of your soda. 

"Is he keeping something from you?" Obviously Suga knows the said ' _something_ '. But it's not his place to tell Y/L/N about Kageyama's feelings for her. 

She sighs and leans back in her seat. Her finger twirls around the tips of her hair and she shrugs. "He had a nightmare and he called out to me in his sleep. I was curious to know more about his dream but he wouldn't say anything. And then he got snappy at me for dressing up for you."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up a bit. You said he called out to you in his sleep? Were you two sleeping toge-" Suga is too shy to finish up his sentence, his face red as a tomato. You realize your words are full of holes without context and obviously Suga's reaction is to be expected. Groaning at your idiocy, you explain everything leading up to how Kageyama stayed by your side last night.

Suga chuckles wholeheartedly after your explanation. "Daichi would love to hear this story. I'll have to make sure I tell him the next time I see him."

Puffing out your cheeks, you roll your eyes. "Next time I see Daichi..." You grumble. 

"Anyway, so you tried asking Kageyama about his nightmare and he loosely told you a half hearted answer? And he's also jealous you dressed up for me?" Suga clarifies your words and you nod. Hearing Suga say this aloud makes your mind stray towards a thought. But you're too afraid to even think much on it. 

You feel your heart squeeze in your chest and your palms grow sweaty. 

Suga notices Y/L/N's anxious expression. He's quick to pull her mind away. "To answer your question, patience is key. You know how Kageyama is. He's not one to voice out his emotions often. Unless it's an angry emotion." He laughs at the old memories of Kageyama during volleyball games back in Karasuno.

Slowly nodding your head, you calm your swirling thoughts. Not wanting to linger on this conversation any further, you focus on the untouched cake in front of you. Suga notices where you're looking at. He smiles sweetly and slices a piece off, extending the fork towards you. 

"This should ease your mind a bit." Suga's warm smile towards you makes you shy when you take a bite of the cake from his fork. He waits for Y/L/N's reaction and it's well worth it when he sees the smile on her face.

Kageyama clenches his hand around his milkshake from the corner of the café. A few lingering eyes stare at him. He's wearing shorts and a plain white tee at an adorable café. He's bound to catch a few curious gazes. But that's the least of his worries. 

He envies how easily Suga acts around Y/L/N. If he didn't know any better, he would think the two are on a date. The way he calms her down and easily makes her comfortable is something Kageyama wishes he could do. 

_But he's the polar opposite._

He lets his anger become his first reaction. Because it's much easier to be angry than to think logically at times. 

He realizes how stupid he sounds and groans at his inner thoughts. Being calm and collected is something he needs to work on. Especially if it comes to Y/L/N. Her feelings are delicate as glass and he wants to caress her with a fragile touch. Obviously he's doing the opposite right now. 

He feels like an idiot following the two on their hang out.

_What has he gotten himself into?_

He feels like a creep doing this. 

Getting frustrated at himself again, he chugs down the milkshake before leaving the café first. Thankfully he slipped away before the two can notice him. 

_Or so he thought._

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Suga notices a familiar face exiting out of the café. A forlorn expression on Kageyama. He smirks at the thought that Kageyama mustered enough courage to follow the two this far. 

"I'll be right back Suga. I need to use the bathroom." Y/L/N excuses herself and he nods his head, watching her leave towards the back of the café. Taking this chance, Suga take out his phone from his pocket and pulls up Kageyama's contact. He dials his number and prays Kageyama will answer right away.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama feels a vibration in his shorts as he walks towards a crosswalk. Sighing, he reaches into his pocket and answers the call without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey stalker." Suga playfully jokes. Kageyama stiffens, he turns around to look around his surrounding area. "Did you follow Y/L/N and I to the café?" 

Feeling embarrassed, Kageyama bites his inner cheek and speaks through clench teeth. "No."

"I'd believe your horrible lie if I didn't just see you slip out of the café just now. Listen, Y/L/N is worried about you. She doesn't like how you're holding your thoughts to yourself. I think it's time Kageyama."

"It's time?" Kageyama mutters more to himself than to Suga.

"Yeah. The time for you to release that pent up love you've carried alone for all these years. I'll lead Y/L/N to the nearest park. You can pretend to bump into us on your jog or whatever you're doing. Make something up. I have to hang up, she's coming back. See you in a bit Kageyama!" Suga ends the call before Kageyama can retort. His heart is beating wildly against his chest as his hand falls to his side. 

_It's time?_

**It's time.**

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"The weathers really nice isn't it?" Suga smiles when he closes his eyes to feel the sunrays on his face. The two of you strolled over to a small park twenty minutes from the café and you settle yourself on a swing. Suga eyes your high heels that rest against the grass. "Your feet aren't hurting are they? I should've rented a bike or something instead of making you walk so far." 

Shaking your head and waving your hand in protest, you smile at Suga. "It's okay. I'm used to them by now."

"Oh, that's right. You work part time as a server, right? They should at least let you wear flats instead of heels..." Suga frowns at the thought of your feet hurting. "I swap into a pair of sneakers after my shift. So it's not too painful when I walk home at least." You reassure him, a warmth spreading in your chest from his kind thoughts. The two of you discuss about your job and his for a bit before Suga's attention is pulled away. 

You follow his gaze to see Kageyama jogging towards the park you're in.

_Has he been jogging all morning? How does he have so much stamina to burn?_

"Hey, isn't that Kageyama?" Suga perks up, standing up from his swing. He waves his arm up wildly to get Kageyama's attention. "Kageyama!"

Kageyama's breathing is sharp and his heart feels like it's ready to leap out of his chest with how fast he's been running. He would've been here sooner if he didn't get lost. 

_Typical._

Raising his shirt up slightly, he wipes his sweat and slowly walks over to the two. Y/L/N remains in her seat, she meets his gaze for a second before casting them to the side. It seems like she's still upset at him for earlier this morning. 

"Jogging?" Suga takes charge of the conversation. 

"Yeah." Kageyama inhales and exhales sharply. His eyes remain on Y/L/N who avoids him. Suga casts his eyes down to see Y/L/N. She struggles to ignore Kageyama. A strained look on her face forms when she bites down on her bottom lip. 

"Why don't you hang out with us? It's a beautiful day out." Suga speaks up again and he catches Y/L/N's widen eyes. She mentally looks terrified at the thought of being with Kageyama right now. She's already struggling to ignore him and now that Suga's offered Kageyama to spend time with them, she's ready to fizzle out. 

Suga then pretends to get a call. He raises an eyebrow and reaches into his pocket, raising his phone to his ear. "Hello, Asahi?" He pauses pretending Asahi is speaking. "Wait, wait, wait. Calm down. Just calm down and don't touch the oven. Did you at least use the fire extinguisher?" Suga's acting is convincing when he notices Y/L/N grow worried. "Alright, alright. I'll head over now. Don't do anything stupid!" 

Hanging up the call, Suga slides his phone back into his pocket. He looks flustered and worried. "Sorry to end our day short Y/L/N. Asahi burned a cake in the oven. I have to hurry back to his place to help him. Since you're here Kageyama, why don't the two of you spend some time together. I'll call you again to apologize for cutting this so short Y/L/N. See you!" Suga dashes away in a hurry before anyone speaks up.

_Asahi burning a cake? Is that the first thought Suga can come up with?_

Kageyama holds back the chuckle he wants to release. His eyes settle on Y/L/N who still avoids his gaze. He stands behind her, grabbing hold of the chain of the swing and slowly giving her a push to start the momentum. 

You widen your eyes when you feel your swing move forward. Kageyama silently pushes your swing every so often. You can't remember the last time you even played on a swing set. 

"Did you enjoy your time with Suga?" Kageyama manages to find his voice, his throat dry. 

You hear his tense tone. 

_Is he nervous to talk to you?_

"Yeah. We caught up on a bunch of different things." You answer softly, a small smile on your lips. A silence fills the conversation and you hear Kageyama softly grunt under his breath. You slow your momentum by carefully digging your heels into the grass. You're about to turn around when Kageyama stops you with his words. 

"Wait. Don't turn around." His voice is strained and you wonder what kind of expression he's making. 

"Are you okay?" You forget about your petty ignorance towards Kageyama. He hangs his head down, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. You grow anxious from his silence. The air between the two of you have thickened immensely. 

"No. I'm not." His husky tone sends a shiver down your spine. Kageyama clenches his hands against the chains of the swing and you feel his body towering behind you. You ache to turn around to look at him but you remain compliant. 

He takes another pause before he slowly opens his eyes. There's no going back after he confesses his feelings to Y/L/N. He no longer cares if she doesn't feel the same way. If she does, it's a miracle. And if she doesn't, at least he tried to voice his emotions for once. 

"I'm done hiding my emotions Y/L/N." Kageyama strains his voice. 


	23. For you, I'm willing to be second

_He's done hiding?_

You hear Kageyama exhale from above you. His grip on the chains of the swing loosens. Kageyama remains hiding behind you while he gathers his courage and thoughts together. The tightness in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach makes him nauseous. 

He's never been this nervous. Not even for a big volleyball match. 

_Where should he start?_

He wants this confession to be full of details to the point Y/L/N is overwhelmed. But at the same time he doesn't want to scare her off. 

"Do you remember the second year of high school? When you became my tutor?" Kageyama softly speaks up. You wonder if he's wearing a smile right now. 

"Yeah, you were surprisingly studious." You lightheartedly giggle, your eyes casting down to your lap. He grumbles from your jab. 

"That was the start of something that's held me back for three years."

_Held him back? Did you make him lose an opportunity?_

You hear Kageyama move from his spot. He slowly makes his way to stand in front of you. A scowl grows on his face when he looks down at you. You feel smaller than usual when you sit still under his dark blue eyes. 

"Something that's held me back to number two instead of number one." His parting lips speak softly only for you to hear. You couldn't follow his words. It seems like a deeper meaning is being implied. 

"I can't blame you though. You were blindly in love. In love with an orange haired idiot who didn't know what he had." 

His tone grows spiteful when he thinks about Hinata. 

"Every second of every moment I saw the two of you together, I couldn't bare being around. I avoided the two of you to avoid my own personal feelings. These disgusting feelings I couldn't wash away or drown out." 

You start to grow guilty for making Kageyama feel like this for so many years.

_How did he manage to remain friends with you and Hinata if this is how he truly felt?_

"I managed to bottle those odd emotions for years. Until recently." Kageyama bites his tongue, avoiding your wavering gaze. "Until recently, these emotions spilled out. Anger, fear, and happiness all seem to flood at me all at once. It's overwhelming and the only reaction I have towards everything is anger." 

You watch Kageyama tighten his hands into fists, he shakes them violently. "Anger is honestly the only emotion I really understand and it's one that I lean on more than I should. But..." His blue eyes slowly meet your eyes again. You watch them visibly soften. "It's not an emotion I want to treat you with Y/L/N." 

Nervously, you watch Kageyama take a step forward. Your eyes start to waver and your words are stuck in your throat when you watch Kageyama get down on one knee. 

_W-What's going on?!_

You're mentally freaking out. Wanting to stand up and back away. 

Kageyama looks just as freaked out as you. His face pales and his lips tremble. Sweat slowly starts to bead against his forehead and he's unable to keep eye contact. With your chest tightening and a chill running down your spine, you're just as flustered. 

Kageyama scrunches his nose and narrows his eyes on you for a brief moment. "I hate you for dating an idiot like Hinata." 

A gasp slips past your lips and you look at Kageyama baffled. He then carefully takes your hand in his. Your instincts tell you to pull away but Kageyama laces his fingers with yours. He squeezes your hand to ease his anxiety. You can feel the clamminess of his palm. 

_He's really pushing himself to explain his emotions._

"But I hate myself more for being a coward all these years." Kageyama huskily says under his breath, a tone of sadness and anger. "Today, I won't be the coward I've always been. Today, I want to let you know these annoying emotions you've created." 

A heavy weight pushes down on your shoulders when you watch Kageyama fight with himself. You've been selfishly pouring your problems onto Kageyama without noticing that he's also struggling. 

Wanting him to know that you're all ears, you give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Okay. I'll listen to your every word Kageyama. My time is yours." Hearing your soft reply causes him to smile. He exhales and seems to gain some composure. "Heh. When you say things like that it only makes me love you even more." 

_L-Love?_

Your eyes widen when Kageyama looks towards you.

"I've had feelings for you for three years Y/L/N. This one sided relationship of mine that I bottled up is finally leaking. I can't tell you how much it annoyed me to like you for this long. I tried to give up on it but every time I saw your smiling face, heard your tender voice, and saw your very presence...I lost all will to give up." Kageyama pauses to catch his breath. You feel his hand tremble in yours. He exhales sharply and continues. 

"I didn't know whether or not to tell you about my emotions. I felt like I was going against the bro code with Hinata. I felt guilty for falling in love with my best friends girlfriend. But I couldn't help what my heart felt." A frown grows on Kageyama's face. "Even after discussing these emotions of mine with Hinata. I couldn't grow the confidence to tell you. I feared you wouldn't want to love again. I feared your rejection." 

"For me, you're my number one. But for you, your number one belongs to Hinata. As much as I love being in first place..." Kageyama tightens his grip on your hand. With his free hand, he timidly reaches towards your face. His thumb carefully strokes your cheek as if you're as fragile as glass. His dark blue eyes stare at you lovingly and you forget to breath. 

"For you...I'm willing to be second, Y/L/N Y/N." His voice cracks and you watch a smile form on his face. "As long as you're willing to love me too. An angry, milk drinking, volleyball obsessed idiot. Let me be the second chance of love for you." 

The gentle stroke of Kageyama's thumb on your cheek and his sweet tender voice fills every emotion in your body. You stare at Kageyama with bewildered eyes. Tears form in the corner of your eyes and you finally release the breath you held in. 

_You know that exact feeling well-- a one-sided relationship._

You understood every meaning of his emotions because you've gone through it too. The frustration of the person you like, looking at someone else the same way you look at them. 

Instead of answering Kageyama verbally, you find yourself answering him by action. You jump out of your seat on the swing, tossing yourself onto Kageyama. He's unable to predict your sporadic action, causing the two of you to lay on the grass with you on top of him.

You nestle your face into his shoulder with your arms wrapped around his neck. Kageyama timidly wraps his arm around your waist, nestling his head in the nook of your neck. "Is that a yes?" His voice muffles into your neck causing you to squirm in his hold. He chuckles deeply by your ear which only causes you to grow more flustered.

Kageyama slowly sits the two of you up. Your legs straddling his sides. He blushes from the sight. You watch the tip of his ears redden and he gulps. "Don't forget we're out in public Y/L/N..." 

"Y/N." You correct him. Kageyama's eyes widen briefly and he shyly says your name. 

"Y/N..." The corner of his lips twitch into a curl. 

"And to answer your question..." You shyly kiss the corner of his lip with a giggle. "I won't let you settle for less than number one Tobio. Thank you for letting me believe in love again...and thank you for being patient with me as I healed." 

You feel his breath tickle against your lip. His forehead rests against yours and he selfishly asks you a question. "Is it alright if we kiss? I've been waiting for this moment for years." 

A blush streaks across your face and you nod your head. A smirk forms on Kageyama's face and he cups one hand against your cheek. You feel his quivering lips softly touch your trembling one. The first kiss is full of nerves but Kageyama selfishly surprises you with another kiss.

_One more hungry and intimate._

You're startled by his boldness. "W-Who was the one saying we're out in public just a few seconds ago?" You breathlessly retort after pulling yourself away from him. Kageyama wears a devilish smirk, biting his lower lip and casting a glossy look in his eyes. 

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"And thank you."

"Thank you?!" 

You're too overwhelmed by Kageyama sputtering out words he rarely says. His strong arms envelope you again and his lips meet your ear. "Sorry in advance for how selfish I'm going to be when it comes to you...and thank you for feeling the same way as I do, Y/N." His husky tone sends a shiver down your spine and he's very aware of what he's doing to you. 

You burst the moment you feel his soft plush lips kiss your ear gingerly. 

"I hate you Tobio..." You weakly retort. 

"I think you meant to say you love me. I'll let it slide this time." Kageyama is amused by the situation. A chuckle erupts from his throat and he tightens his hold on Y/N. He's overwhelmed by happiness and he's thankful his nightmare from earlier will remain as a dream. 


	24. He's cute

"So you shared a cake with Suga, huh?" Kageyama grumbles under his breath as the two of you walk back to the apartment together, hand in hand. 

Raising an eyebrow, you glance over at Kageyama. 

_How does he know that?_

"How do you know that? Were...were you following us?" Slightly alarmed, Kageyama notices your surprised tone. He purses his lips and bites his inner cheek. You watch him lower his head in embarrassment. 

"Yeah...my emotions were unsettled the moment I saw you leave the apartment." He stops his pace and tugs at your arm. His hand extends towards your face to pinch your nose. With furrowed brows and a scowl resting on his face, he parts his lips slightly. "Just look at you Y/N. I was afraid Suga would be swayed by your beauty." 

Thrown off by his compliment, you choke on your saliva. Kageyama widens his eyes briefly. He watches you regain your composure, a giggle escaping your lips. Covering your smile with your hand, your eyes twinkle when you look into his dark blue orbs. "Getting a compliment from you feels a bit weird." 

"But it's okay if you hear it from someone else?" Kageyama holds the scowl on his face, now pinching your cheek instead. 

Lowering your hand from your mouth, you intensely stare at Kageyama. He keeps eye contact, unfazed. But his glare falters the moment you compliment him. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry sometimes Tobio." 

His jaw drops slightly and there's a wordless response. The corner of your lips curl into a devilish grin when you see his face redden. Kageyama starts to walk ahead, leaving you behind to calm his fluttering heart. 

You laugh at his adorable reaction.

He tries his best to appear dominant but he's more innocent than he puts on. "It's weird isn't it?" You call out to him, hurrying after his side. His shy demeanor avoids your curious gaze. 

"I guess so." He clears his throat and manages to find his voice. You watch his fingers run through his jet black hair in a nervous behavior. Smiling, you lace your fingers with his slender ones. 

Seeing him drop his guard down around you makes you feel happy. He's willing to show you this vulnerable side of him. You feel his hand gently squeeze yours and you catch a small smile sitting on his lips.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

𝒜 𝓌𝑒𝑒𝓀 𝓁𝒶𝓉𝑒𝓇

"Y/L/N can you lay out some silverware at the dining table?" Asahi is running around the kitchen getting the food prepared for Daichi's congratulation party in completing police academy. You, Kageyama, Suga, and what appears to be half of the Karasuno high school volleyball team is crammed into Asahi's apartment.

"What about us? Can we do something?" Noya inserts himself into the conversation, Tanaka eagerly grinning beside him. You lightheartedly giggle at the two. It doesn't appear to you that they've changed much since the last time you saw them. 

Asahi looks nervous when he eyes the two chaotic energy boys. Thankfully Kiyoko interjects into the conversation. "Doing nothing is also efficient right now. Maybe you two should find a hiding spot?"

"Right!" Tanaka eagerly agrees with Kiyoko. He scurries off to hide behind one of the sofas which also appears to be Noya's idea as well. 

"Thanks Kiyoko." Asahi sighs a breath of relief and she nods her head, smiling. She grabs a bowl of chips and walks over to the living room to set it down on the coffee table. You make your way over to the dining table after grabbing the silverware from the kitchen drawers. 

"Need any help?" A voice speaks from behind you and you turn around to see Suga. Before you can answer, he takes half of the silverware from your full hands. "Where's Kageyama?" 

You turn your attention over to the balcony outside. "He's with Hinata on the balcony." 

"Oh? Is that a good idea? What if Hinata throws Kageyama off the roof when he finds out the two of you are dating?" Suga widens his eyes, freezing in place when he realizes he slipped up. Knitting your brows together, you eye Suga with narrowed eyes.

"How do you know we're together Suga? We didn't tell anyone." 

The tip of Suga's ears redden and he awkwardly chuckles. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Hinata leans over the railing, staring out at the several buildings that make up Tokyo. "So, is there a reason you asked me to come out here with you?" 

Kageyama is leaning against the wall, hands in his jean pockets. His face remains blank but the tight fists in his pockets reveal his true emotions. 

_How should he tell Hinata about his relationship with Y/N?_

The topic is uncomfortable for him to bring up. 

As aloof as Hinata puts on, he's rather smart. "It's about Y/L/N isn't it? Did you finally get the courage to confess your feelings?" Hinata keeps his eyes ahead. He clasps his hands together to ease the nerves that litter his palms. Kageyama shoots a stare at Hinata, noticing the sad smile he wears. Leaning off of the wall, Kageyama slowly walks over to stand next to Hinata. 

His dark blue eyes stare at the sky. "Yeah." He speaks in a short cut tone. 

Hinata lowers his eyes down to his clenched hands, a small smile on his face. He whispers, "She feels the same way?" 

Kageyama repeats his answer but in a much softer and sweeter tone. His shoulders relax and he unravels his fists in his pockets. "Yeah..." 

A silence fills the air and Hinata exhales slowly. He turns to look at Kageyama with a wide grin. He slaps a hand on Kageyama's back roughly. "I'm happy for you Kageyama." 

"Then why are you crying?" Kageyama bluntly points out the single tear Hinata sheds. Hinata grumbles and wipes the tear away. 

"Can you not point something out so bluntly?!" The delicate conversation shifts into the two bickering at each others throat. This kind of friendship holds a special spot in Kageyama's heart but he'd never verbally admit that to Hinata. A weight is lifted off of his shoulders and he mentally thanks Hinata. 

The two are then pulled away from their conversation when they hear loud voices behind them. It seems like someone's appeared late to the surprise party. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Y-Yachi, it's nice of you to show up!" Yamaguchi greets her when he opens the door. An unsettling atmosphere looms in the apartment the moment Yachi's face is revealed at the foyer. 

"Bold of you to be here." Tsukishima speaks slyly under his breath, he raises a soda can to his lips. Suga elbows Tsukishima in the side, gritting his teeth with a smile towards Yachi. 

"Come on in Yachi, there's snacks and drinks out already." Suga ushers Yachi to come in, taking the gift bag out of her hand. She says her hello's to everyone after taking her shoes off. Kiyoko hurries over to her side, trying her best to not make Yachi feel like an outsider. 

Noya and Tanaka easily lightens up the mood by speaking blatantly about whatever is on their mind. The door to the balcony opens and Hinata and Kageyama rejoin the party inside. 

Kageyama darts his eyes around looking for Y/N. He doesn't see her anywhere and there's a moment of panic. "She's in the bathroom." Tsukishima walks over to Kageyama, appearing to read Kageyama's mind. "How'd you know I was look--" 

"Who else would you look for? I'm sure it's not Yachi." Tsukishima chuckles with a smug smirk. Kageyama scoffs in response. Hinata squeezes his way over to the two. "Where's Y/L/N?" Tsukishima raises an eyebrow at Hinata's concern. 

_Speaking of Y/L/N..._

You reemerge from the bathroom, walking down the hallway towards the living room. A blonde colored haired girl makes you freeze in spot. 

_Yachi._

The last time you've seen her was the last day you spent at your old apartment. Neither of you said goodbye to one another. You only shared a silent stare before leaving that apartment for good.

You expected her to arrive at the party eventually. The two of you **are** in the same friend circle after all. 

She catches a glance at you and you nervously look away. Kageyama walks over to block Yachi's eyes on you. "Hey, are you okay?" Kageyama speaks in a soft hush for only you to hear. His brows knit slightly and you can tell he's worried by his glossed over eyes. 

Forming a smile on your lips, you nod your head.

Kageyama doesn't seem to fully buy Y/N's answer. He purses his lips slightly. "We can leave if it gets too uncomfortable for you, okay?" Your breath hitches when you hear Kageyama. He's unbelievably sweet despite his angry nature. It's still something you need to get used to. 

_A soft Kageyama._

You giggle at the thought.

Confused, Kageyama raises an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" 

"Sorry. I shouldn't laugh at how cute you are right now." You cast your eyes to the side, avoiding Kageyama's narrowed eyes and scrunched nose. You hear him grumble under his breath but a sigh of relief follows after it. 

"I'm serious though. If you want to leave we can." Kageyama's next sentence makes him blush slightly. "I only care to be with you." 

His words makes your heart skip and your eyes widen in response. He's making such an adorable pout with his lips. Your hands fly towards your face and you muffle the squeal that escapes. 

"W-What's wrong now?!" Kageyama looks alarmed and confused, like a deer in headlights. 

"Hey, what did you say to Y/L/N?" Someone interjects into the conversation. That said person being Tanaka who's nosily trying to butt into the conversation after noticing the two of you speaking secluded from the group.

"Nothing." Kageyama speaks curtly. 

"Obviously it's something if she's hiding her face." Tanaka points at your hidden face. "Did you say something dirty? I want to know." Tanaka rests his arm around Kageyama's shoulder with a smirk. Kageyama knits his brows together, a look of disgust. He shoves Tanaka's arm off and walks away. 

Tanaka waits for Kageyama to distance from you before he speaks up. "It's safe now Y/L/N. I got him to leave." 

You slowly remove your hands from your face to see Tanaka raising a thumbs up and a playful grin. He easily rests his arm around your shoulder and leads you towards the living room. "So what's been happening in the world of Y/L/N? Catch your senior up." 

"I hardly see you as my senior Tanaka." You stare at his overly friendly gesture, prying his shoulder off of you with a shake to your head and giggle. Everyone converses in their own little groups while waiting for Daichi's arrival.


	25. We're dating

Daichi exhales under his breath as he rides the elevator up to his shared apartment with Asahi. He's overwhelmed by exhaustion and excitement. From tomorrow forward, he's officially a police officer. 

A smile forms on his face. He's starting to feel the adulthood tumble all at once in front of him. He's always been an adult but he never felt like one. Despite being the main caretaker among his friends and previously being a captain of a volleyball team. He's had several leadership skills over the years and he thanks that experience for aiding him to his career path. 

Deep in his thoughts, Daichi rustles in his pockets for the apartment key. He's ready to just relax for the remainder of the day. But to his surprise, he'll be far from relaxing. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Everyone's on edge when they hear the sound of the door being unlocked on the other side. A few have hidden behind the sofa while others hid in the kitchen and dining room. You hide behind the island counter by the barstool seating with Kageyama and Asahi. 

Suga and Yamaguchi ready the party poppers on each side of the foyer. 

With the doors parting open, a unison "congratulations!" is shouted with the pop of the party poppers following after. Daichi's eyes widen in surprise when he braces himself in a fighting stance. 

"Woah! Let's not attack your friends Daichi." Suga steps back with a nervous chuckle. "At least he's prepared for anything." Tsukishima murmurs out. 

Daichi steps a bit further into the apartment to see everyone who's gathered in the apartment. Collecting his thoughts together, he finds his voice to speak. "This surprise party is for me?" 

"Who else?" Tanaka grins widely. Daichi relaxes his shoulders and chuckles deeply. He raises a hand to block his eyes, ashamed to feel teary eyed from the gesture. 

"Aw, are you crying Daichi?" Noya hurries over to him, patting his shoulder. "Let me see." Noya tries to peer below Daichi's face but Asahi pulls Noya away. Kiyoko walks over to extend a tissue box to Daichi who quietly thanks her. He wipes his eyes before looking at everyone again.

"Thanks guys. I wasn't expecting this at all." He looks at everyone individually with a gentle smile. 

"Since the main guest is here. Let's start the party!" Suga claps his hands together and walks over to the fridge to grab beers. "Wait, none of us are legal to drink but four of you." Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow when Suga hands a beer over to Tanaka who doesn't waste a second to grab it out of Suga's hand. Kiyoko grabs a beer can from Suga and places it in Yamaguchi's hand. 

"Just enjoy the party Yamaguchi." Kiyoko wears a smile, a devious look in her eyes. "N-Not you too Kiyoko!" Yamaguchi cries out. 

"It's not like there's an officer here to fine us for underage drinking." Tsukishima jokes when he cracks open the beer can, eyeing Daichi while he drinks the alcohol content. Daichi gently pats Yamaguchi's shoulder. "It's just one beer Yams. Don't sweat it." Daichi tries to reassure the nervous Yamaguchi. The party commences with food, beer, and live chatter. You and Kageyama try to not stick to one another during the party to avoid suspension. 

It's Daichi's celebration today. 

The last thing you both want to do is take the light off of him to announce your relationship together. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

One beer becomes several more as time goes on. The afternoon transitions into the early evening before anyone realizes. With full bellies and groggy minds, the only obvious thing to do now is party games. 

"Truth or dare!" Noya exclaims excitedly. He places one empty beer can in the center of the group. Everyone sits in a circle and as if the odds are in your favor, Yachi sits across from you. You both share a silent glance. It's painfully uncomfortable being in the same room as her when you recall her horrible intention. The only ones who knows about the day she attempted to hurt you with a screwdriver is Kageyama and Hinata.

No one wants to deal with picking sides when it comes to mutual friends. And tonight isn't the night for that to happen. 

You weren't even sure if everyone knew about the reason you fell out with Hinata. 

"Ugh...I hate this game." Tsukishima tries to stand up to leave but Kageyama who sits beside him, yanks him down. Tsukishima throws a glare at Kageyama, gritting his teeth together. "Don't ruin the mood Tsukishima. I don't want to play either but this isn't about you." Kageyama curtly responds. Daichi chuckles at their exchange and he turns his attention over to Noya. 

"So who's going to spin first?" Daichi raises an eyebrow as he points at the can. 

"Well, since this is a party for you. You can go first Daichi." Noya settles back down beside you. Daichi who sits on your left side, leans over to spin the can. Everyone glues their eyes on the can. A tense silence filling the living room. You grow anxious when the can finally slows down. 

It stops in front of Yamaguchi who pales at the sight. 

_Poor Yams._

Daichi looks pleased when he grins at the result. "Truth or dare, Yams?" 

"C-Can I not do either?" He looks completely terrified. Tanaka shakes his head and Hinata tries to encourage him. "It's Daichi, Yamaguchi. He wouldn't make you say or do something too horrible." 

Yamaguchi shows a brief sign of relief when he looks back at Daichi's gentle smile. "O-Okay. I choose...truth." Daichi doesn't hold back his tongue when he asks his question. "Is it true you're still a virgin Yams?" 

You clasp your hand over your mouth and the others stare at Daichi in disbelief. Noya muffles his chuckle beside you and Kiyoko shamefully looks down at her beer can, pursing her lips. She's also trying to hold back her laughter. 

"DAICHI!" Yamaguchi widens his eyes from the question. 

"It's alright if you are. There's other virgins in this circle too." Daichi speaks aloofly, not meeting eye contact with anyone directly. Kageyama tries to remain calm and you watch his Adam apple slowly move against his throat. You try to not stare at him for long when you notice Hinata staring at you before he avoids your eye contact. 

Yamaguchi groans and shyly nods his head, his face flushing red. "I am..." 

"Alright! See it wasn't that hard to admit, right?" Daichi chuckles with a sly smirk. "You're evil Daichi..." Asahi shivers beside Yamaguchi. He pats Yamaguchi's back lightly to comfort him. Yamaguchi then spins the can and it lands on Tsukishima. Tsukishima's eyebrow twitches slightly and he wears an expression of disgust. 

"Dare." Tsukishima is quick to answer before Yamaguchi has the chance to ask him. Yamaguchi expected a ' _truth_ ' so he blanks out when he hears Tsukishima respond with dare. Parting his lips slightly, he scratches his head. "I dare you to..." Tsukishima grows anxious and annoyed when Yamaguchi takes his time to speak up. He's on edge and the sight amuses everyone. "Spit it out Yams." Tsukishima hisses out. 

"F-Fine! I dare you to make eye contact with someone in a sexual way." 

"Damn." Tanaka absentmindedly speaks up. "Who's the lucky girl or guy, Tsukishima?" Tanaka loudly speaks up with laughter. Completely thrown off by the dare, Tsukishima grits his teeth and glares at the floor. 

"There's three girls here if you want to try to seduce them." Noya adds more fuel to the fire. Kageyama's lip twitches in response to Noya's words. He glares at Tsukishima when he catches the blonde haired boy staring in the general area of Y/N.

He freezes up when Tsukishima makes eye contact with him. A few gasps spread around the circle. A menacing look in Tsukishima's eyes dart over to Kageyama. Furrowing his brows, Kageyama doesn't break down from Tsukishima's glare. 

Tsukishima slowly removes his glasses, tilting his head to the side with a sly smirk. There's a threatening glimmer in Tsukishima's golden eyes. "Keep your girl close to you before I take her Kags." 

Kageyama's glare slightly wavers and his lips part slightly, his breath leaving him. Tsukishima calmly places his glasses back on and his usual smug expression returns. "I-I don't think that was exactly sexual...it seemed more threatening." Asahi mutters out but no one seems to retort. They're all confused or taken back. 

"His girl?" Noya whispers over to you. "Is Kageyama seeing someone Y/L/N? You live with him, right?" 

"Ah..." You grow nervous and Daichi overhears the conversation. He tells Noya to focus on the game and your shoulders visibly relax when Noya looks away from you. Tsukishima doesn't waste a moment to spin the can. He glares at it as if he's mentally telling the can to point at someone specifically. 

A devilish grin forms on his face when the can lands directly in front of Yachi. Her eyes waver and she digs her nails into her palm. "Truth or dare Yachi?" Despite Tsukishima hating the game, he's oddly satisfied with the results right now. 

She purses her lips and lifts her head to look at Tsukishima, Kageyama sitting beside her and Tsukishima to Kageyama's left. She didn't want either of those choices. That dark shadow behind Tsukishima's eyes can easily tell her that whatever he has for her is full of evil intent.

_When did Tsukishima ever have such bad malice against her?_

_Is it because of Y/L/N?_

Yachi timidly makes eye contact with Y/L/N. 

You don't keep eye contact with Yachi for long. You're too anxious to what Tsukishima has planned out for her. An odd feeling creeps around you. 

"Yachi?" Kiyoko places a hand on Yachi's shoulder to snap her out of her thoughts. Yachi shakes her head briefly as if to rid her thoughts. She remains calm when she looks over at Tsukishima. "Dare." 

She figured a dare would be better than answering whatever question Tsukishima had in mind. But it seems that she's chose poorly from the way Tsukishima snickers. 

"Pfft, to think he said he didn't want to play." Tanaka grumbles under his breath, crossing his arms when he sees Tsukishima enjoy himself. 

"I dare you to kiss Hinata. The exact way you did it when you ruined his relationship with Y/L/N."

Kageyama widens his eyes beside Tsukishima in horror.

Yachi did not expect this kind of dare. Her expression is just as taken aback as the looks everyone forms. Tanaka, Kiyoko, and Noya are out of the loop with their furrowed brows and tilted head gestures. 

Hinata feels those three turn their attention over to him. 

"T-Tsukishima that's a bit much..." Daichi tries to lighten the atmosphere when he notices your pained expression. 

"Is it though?" Tsukishima flicks his eyes over to Daichi with a glare. Daichi eyes him, darting his eyes over to Y/L/N. Hoping Tsukishima catches the hint that he's not only making Yachi suffer but Y/L/N as well.

"Do it Yachi." You clear your throat. Yachi shoots her eyes over to you. You're not sure if it's the alcohol in you that's forming this courage but you don't hold back your next words. Running your fingers through your hair, you exhale with a pained smile. "Show me exactly how you kissed Hinata. Without any consideration of my feelings."

A suffocating silence looms and even Daichi is unaware on how to step into this issue. Suga quietly downs the beer in his hand and Asahi does the same. Yamaguchi willingly cracks open another can, joining the two.

"H-Hey, let's do another dare." Hinata stammers after finding his voice. He looks uncomfortable but Tsukishima being Tsukishima-- he doesn't give two fucks.

What happens next startles you completely.

Kageyama who's remained silent, leans over across from you. He gingerly cups your face with one hand and effortlessly kisses you. Your breath quivers on his lips when you stare at him with wide eyes. 

The others gasp and squeal in response. He pulls his lips away and your vision is full of Kageyama, and Kageyama alone. 

"Y/N and I are dating. I'd appreciate it if you don't open her old wounds Tsukishima." Kageyama grumbles under his breath. His eyes staring directly into yours. "And you..." Kageyama speaks directly to you. 

"You're a fucking idiot for saying something like that. You know full well you'll get depressed if you saw her kiss him." Kageyama angrily spits out when he talks to you. "We're going home." You feel his hand release your cheek and he steadies himself up. Without another word, Kageyama grabs hold of your hand, pulling you up and leading you over to the foyer.

"Sorry for dashing out in the middle of the game. Congratulations again Daichi." Kageyama quickly puts on his sneakers and you do the same. You only have enough time to wave goodbye before Kageyama pulls you out of the apartment. 

With the sound of the door clicking closed, everyone snaps out of their shock. 

"W-What the hell just happened?!" Noya cries out when he looks at everyone. Yachi wears a furious expression while Hinata breaks the silence with a warm chuckle. 

"Kageyama really does whatever he wants." Hinata ruffles his hair and sighs. 

"He really does." Daichi nods in response, a smile on his face.


	26. Your first argument

"T-Tobio." You call out to Kageyama who's dragging you through the busy night streets of Tokyo.

Kageyama's too invested in his pent up anger and thoughts of Tsukishima's dare to hear Y/N.

Mustering all your strength, you yank your hand away from Kageyama. 

Kageyama snaps out of his thoughts, turning around to see Y/N rubbing her redden hand. "Did I hurt you?" Kageyama hurries over to Y/N. He's careful to touch her hand that he squeezed to death moments ago. Pursing your lips, you stare at Kageyama with knit brows. "Why did you kiss me in front of the others like that?" The soft tone of your voice pulls his attention towards your face. 

"Why were you being an idiot telling Yachi to kiss Hinata?" Kageyama answers your question with a question of his own. The worry on his face changes into one of irritation. You avoid his glare, unsure how to answer him. 

_Is this going to be your first argument as a couple?_

"I don't know. I just spoke up in the moment." 

"And what would you do if she did kiss him? Cry about it?" Kageyama clenches his jaw tightly, his eyes still resting on your face. "Do you purposely want to put yourself in pain?" His voice raises up a notch and you grow silent from his words. 

_What did you want to gain out of Yachi kissing Hinata anyway?_

"I did what I did to help you Y/N." His angry tone settles into a softer one. Kageyama huffs under his breath, trying to calm himself down. "The last thing I want is for you to cry over your ex."

His words sends a tingle down your spine and you turn your attention over to look at him. "Answer me honestly Y/N. You are dating me because you love me, right? You don't have any lingering feelings for Hinata still, do you? I rather us talk about it right here, right now. Before time goes on and you're just playing with my feelings to cope for your loneliness." 

Squinting your eyes on Kageyama. You're baffled by his words. You wouldn't stoop that low to use Kageyama like that. 

Pinching the bridge of your nose, you inhale sharply to think about your words carefully. Being angry won't solve anything and you'd definitely lose in an angry match against Kageyama. Kageyama anxiously but patiently waits for your response. 

"Can...can we talk about this at home?" You're unable to focus with the bustling sound of cars and pedestrians walking past. But Kageyama being stubborn, stands firm in his spot. You feel his glare burn holes through you and he tries to stop himself from depending on his anger by loosening up. "No. Tell me everything on your mind right now Y/N. Just say whatever, I can handle it." Kageyama huffs out, he buries his hands in his pockets to ball them into fists. 

With a frown, you run your fingers through your hair. You couldn't possibly think with a straight mindset with the four cans of beer in you. Things are slightly foggy. "I was honest when I said I don't know what came over me." Your lips quiver slightly but you force yourself to speak up. "Maybe I wanted Yachi to feel guilty and be put on the spot or maybe I did want to make myself cry." 

You shrug, unsure what it was that you wanted.

Slowly meeting Kageyama's eyes again, you form a serious stare. "But that's childish of me to do in front of my boyfriend. I'm sorry."

Nibbling your bottom lip, tears start to well up in the corner of your eyes. "I...I don't think I'm ready to say the word love with you yet Tobio. It has nothing to do with you. I swear. I'm just cautious with my heart right now. But that also doesn't mean I don't want us to be together." 

You watch Kageyama's face slowly fall. He looks confused but he continues to listen. 

"My heart does waver for you and I find myself smiling more often these days since we've been together. Hinata is the last person on my mind. I'd be a fool if I didn't fall for you." You pray your words meet Kageyama's heart. You pray he didn't focus solely on the fact that you're unable to tell him that you love him. 

He remains quiet as he downcast his eyes. You watch him clench his teeth, locking his jaw in a tense state. His eyes are distant and he mentally processes everything. Your chest tightens the longer the silence stretches. What feels like seconds are stretched out to feel like hours when you wait for his response. 

Nodding to himself, he exhales deeply. His dark blue eyes meet yours with a flicker of fire behind them. "I'm willing to fight for your love Y/N. Whatever it takes. I want to hear you say you love me. I've waited three long years already, just a bit longer won't change the way I feel about you." 

Your tense shoulders relax when Kageyama pulls you into an embrace. He reaches for the back of your head with one hand, stroking your hair. He then heavily sighs beside your ear. Kageyama buries his lips on the side of your head, pressing several kisses to your hair. "You're a handful, you know that?" His husky tone fills your ears and you shiver from his breath. 

You're wrapped around his warmth and a flood of emotions burst within you. Most guys would probably leave you behind but Kageyama isn't like any other guy. 

Feeling your muscles regain conscious, you timidly wrap your arms around his waist, giving him a slight squeeze. 

"Sorry." Is the only word you can muster to say aloud. Kageyama pulls his face away to get a better look at your glossed over eyes and twitching frown. 

"Are you?" He whispers in a teasing tone. Y/N nods her head in response. "Then kiss me as an apology." Kageyama tries to hold back the smile that curls on his lips. He slightly expects Y/N to not comply to his selfish request but she stands on her tip-toes to press her lips against his. 

The kiss gentle and nervous. 

You feel his breath sharpen beneath your lips when you pull away briefly. Not feeling like you've apologized enough, you seal your lips against his again.

Kageyama's eyelids heavy and he closes them to return your kiss with his own. 

You've never shared so much PDA before until dating Kageyama. He seems to pull this ' _I-don't-care_ ' attitude out of you. The faint smell of beer is shared between your melting kisses. 

Kageyama is wrapped around Y/N's finger and he feels overwhelmed by her soft lips. He tries to catch up with her kisses that turn into something more hungry. She grows bolder with each kiss and he grows shy from the environment they're currently in. 

But he selfishly doesn't want to pull away.

The faint smell of her floral perfume wafts towards his nose and the soft sounds of their lips pressing against each other is too stimulating. Kageyama only tenses up when he feels Y/N slip her tongue through his lips. His eyes widen in surprise and he clumsily pulls his face away from hers. A blush streaks across his face when he moves a hand over to his lips. The invasion of her tongue in his mouth startled him. 

Slightly out of breath, Y/N apologizes for her behavior. 

Kageyama recalls Hinata's words about Y/N being affectionate. That she's not as innocent as she appears. 

You notice Kageyama's silence. His face is beet red and you wonder if you were too bold. Feeling embarrassed, you drop your hands back to your side and wiggle out of Kageyama's hold. "We should head back..." You manage to say those words aloud, shyly tucking your hair behind your ear. 

Kageyama nods in silence. 

You hurry ahead but Kageyama pulls you back by grabbing your hand. He slows your quick steps and you notice his troubled expression. It seems like he wants to say something but he chooses to remain quiet. 


	27. He's in deep

The next day Kageyama wakes up to an empty apartment. Y/N left earlier this morning for her part time job.

He silently stands in the kitchen with a glass of milk to his lips. The cold sensation reminds him that he's awake. His thoughts tug back to their conversation last night. 

_Y/N is afraid to tell him that she loves him._

A frown tugs on his lips and without anyone around, he lets his guard down. A disgruntled sigh escapes from him. Furrowing his brows and scrunching his nose, he wonders what he could do to ease her heart. 

They've only dated for a week and a few days but he's yet to take her out on a first date. Things have just been so busy for the two of them. One things for sure though. He wants to take her out on a date before the semester starts up again. 

_But where and when?_

He doesn't know a thing when it comes to dates. 

Feeling defeated again, he groans and chugs the glass of milk that's idled on his lips. He only knows one person who fits the criteria to ask these kinds of questions and he's not happy with who it is. 

_But this is an emergency._

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The sound of a doorbell rings out in the quiet studio apartment. Hinata groggily rolls over in his bed and he makes contact with the wooden flooring. Startled awake by his clumsiness, he rubs his eyes to hear the doorbell ring again.

"What time is it?" He groans under his breath with blurry eyes. His brown eyes adjust to the dimly lit apartment and he stares at the wall across from him to see the time. 

𝟠:𝟚𝟝𝔸𝕄

Hinata slowly gets up after reading the time. He drags himself over to the door-- not impressed at whoever is continuously ringing the doorbell.

Forming a thin line with his lips, he unlocks the door just a crack. "Who is it..." He doesn't bother to look at the person as a yawn stretches out. 

Kageyama puts a hand to Hinata's door, pushing it open and allowing himself inside. Hinata jolts awake from the sudden physical force of his door being pushed open. "WOAH WOAH." His loud voice pierces the once silent apartment. He tilts his head to the side when he sees Kageyama kicking his shoes off. 

Closing the door and locking it behind him, Hinata raises an eyebrow. "Kage...yama?" 

"Jeez, your place is a mess." Kageyama speaks curtly when he throws a few loose clothes onto the ground that lays on top of the small sofa in the crammed living room. 

Hinata knits his brows together. "Hey! Don't invite yourself in and then insult my place. What are you doing over here anyway? It's Sunday. Let me sleep in." 

"You could sleep in for another week before the semesters start again." Kageyama retorts. 

Hinata notices the cast over eyes Kageyama wears. He seems a bit agitated about something.

_Did something happen between Y/L/N and him?_

The two did abruptly leave the party last night. Sighing, Hinata makes his way over to join Kageyama on his sofa. 

The weight of the sofa dips slightly when Hinata joins Kageyama. Rubbing his eyes and ruffling his bed hair, Hinata sits cross legged, facing Kageyama to give him his undivided attention. "So, are you going to answer my question?" 

"Don't rush me." Kageyama grumbles. Hinata is use to Kageyama's brushed off behavior so he simply shrugs and stares at nothing specific. 

Kageyama's lips twitch and he feels anxiety crawl in his palms. He didn't want to stoop so low as to asking this idiot beside him for advice. But the other guys lack the long experience of being in a relationship compared to Hinata. 

Forcing his eyes shut, he inhales deeply before bringing up the topic that bothers him. 

"Hinata." Kageyama's tone is curt.

"Yeah?" Hinata raises an eyebrow from the sudden serious tension in the air. He watches Kageyama exhale slowly. His dark blue eyes flutter open and he stares Hinata down. 

"Where should I take Y/N on a date? I want it to be perfect and I don't want to do the same things you did for her. Would she prefer something outside? Inside? Just the two of us? Or is she okay with crowds? Should it be something fancy? Or does she like something more casual?" Kageyama spits one question after the next. He doesn't give Hinata any leeway to answer. 

"H-HEY! One question at a time Kageyama, sheesh!" Hinata raises his hands up as if surrendering from Kageyama's flying arrows of questions. "And, seriously? I thought you two would've gone on your first date the moment you asked her out." 

Kageyama feels a bit embarrassed for badgering Hinata. He looks down to his lap and slowly shakes his head. 

"To answer your question, Y/L/N will be happy with anything as long as you are there. The thought of it is plenty enough. She's very considerate and I'm sure she'll love whatever you plan. You shouldn't stress yourself out to make it perfect." Hinata speaks slowly and carefully in hopes Kageyama's uneasy emotions will ease up. 

"I've also dated her for four years. We went on several dates so I don't know if there's something I haven't done that you could." Hinata casts his eyes to the side, scratching his cheek. "It's your first date so it's okay if it isn't per--"

Hinata's words are cut off when Kageyama shakes his head furiously like a stubborn child. "No. It has to be." Kageyama is adamant with his decision.

"But why? There's going to be plenty of dates after this one." Hinata speaks loosely without knowing the pressure Kageyama's put himself under.

"I want her to put her trust in me. Her heart especially." 

Hinata doesn't follow Kageyama's reasoning. 

"Isn't her heart yours already? Why else would the two of you date if she doesn't have feelings for you?" Hinata tilts his head slightly, brows raised and a perplexed expression on his face. 

Kageyama's lips tighten into a fine line. A shadow casts over his dark blue eyes and his shoulders tense up. He clenches and unclenches his fingers in his palm. With a shaky breath, he closes his eyes to tell Hinata. "She's not ready to tell me she loves me." 

Hinata makes a puzzled face. "Isn't that normal? Her and I didn't say those words to each other until maybe two months into our relationship..." 

Kageyama shoots his eyes open, glaring at Hinata. "I can't wait. I want to hear it now." The slight pout on Kageyama's face makes Hinata want to chuckle. Kageyama definitely looks like a stubborn child now with his impatience. 

Stifling his laughter back, Hinata clears his throat and sits up straighter. It's not every day where Hinata gets to be more mature than Kageyama. "You shouldn't rush her to say those words to you Kageyama. Patience is key." Kageyama groans loudly, clicking his tongue. "Patience my ass."

"You're always quick with everything Kageyama. Taking something slow won't hurt you. This isn't a volleyball game." Hinata's sudden serious tone does ease Kageyama's impatient thoughts. He selfishly wants to hear the words to calm his anxious heart. 

_But Hinata is right._

"Fine..." Kageyama droops his shoulders and leans his back against the sofa. "You're right. I shouldn't rush her. The last thing I want is to push her further away instead of closer." He nibbles his bottom lip, exhaling slowly. 

Hinata feels relieved to hear Kageyama's answer. He didn't know what else he had to say if Kageyama retorted back.

"You really love her, don't you Kage?" Hinata asks him with a small smile.

"Yeah. Of course." Kageyama looks over at Hinata. "I think a little too much actually." He speaks much softer with furrowed brows. Hinata watches Kageyama sigh again. 

Leaning forward with clasp hands, Kageyama stares at the floor. "I want to suffocate her with all my love. This love of mine that I've pent up over the years. But that would probably scare her off. I don't want to seem too clingy but..." Kageyama groans. He frustratingly runs his fingers through his hair. "Love changes you." Hinata softly whispers from his spot. Without looking up, Kageyama nods his head slowly. 

Just the thought of Y/N makes his heart hammer against his chest. 

He loves her more than he's able to express and he wants nothing more than for her to feel the same way towards him. 

_God. He's fallen for her deep._

He's not sure how long his slim patience can be harbored before he just explodes.

"Let's go play some volleyball. I can't sit still." Kageyama shoots himself up from the sofa. Hinata sighs quietly and nods his head with a smile. 


	28. Do you love Kageyama?

"Y/L/N, there's a cute customer at the front that's specifically asking for you." One of your coworkers scurries over to you in the backroom. You raise an eyebrow and stare at the time on your phone. 

Your shift is ending in five minutes. Mentally holding back the sigh you want to release, you nod your head with a smile. 

_Just when you were so close to leaving for the day._

You hope whoever this ' _cute_ ' customer is, wouldn't cause you to stay over another hour. You place the sneakers in your hand back into your locker before reemerging to the front of the restaurant.

You stop short from the front when you see a head of blonde hair and rimmed glasses. 

_The 'cute' customer is Tsukishima?_

Taking a deep breath, you walk over to the front with a smile. "Table for one, sir?"

"Sir?" Tsukishima grimaces at your call. "I'm not here to eat. Kageyama told me you got off at 2. Get changed and let's go somewhere." 

You raise an eyebrow, tilting your head to the side. "Just you and me? Or is Tobio there too?"

Tsukishima quietly stares at you. He doesn't answer your question and you take his cold beady eyes as a sign to hurry and change. "O-Okay, I'll be quick."

You try to hold back on running away towards the backroom from his gaze.

You swiftly unlock your locker and grab your sneakers to change into. You didn't think Tsukishima would wait for you to change out of your server attire so you decide to walk out with it on as you place your heels into your locker. 

Tsukishima waits for Y/L/N outside of the restaurant. His back leaning against the wall and his thumb flicking across his phone.

You lightly tap his arm to get his attention when you step outside of the restaurant. 

He straightens himself up and eyes your uniform that still clings to your skin. He doesn't mention it when he slides his phone into his pocket. "Let's go." His words are short and to the point. 

Tsukishima's unreadable emotions reminds you of Kageyama. The two seemed to only wear a scowl or smug expression and you couldn't get a read on their eyes. Quietly, you keep your distance from Tsukishima. 

Neither of you have ever spent any time alone like this and it keeps you on your toes. Something is out of place if he's here to see you. 

_There's no sight of Yamaguchi or Kageyama._

Tsukishima notices Y/L/N slowly trailing behind him. He keeps his strides shorter so the two are purposely walking side by side now.

You're tempted to ask where he's leading you and why he's here but you know full well that he would remain silent. Swallowing the saliva that's building up in your throat, you awkwardly tuck your loose hairs behind your ear. 

Tsukishima notices Y/L/N's tense behavior when he turns the corner. The two walk in silence like this for what feels like hours.

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

"Go in." Tsukishima speaks up when the two of you arrive at a café. Raising an eyebrow you look up at the sign to read the storefronts name and then examine the exterior of the place. It's a café that's tucked away in a corner of a busy shopping street. You'd completely miss it with how plain the outside looks.

You feel Tsukishima's hand on your back nudge you forward. "Sorry." You squeak out before stepping inside the café.

Your eyes widen and you quietly gasp under your breath when you see how beautiful the inside is. The plain exterior is misleading. 

The café is themed like a library with antique décor and bookshelves filled with variety of genres. The warm lit café gives you a cozy vibe instantly. You feel ashamed for not finding a café like this yourself. Being an avid reader and a regular of libraries. 

"I'll order us drinks while you look for a spot for us to sit. What would you like?" Tsukishima speaks from beside you, making you jolt slightly. You are too distracted by everything and you completely forgotten he is the one who lead you here. "An iced caramel macchiato." You sheepishly answer him and he nods. With Y/L/N's drink order, Tsukishima walks up to the front counter to place the order. You take the time to explore the café. Curious about the upstairs, you eye the staircase. 

Tempted to go up there, you decide not to. Tsukishima wouldn't spot you if you are to go up there. Luckily, you find a table in the corner of the café that's surrounded by two bookshelves and a bay window. Giving it a cozy nook in the corner feeling of an actual library. 

You hurriedly walk over to the table to reserve the seat for you and Tsukishima. Your fingers brush against the rows of books and you read each book spine while you wait. Your uneasy feelings disperse the moment you stepped in here. 

_You'll have to remember this café for the future._

The soft sound of a tray settling onto the table catches your ears. You watch Tsukishima sit across from you. He places your iced caramel macchiato in front of you. A smile tugs on your lips when you see a strawberry shortcake sitting in the middle of the table. 

If you recall correctly, strawberry shortcakes are Tsukishima's favorite. There was a year Yamaguchi baked it for him for his birthday back in high school. The entire volleyball team teased Tsukishima for it. 

Tsukishima notices the laughter Y/L/N's holding back. His brows furrow slightly when he hands her a fork. "What's so funny?" 

"N-Nothing." You swallow the giggles that clog in your throat. The two of you silently share a bite of the cake and you curiously peep a glance to see the slight curl of Tsukishima's lips. 

He tries to hide his smile when he notices your lurking gaze. Clearing your throat, you dart your eyes out to the window. "Could you tell me why we're here? We've never really hanged out like this before." 

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I got too carried away. I'm sorry." Unlike Kageyama, Tsukishima doesn't hesitate to apologize. He's quick and to the point. Not avoiding the words 'I'm sorry'. Taken by surprise from his apology, you return your gaze on him. His serious expression affirms his apology. 

He must've been bothered by it when you and Kageyama abruptly left the party. 

"I'm also surprised that you and Kageyama are dating. That was a shock to everyone." Tsukishima continues to speak in his low voice, his fork gently tapping against the moist sponge strawberry shortcake. 

Your face slightly reddens when you recall the display Kageyama surprised everyone with last night. His lips against yours in front of so many of your friends. You dart your eyes down to the table, cheeks heated. 

Tsukishima quietly eyes Y/L/N's flustered reaction. 

"I bet he's pacing back and forth right now. The thought of me being with his girlfriend." Tsukishima wears a sly smirk, a deep chuckle rumbling from his throat. 

You raise your eyes towards Tsukishima, nibbling your bottom lip. "Don't make fun of him when he's not here, Tsukishima." You murmur shyly. Tsukishima shrugs your words off. He sets his fork down on the plate and leans back in his chair with crossed arms. 

"So." 

You feel self conscious when Tsukishima stares directly at you. 

"I'm curious about something." His nonchalant attitude starts to make you anxious. You're unable to keep eye contact with Tsukishima for long. He doesn't wait for you to respond as he continues to speak. "Do you love Kageyama?" 

Your brows slowly furrow together from his question.

Darting your eyes back to Tsukishima, the smirk he wears earlier forms into a tight line. "Do I love him?" You repeat the question slowly. Tsukishima nods his head, not uttering a word. 

Pursing your lips, you take a sip of your drink. Having to hear the word ' _love_ ' again after last night's conversation with Kageyama makes your heartstrings ache. You know better that Kageyama will not hurt you the same way Hinata will. You are sure of it.

_But._

There's still that itching fear in the back of your mind.

You thought the same way with Hinata and look how that turned out. 

**No.**

_You shouldn't compare Kageyama to Hinata. They're two different people._

Kageyama would be hurt if he's continuously compared to an ex of yours. You wouldn't like it if you are in Kageyama shoes being compared to an ex flame.

A frown etches on your face and your eyes begin to gloss over. You wonder how hurt Kageyama must've felt last night when you told him you are not ready to say those words. His heart must've cracked. 

Clenching your teeth, you curse yourself for hurting the very person who's always put you first. 

Pulling yourself out of your thoughts, you raise your eyes back to Tsukishima. 

"Tsukishima." You nervously say his name. "Have you ever told someone you love them?"

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow. He lowers the drink in his hand onto the table. "Is that a stupid question or are you serious?" He speaks sarcastically to make fun of you. You sigh under your breath. You're unsure why you would ask that kind of question to a guy you've never seen with a girlfriend. 

"I love you."

Your attention is pulled back towards Tsukishima. "What?" 

_Did you hear him correctly?_

"I love you." Tsukishima repeats the words again. Not a trace of nervousness or teasing. For a second you feel your stomach knot. 

_This isn't a confession from him is it?_

He must be showing you how easy it is to say these words to anyone. 

But you're unsure when Tsukishima stares at you with such seriousness. His smug expression returns on his face and he shrugs. "What's so hard about saying those words?" 

Not realizing how tense your shoulders are, you feel them relax. You pinch your nose bridge and sigh deeply. "You scared me there." 

Tsukishima scoffs, an amused smirk forming on his lips. "Did you think I was confessing to you? As if." 

You bite your tongue from retorting back. Other than Kageyama, Tsukishima is also another person you wouldn't win against when it comes back to arguing. 

"Why would I love a bookworm like you Y/L/N?" His smirk only widens when he sees how easily irritated you are. Rolling your eyes and shaking your head, you exit yourself out of the conversation. Your eyes drift back over to the window beside you. 

"You're the one who picked a café that I would like. Could've fooled me." You whisper more to yourself than to Tsukishima. But he easily hears you when the music decides to soften up the moment you murmur. 

Tsukishima awkwardly gulps, his nostrils flaring slightly. He chooses to pretend to not hear Y/L/N. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Do you love Kageyama?" 

Keeping your eyes out towards the streets, you answer. "That's not a question I'll answer for you Tsukishima." You slowly turn your focus back on the blonde haired boy. A smile etches on your face. "I'll only answer to Kageyama." 


	29. Another secret

You're in a rush to get home to see Kageyama. After your conversation with Tsukishima, you couldn't sit there any longer. 

**You miss him.**

Sprinting across the busy crosswalk of Tokyo, you maneuver yourself around the other pedestrians. The world around is a blur as you whiz past everything. You're unsure how you manage to run this fast when you see the apartment building not too far out of reach. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

Kageyama is still in a funk when he walks back to the apartment building with Hinata. The two quietly walk without the need to make conversation. 

"Let's practice some more." Kageyama stops in the middle of the pathway, turning his heel around to walk back to the park. Hinata groans, grabbing onto the corner of Kageyama's sleeve with one hand while the other tucks the volleyball between his armpit. 

"No. We've practiced long enough. Five hours isn't enough for you? Are you a monster?" Hinata tries to talk Kageyama out of it. "Go take a shower. Y/L/N should be back soon after her talk with Tsukishima." 

The mention of Tsukishima makes Kageyama uneasy. He remembers the threatening look of Tsukishima's eyes last night from the dare. He's unsure if Tsukishima's words were serious or sarcastic. But there's no way Tsukishima knew about his relationship with Y/N at that moment. 

He grumbles at himself for telling Tsukishima where Y/N worked and what time she got off. 

Distracted in his thoughts, he doesn't brace himself for the oncoming contact of Y/N. 

🏐･ﾟﾟ･｡.

The closer you reached the apartment building, the closer you notice two familiar figures. A smile tugs on your lips when you see Kageyama. He stands there with a troubled expression and you worry about his swirling thoughts. 

_Are you the cause of his fallen face?_

You'd feel guilty if you are the reason.

Hinata is the one to catch your eyes before Kageyama. He parts his lips to say something but he's a moment too late when you crash yourself into Kageyama. The sudden quick force of motion of your body slamming against Kageyama's still one causes the two of you to land on the concrete. 

Kageyama startles with his eyes wide when he finds himself landing harshly onto the ground. He's about to yell when he notices Y/N tightly embracing him by the waist. Her face nuzzling into his chest. "Tobio." Her voice sweet and muffled in his shirt. 

Hinata shyly looks away from the public display of affection. He silently points to the apartment when Kageyama looks over to him and scurries off. Kageyama lowers his eyes back down to the girl that's tightly wrapped around him. "Is something wrong Y/N?" He speaks nervously when he looks her over. 

That's when he notices a slight scrape on her knee. His finger brushes slightly on the area and Y/N lifts her head away from his chest, feeling the sensation of a sting. 

You cast your eyes to your bleeding knee. You must've scraped it against the concrete when you landed on impact. "Oh." 

"Oh?" Kageyama repeats your words with furrowed brows. "Idiot, you need to be more careful. What were you in a hurry for?" Kageyama's dark blue eyes narrow on you. The two of you slowly stand up on your feet and you feel the piercing stare of Kageyama burning through you. 

Biting your lower lip, you awkwardly tuck your hair behind your ear. Kageyama still trains his eyes on your knee. He takes hold of your hand to pull you inside the building but you tug him back. Wanting to answer his question before heading inside. 

"I didn't answer you yet Tobio." You manage to speak more sternly so he gets how serious you are. He sighs and looks at you, waiting for your response. "I missed you." 

The anger in Kageyama deflates the moment he hears Y/N's soft words. His eyes soften and a blush blossoms on his face. He struggles to find his words to reply so he responds with a gentle squeeze to her hand. "You didn't need to rush to see me...now you're hurt because of your impatience." 

You huff out in response when Kageyama leads the two of you towards the apartment building. A comfortable silence is shared between the two of you when you ride the elevator up to your shared apartment. Upon entering the apartment, Kageyama tells you to take a seat in the living room while he looks for a first aid kit to clean up your scrape. 

Now that you're sitting alone, you wonder when you should tell him about your feelings. Talking to Tsukishima awakened another perspective for you. 

Sometimes you shouldn't think about yourself all the time. You should think about the other person. That person being Kageyama. 

He's waited so long for you to know his feelings for you. Of course he'd want nothing more than for you to feel the same way. He's already told you he loves you once. 

A fearful sensation clouds your mind when you think about saying the words back. But you shake your head to rid of the fear.

_Love is full of different challenges and hurdles. It may be scary, but you shouldn't let the fear hold you back._

Kageyama risked everything when he confessed. He must've been just as afraid as you are right now. He could've lost two friendships, you and Hinata. A friendship he's built over the years. Without giving into his fears, he took the chance and bit the bullet. 

**You can do the same.**

A weight on the sofa pulls you out of your thoughts. Kageyama opens the first aid kit and grabs a wipe from the kit, tearing it out of the packaging, and gently swiping the cold wipe against your hot skin. 

You're too nervous to feel the slight sting. Your eyes focus on Kageyama's face. 

He wears a serious gaze when he cleans the area. Neither of you saying a word. 

You start to notice his long lashes, sharp jawline, beautiful dark blue eyes, and his soft plush lips. The speed your heart is racing right now alarms you and you pray Kageyama doesn't hear it.

"So...what did Tsukishima want?" Kageyama places the wipe on the coffee table. He then reaches for an ointment and a band-aid. 

"He apologized for last night." You quietly answer him. You change your focus away from his face and towards your knee. "Anything else?" Kageyama's finger grazes against your skin and you feel yourself grow nervous from his touch.

**You're so aware of everything about him now.**

_His deep voice and his calloused fingers._

_How effortlessly handsome he is._

Kageyama places the band-aid over your scrape and turns his attention over to you when he notices your silence. "He's opened my eyes about something." You manage to find your voice after being distracted by Kageyama.

Kageyama grows slightly nervous from Y/N's tone. He leans back against the sofa after closing up the first aid kit. In a more relaxed posture he quietly looks at Y/N, awaiting for her to continue. 

"That I'm always thinking about myself and not you, Tobio." You bite your lower lip, casting your eyes down for a moment. "About what I said last night..." You dig your nails into your palms. Closing and parting your lips slightly, you inhale sharply. 

Kageyama notices how tense you are. His large hands rest on both of your shoulders, gripping them slightly. "Hey." His surprisingly gentle voice calls out to you. "Don't force yourself. I can wait." His eyes soften when you meet his eyes. You watch the corner of his lips twitch into a frown. He says one thing but his expressions are saying another. 

You shake your head in response. A courage blooming in your chest. You reach up to grab Kageyama's hands from your shoulders, lowering them down to your lap. 

"You risked everything for me Tobio." You speak slowly for both him and you to comprehend. "I may never know how afraid you felt when you gave into your emotions. I didn't have a long one-sided relationship as you did. So I can only scratch the surface." Feeling your throat dry, you swallow the little bit of saliva you can form. 

"The thoughts you possibly had must've haunted you. The thought of maybe you'll never find someone to replace the spot in your heart. Or maybe you couldn't manage to love again after this." Pausing to get your thoughts together. You slowly look over to Kageyama. "It's similar to the thoughts I had. The fear of giving my heart to someone else. The fear of being cheated on all over again because I'm not good enough."

Squeezing his large hands in your small one, you form a gentle smile in his direction. "You haven't given into your fears and I shouldn't either." 

_Now. Now is the time for you to tell him._

Kageyama's dark blue eyes start to waver and it seems he knows where this is leading.

You watch him hold his breath, his chest tightening up. The slight clamminess in his palms in yours. 

"I love you Tobio." The words nervously tumble out of your lips. You're unsure if he's even heard you when you notice his frozen reaction. 

"C-Could you say that again? I don't think I heard you correctly Y/N." It's rare for Kageyama to stammer. Still feeling overwhelmed from the first time, you try to muster enough courage to repeat your sentence. 

"I love yo-" Your words are silenced when Kageyama lunges towards you, causing you to slam your back against the soft sofa cushions with him towering over you. His soft plush lips slam against your quivering ones. 

The kiss is short when you feel Kageyama pull away. Your breath hitches when you see the most innocent smile plastering on his face. He's never made a smile like this before and it only makes you fall deeper for him. 

He lowers his lips against your lips again. Kissing more gently than earlier. He mutters in between kisses, "I'm so happy right now." 

A warmth spreads throughout your body when you hear his genuine happiness. You match his kisses with your own. You're wary to surprise him with your tongue again, so you fight back the urge to intensify the kiss. 

It becomes a difficult task when the lewd sound of your lips pressing against each other arouses you. There is another secret you hid from Kageyama. Not only are you easily stimulated when it comes to your ear...but noises like this drives you further. 

You weakly pull away your lips from Kageyama. With a staggered breath Kageyama apologizes for getting ahead of himself. He repositions himself off of you. "Do I...stink?" Kageyama stares at his white tee. 

"What?" You raise an eyebrow, thrown off from the question. 

"I was outside majority of the day with Hinata playing volleyball. I'm sure I smell from all the sweat. That's why you pulled away, right?" Kageyama grows self conscious, his cheeks tinging pink. 

You can't hold back the giggle that bubbles in your throat. "N-No, that's not the reason why I pulled away. I just." You bite down on your bottom lip, tucking your hair behind your redden ears. 

"There's something else that arouses me besides my ears." You squeak out towards Kageyama. His attention is solely focused on you, he listens intently. Raising two fingertips to your lips, you flick your eyes over to Kageyama. 

Innocently, you reveal the secret to him. "I get turned on by the noises we were making. I...I don't want to startle you by giving into my urges." You mutter the next sentence more to yourself than to him. "Especially since I scared you last night with my tongue." You grow embarrassed at the thought. 

Kageyama gulps, his heart pounding against his chest. His stomach flips a few times when he looks at Y/N's shy state. Y/N knows what turns her on and she isn't afraid to admit it to him.

_What else is there that he doesn't know?_

_He wants to personally find out._


	30. Quick is who I am

Without a word, Kageyama scoops you in his arms and carries you off to his room. Surprised, you look at his blushing face and casted eyes. He nudges his door open with his foot.

"T-Tobio?" You whisper his name nervously.

Even though you've lived here for almost two months, you've never actually set foot into his room. You don't have the pleasure to look around either when Kageyama gently lays the two of you on his bed. 

His lips are already catching yours, his hands gently cradling your face. You're captured by him physically and mentally. With each kiss, your breath is stolen and you shiver in response. Kageyama purposely kisses you in a way that your ears are filled with the sucking and smacking sound. 

You whine in response that he knows your weakness but you have yet to find his. You're the one to pull your lips away again and you watch his eyes cast over with lust, his brows furrowing up. He looks a bit dejected when you stop. 

To your surprise, Kageyama is pouting. 

"What is it?" He huskily speaks up, his thumbs stroking your cheeks. You scan his eyes, taking in his charming face before answering. "What turns you on Tobio? I want you to enjoy yourself too." 

Kageyama doesn't expect Y/N to ask him this sort of question. He coughs slightly, the tips of his ears reddening. "I...I don't know." 

Pouting from his answer, you pry his hands away from your face. But his hands never budge from your face. He inhales deeply before speaking with trembling lips. "I'm telling you the truth Y/N. I've...I've never done this kind of thing before so I don't know what I like." 

His pleading eyes tell you that he's telling the truth. He feels embarrassed having to admit that he's a virgin. But you don't make fun of his lack of experience. You instead take this into consideration. 

"Let's find out together then." You speak in a low hushed whisper, a kiss to Kageyama's trembling lips. He easily melts from your touch against him. Nodding silently to your statement. You're not used to taking the lead in this kind of situation. But you want to make sure Kageyama doesn't feel uncomfortable. 

Just this once you'll cast aside your nervousness and be bold for once. 

Your kisses trail against his jawline and up to his ear. 

_Would Kageyama be as weak as you are when it comes to your ears?_

You feel his muscles tense up from your change of location. His breath tickles your shoulder when you lean over to catch his earlobe in your mouth. With a gentle suck you feel him squirm beneath of you.

Kageyama clenches his teeth together and he digs his fingers into his bed sheets. He's never felt something like this before. The sensation of someone sucking on his earlobe is so erotic. He's thrown in for a loop when he feels Y/N flick her tongue inside his ear. 

A grunt noise tries to escape from him but he holds it back. 

"Do you not like it here?" Y/N's sultry voice causes him to unclench his jaw. He struggles to remain composed in his response. He hears her voice whine into his ear and it sends a chill down his spine. Noticing Kageyama's silent response, you decide to switch locations. 

"Maybe here?" You speak sweetly to him, noticing his glossed over eyes. Your fingers gingerly brush against his neck and you watch him shiver in response. Slowly, you press several kisses to the nook of his neck. His Adam apple bobs in response and you notice how strained Kageyama's hand is digging into his bedsheets. You reach down to hold one hand in yours. He relaxes slightly when he feels your small hand. 

"Tell me if you don't like it Tobio. I want you to feel good, okay?" You murmur this into his neck between kisses. You feel his head nod against his pillowcase. His free hand finds its way to the back of your head. His slender fingers run through your hair slowly. 

Kageyama startles slightly when he feels Y/N suck against his neck. The slight sting catches him off guard and she's quick to stop when she hears him wince. "Sorry, did I hurt you too much?" She pulls away to look at him with a frown. 

_God. She looks so cute worrying over him like this._

"I was just startled. You didn't do anything wrong." Kageyama reassures you with a kiss to your lips. His hand continues to stroke your hair gingerly. You wrack your brain for any other possible locations. Trailing your eyes down you stare at Kageyama's hand in yours. 

_His hands maybe?_

He's always mistreating them when he plays volleyball.

_Maybe a soft sensation of your lips will cause him to react greatly?_

Not having many ideas left, you raise his hand between the two of you.

Kageyama silently watches Y/N, unsure of her next move. He feels a bit guilty having her do everything right now.

You pull your fingers away from him, holding his wrist with your free hand. Kageyama looks a bit nervous when he feels the warmth of your hand parting away.

His heart races when he watches Y/N keep eye contact with him as she raises his finger tips to her lips.

You slowly press a kiss to his pointer finger and a visible shock shows in his face. He purses his lips, tensing up beside you. There's a slight nervousness wavering in Kageyama's eyes when he watches you trail your kisses down his slender finger. He holds in his breath, his jaw slightly loosening up. 

Each soft press of her lips against his finger feels like a firework. It's hot and beautiful. Her lustful eyes only fires him more. She watches his every reaction. From his hitched breath, focused eyes, bob of his Adams apple, and the way he tries to relax his stiff legs. 

You smile to yourself when you see the look of how on edge Kageyama is. His eyes beg for more but his lips are too tight to utter a word. His hand on the back of your head is now grasping onto your hair instead of the earlier gentle strokes. With a seductive smirk, you glide your tongue between two fingers. He shivers greatly in response. "Heh." You whisper out. A happiness blooms in your chest when you've found Kageyama's secret spot. 

_His hands._

He watches you intently play with his hands with your lips and tongue. His breathing seems a bit sharp when you hear him. 

Kageyama grows nervous from how turned on he suddenly is. 

_His hands? That's his weakness?_

The part of his body that he doesn't pay much attention to but he's used more aggressively than any other body part of his. 

His thoughts are shut off when Y/N sucks on his fingertips. A groan escapes his lips before he manages to clench his teeth together, his eyes shutting closed. 

_God, this is so strange. Why is it his hand of all things?_

This newfound weakness of his makes him embarrassed. 

But Y/N doesn't judge him for it. She only continues to drive him off the wall with each tongue flick and suck. "Don't hold back your noise from me Tobio." Her voice sounds a bit pleading. He flutters his eyes open to see what kind of facial expression Y/N is making. And he is not let down. 

She wears an innocent pout and seductive lustful eyes. Her eyes remain on him, not breaking any eye contact as she slides her lips down on his slender finger. Kageyama breaks into another groan when he feels her tongue swirl around his finger. She lets out a soft moan in response to his groan.

_This is too dangerous._

Kageyama feels himself nearing his climax and the two have barely done anything together. He's been the one showered with attention. 

Not wanting things to end like this, Kageyama scrambles to get himself together. He weakly pulls his hand away from Y/N and forces himself to sit up as he lays her flat on her back. He then towers over her-- straddling his legs on both of her sides. Kageyama hungrily meets his lips with hers.

"Your turn." Kageyama growls out between kisses. His growl arouses you and you're not one to disobey him. His impatience leaks out when you feel his hands rip your blouse open between your feverish kisses, a few buttons popping off of the seams. 

"T-Tobio." You cry out when you realize what he's done to your uniform. "It's just a shirt Y/N." Kageyama retorts. "There's more important matters right now. Like pleasing my girl." 

Your eyes widen briefly when you look up to see the smile on Kageyama's face when he says ' _my girl_.' A blush streaks across your face and you're left speechless. Kageyama lowers his lips to your ears and groans out. 

"You are my girl, right Y/N?" He knows full well what he's doing to you when you squeeze your legs together. Your lower region throbs in response to his husky voice. He startles you when he bites your ear softly. "Answer me." 

His demanding tone sends a chill through your body and you nod your head. Unsatisfied with your lack of verbal response, Kageyama slips one hand under your bra to pinch your nipples. You yelp in response and he asks you again in the same husky growl. 

_Where did this sudden confidence erupt out of Kageyama from?_

Moments ago he was under your lead. Innocent and shy. 

"Y-Yes. I'm yours Tobio." You whimper out, feeling his tongue glide against your ear with a few flicks here and there. 

"That's a good girl." He growls into your ear purposely. You're not the only one to find this arousing. Kageyama's bulge against his shorts rubs against your tight fitted skirt. There's several sensations around you that your mind grows hazy. 

Kageyama's tongue on your ear, his fingers pinching your nipple, and his hardon grinding against your lower region that's throbbing to be paid attention to. 

"T-Tobio. Please. I need it now." You cry out between moans. 

"Need what?" Kageyama is having too much fun with his new teasing. He would be lying if he said seeing Y/N squirm around like this for him isn't turning him on. 

Your usual calm behavior seems to have taken a trait of Kageyama's-- anger. 

Not wanting to be teased by Kageyama like this, you take things back in your own hands. You have to remind him that you can also be demanding for things you want. Your hand extends down to his hardon. This causes Kageyama to break out of his confidence for a moment. 

The touch of someone else other than him down there, makes him falter. "You're not the only one who has control of the situation Tobio." You speak slyly, watching a sweep of nervousness cast on his face. Kageyama recollects himself, forming a smug expression when he looks down at you. 

"Sorry, are you going to put me back in my lane?" His low voice and smirk throws you off slightly. But you try to remain firm on the situation. 

"Yes I am." You whisper with a gentle smile. Kageyama did not anticipate your sweet response. With all your strength you force Kageyama to lay his back on the bed. You're the one to straddle your legs on his sides now. 

Your hands busily pull his shirt off of him. The sight of his abs makes you glide your tongue against your lips. 

_Fuck, he's sexy._

Having Y/N look at him with such hungry eyes makes him self conscious. He's reminded to not tease her too much now that he's found this new side of her. He doesn't mind being bossed around once in awhile. As long as it's Y/N. 

"Do you have any condoms Tobio?" Y/N looks over to his nightstand. Sheepishly, Kageyama shakes his head. He never thought he had the need to purchase something like that. Who would've thought the two are already at this stage in their relationship. 

Y/N purses her lips, wondering what she should do. Ideally, protection is important and the two of them know that. 

"We can do this another time." Kageyama weakly voices his thoughts. He honestly didn't want to, but the two couldn't be irresponsible about this. His rational thinking is out of the window when he watches Y/N reveal his length out of his shorts and boxers. 

She wipes the precum off of his tip with her thumb. Just her hand touching his cock is enough for him to explode all over her. But, he has to be patient. Y/N needs her climax too. His eyes observe her every move. She slowly unlatches her bra after tossing her ripped blouse onto the ground. 

Kageyama gulps at the sight. He digs his hands into the bedsheets once again when he watches her slowly take her drenched panties off. She keeps her skirt on, only to tease Kageyama. His hungry eyes wants to rip her skirt off of her frame but he doesn't give into his urges.

Y/N wants to take the lead, so he'll follow along. His heart is in his throat when he watches Y/N ease herself down on his length. He grabs hold of her arm to stop her. 

"W-Wait, are you sure you want this Y/N? I don't have a condom." 

"I know we shouldn't do this...even if I'm on birth control." Y/N nibbles her bottom lip. "But I like it raw the most." She sheepishly says to him with glossy eyes. Kageyama's breath escapes from him and his hand falls back to his side. 

He thought he couldn't find another secret of hers. But this one definitely tops everything.

_Hinata is right. Y/N isn't an innocent girl._

Kageyama is unable to keep this thoughts together when he feels Y/N lower herself onto him. Her walls squeeze around his cock and the feeling is unexplainable. 

"Fuck..." Kageyama groans out slowly when he feels you. You clench your teeth together from his length. 

_Fuck is right._

That's the very word you're saying mentally.

Kageyama carefully places his hands on your waist, his eyes closed as he takes in the moment. You're curious to see what kind of facial expression he'll make the moment you start to ride him. Too aroused by the thought, you don't waste a second. 

You start off slow. His long length and slight thickness overwhelms all of your sensations down below. Kageyama is unashamed to grunt and groan each time you slam down against him.

There's too many factors pushing your buttons. His voice, his length, the noises your bodies make each time you make riding Kageyama. Now another one adds into the mix. You've forgotten Kageyama's hands that rest on your waist. You feel his hips buck up and he's starting to thrust himself into you. 

His patience seems to be dwindling and you snicker at the thought. You lower yourself down to lock your lips with his. His thrusts only quicken when you add another sensation for him. 

"Fuck, Y/N. What are you doing to me?" He growls between your shared kisses. His rough thrusting causes you to lose yourself. 

"I-I should ask you that." You say between moans and heavy pants. Kageyama grabs hold of your breast with one hand, squeezing it tightly. You fear you're going to orgasm before him so you hastily grab that hand away from your breast. 

Kageyama clenches his teeth when he finds his fingers inside your mouth. The room fills with the sound of your shared moans and the lewd smacking sounds of his cock inside of you. He feels Y/N's walls tightening around his length and he's unsure how much longer he can last. 

His mind is going blank from the visuals and sounds. "Baby girl, I don't think I can last much longer." Kageyama groans out to you. He forces his eyes closed and you see his brows knit together. He's straining to hold out for you. 

Pulling his fingers out of your mouth, you pepper kisses on his jawline. "I'm close Tobio." 

Hearing your words, Kageyama wraps his arms around you to roll you over onto your back. For a short moment he pulls his length out of your throbbing cunt. He tears the skirt off of you and impatiently thrusts himself back inside. You loudly moan at the roughness. 

The shine in Kageyama's eyes earlier is long gone and replaced with darkness. He's no longer holding back now. You've had your fun and now it's his.

Kageyama slowly takes in Y/N's naked form. Burning the sight into his mind.

You blush at how seriously he looks at you. "T-Tobio, please thrust in me. I want it now." You whimper out. 

Kageyama's lips curl into a smile and he grants you your wish. He parts your legs open to allow himself to thrust into you deeper. You cry out in pleasure with the new roughness. Your hands fly up to grip onto the pillow. Kageyama watches you squirm underneath him, a beautiful hot mess. 

His repeated thrust in the same spot causes you to near your high. "T-Tobio, I'm about to cu--" Your words are silenced by his lips. Arching your back, you cry out Kageyama's name with tears streaming down your face. He feels Y/N slightly grind against him as he thrusts deep and rough. 

A lopsided grin forms on his face and he gently bites your lower lip. "You're such a dirty slut Y/N."

"W-What?" You whimper out at his words. Thrown off by his choice of words, you don't have time to react when you feel something splatter onto your stomach. Kageyama's pulled himself out of you without your awareness to ejaculate his hot liquid onto you. Your eyes widen at the amount on your body. 

Kageyama weakly falls onto the bed after readjusting his boxers and shorts on, a hand over his eyes and his chest heaving up and down roughly. "Fuck, I was so scared. I didn't know how much longer I could last." Kageyama murmurs tiredly. You reach for the tissue box on his nightstand to clean yourself up before giving him attention. 

"Slut?" You place the dirty tissues on the nightstand, pulling at Kageyama's ear. He lowers his arm from his eyes with a sly smile. 

"You're the one who likes it ra-"

"AH! DON'T SAY IT." You grow embarrassed to hear him say it aloud. Despite you admitting to it moments ago during the moment. Kageyama chuckles at your adorableness. He pulls you close into an embrace. 

"You're really not as innocent as you appear, huh?" His dark blue eyes look directly into yours and you're able to see your reflection in them. Biting your inner cheek, you huff out. "When did I ever say I was innocent?" 

Kageyama's jaw drops slightly from your response. He's actually too speechless to say anything. You smile to yourself when you find Kageyama completely baffled. "You got me there..." He eyes you with a smile. His lips kiss your forehead. "I finally have the one up against Tsukishima." 

You grow confused at Kageyama's mentioning of Tsukishima. "What do you mean?" 

Kageyama chuckles lowly, he nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck. His lips gently pressing a kiss against your skin. "I'm no longer a virgin like he is." 

You shake your head, laughing at his proud achievement. "You're competitive over something like that too Tobio?" 

"Don't laugh at me." Kageyama's quick witted attitude returns when he nips at your neck. You yelp in response. His strong arms pull you close against him and you nuzzle your face into his chest. "I love you Y/N." His muffled husky tone against your neck sends goosebumps all over your skin. 

Kissing his chest, you form a small smile on your face. "And I love you Tobio." 

You hear him snicker beside you, his arms tightening on you as he nuzzles his head against your neck. "Should I bring up the fact that I was going to take you out on a date tomorrow? I think this tops the date by far though..." 

"A date?" The two of you pull away slightly to look at one another. Kageyama nods his head. 

"We haven't gone on our first date yet. I had this whole idea planned out but...you obviously had other ideas. I think you're a bit more impatient than me Y/N. At least take me out on a date before having sex with me." Kageyama teases you. He chuckles when he watches your face redden right before him. 

You're the one left speechless now, your jaw dropping slightly. 

"S-Shut up." You retort. You try to push yourself away but Kageyama has a tight hold on you. He closes the small distance between you two with an embrace. Your face squishing against his chest.

"Do you think we're going too fast?" Kageyama whispers out. He sounds wary about everything now. Wanting to reassure him, you raise your head off of his chest, pulling his chin down so you're able to kiss him. 

"You've waited three years Tobio. I think you're going a bit slow, personally." The giggle that escapes your lips eases his worry. "And I'm not one to go slow." Kageyama comments, a smirk on his face.

"No, you're not." The corner of your lips curl into a smile and you feel Kageyama's lips press softly onto your lips. The two of you whisper more I love you's between shared kisses.

You're relieved to have Kageyama give you a second chance at love and he's thankful to know your love for him. 

The two of you excitingly look forward to the future you'll share. 

**Not as friends, but as lovers.**

\- - - -

& this concludes 𝓈𝑒𝒸𝑜𝓃𝒹 𝒸𝒽𝒶𝓃𝒸𝑒!

Baby boy, Kageyama finally gets his own story from me. After all the shit he's gone through in the others.

I do feel guilty having to write Hinata and Yachi in such a negative way for this story. 😖 But it's only to help Kageyama out. A worthy sacrifice. 🥺

My original plan was to continue with the angry Kageyama persona even throughout their relationship but...I can only imagine him as a soft jealous boyfriend who's madly in love with Y/N.

I personally love how things panned out and I hope you do too.

As always, I want to thank **YOU** for reading, commenting, and voting each chapter I release. It truly motivates me and puts a smile on my face.

I hope to see you in the next future story if you end up coming back for more stories from me.

💛

\- cutesight


End file.
